AntiDrama
by Scielle
Summary: Naminé hates being onstage. However, when she transfers to a new school, everyone there is crazy about acting! Is she the only one that hates the stage? Oh wait, there’s another person... Namora
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 1**

A girl around 16 years old was sitting in the back of her father's red convertible. She sat in silence as the car began to go through a new area that she has never seen before. She moved her delicate blond hair behind her ear as she continued to absorb the new scenery. Her bright sapphire eyes gave a grim look, as she saw that she was approaching her new school, Twilight Town Academy, a school famous for its art program. That was the only reason Naminé didn't put up much of a fight against her father because her father told her it had a great art program.

"Well, here we are sweetie. Have a great time at your new school. I know you'll love its art program." Her father gave her a light smile as he saw Naminé take a careful step outside the car. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled lightly back to her father.

"We'll see, daddy." Naminé clutched her sketchbook in one hand and her backpack in the other. "Bye daddy, good luck at your new office." She waved to her father as her father's red convertible began to move farther away from the school.

Naminé entered the school with high expectation. She imagined the insides have prestigious decor. However, as soon as she entered she gasped out loud and dropped her backpack and sketchpad on the ground. Everywhere around her were people in costumes. There wasn't a single painting on the walls; it was just a bunch of people wearing costumes wandering the hall.

"What is this place?" Naminé gasped quietly in horror. Her dream of going to a school with a great art program was a school filled with people in costumes. "I imagined paintings everywhere, but this?" Naminé began to rub her eyes hoping that what she had imagined in her mind would come to life as soon as she opens her eyes. She opens her eyes and groaned. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Oh? Are you a new student here? I don't think I saw you before." A girl with auburn hair approached Naminé with curious eyes. "My name is Kairi. It's nice to meet you!" Kairi held out her hand, waiting for Naminé to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naminé." Naminé went and shook hands with Kairi. "I was wondering about something, Kairi."

"What is it?"

"Twilight Town Academy is a school famous for its art program, right?"

Kairi nodded her head and giggled. "Yep! That's why the majority of the students here actually live in the dorms just across the main building. You see I came from Destiny Island and I came to this school especially for its great art program!"

"Then how come there isn't any paintings on the walls. I thought there would be paintings and sketches hanging on the wall because this school was said to have a great art program but there's nothing on the walls at all!" Naminé burst out at Kairi.

Kairi blinked her eyes a few times. "I think you got our art program thing wrong. When we say art, we mean the art of acting. Drama. Over here we are completely obsessed with the art know as acting, not painting, sketching or drawing. Just acting."

Naminé nearly wanted to scream when she heard that, the only reason she agreed to change schools and come live in Twilight Town with her father was because she heard there was an art program.

"Wow, these drawings are amazing." A boy with chocolate brown hair picked up the sketchbook that was lying on the ground and gazed inside it in amazement. "It's such a shame that you came to the wrong school. I was forced into this school, so I had no choice. My name's Sora." He handed the sketchbook back to Naminé.

"I'm Naminé." She gratefully accepted her sketchbook pad and gave a courteous bow as she took it back.

"Hey Sora, you forgot your backpack again. Stop leaving your stuff in my mom's car." A boy with blond hair approached them. "Morning Kairi. Who's your new friend? Is she a new student, I don't think I ever saw her here before."

"That's because she is a new student." Kairi laughed playfully.

"Oh. Well then, my name is Roxas." He held out his hand and Naminé shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Naminé." Naminé replied shyly as she picked up her backpack that she dropped earlier. "Then, this school has no drawing at all?"

"Nope." The three teens replied simultaneously.

"They just act a lot." Sora nodded his head.

"They? Don't you mean we?" Naminé questioned.

"No, I don't act. I was forced into this school, I hate being on the stage. Roxas and Kairi here are the ones that love acting. I wanted to go to a school with creative writing and some sort of literature course. But then my parents ended up sending me here because they heard that this school had art. So, my parents got tricked and now I'm at a drama school." Sora shook his head and groaned. "It's so painful having to hear all this acting and see all these lame costumes."

"Don't mock our love for drama!" Kairi exclaimed. "C'mon Roxas, let's go to class! We'll leave this mean person alone."

"Wait, wait, Kairi!" Naminé called out. "I don't know where any of my classes are yet can you tell me which way to go?"

"Oh right! Let me see your schedule." Naminé handed her schedule over and poked her fingers together as she waited. "Well you're in my class! So come with me and Roxas. Let's leave this jerk alone."

"Oh, um okay?" Naminé followed behind Kairi and Roxas. As she looked back she saw Sora looking at her. Her face was about to flush when she realized his gaze wasn't meant for her but for the person in front of her, Kairi. She looked down as she saw how Kairi and Roxas were holding hand and laughing so happily in front of her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is sort of an unexpected story idea that just popped up in my head one evening... As for the pairings, I'm not too sure. There's a chance that I might change this into a Namixas and SoKai. But, right now I'm leaning towards the Namora side. (There needs to be more Namora anyways!) Anyways, please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 2**

Naminé was getting dragged to her classroom by Kairi, with Roxas following beside them. Naminé was able to say with confidence that Kairi and Roxas were people that were easy to get along with. However, she was curious about how the two got along with each other. She thought back to Sora, the boy she had met a few minutes ago. '_Sora had a gloom face as we walked away_.' Naminé thought sadly.

"Naminé, here is our classroom and practice area!" Kairi explained as they walked into the room. "You can take Roxas' seat and sit with me. Roxas can be a loner."

"Fine, Kairi, be a bully. I'll just sit in this corner." At that moment a person ran up to Roxas and handed him a dunce hat. "And I'll be wearing this dunce hat that the sewing group just made for no apparent reason..." He put on the pointy hat that had the words 'DUNCE' written on it. Then he sat down in the lone chair that was at the back of the classroom.

"Nice hat Roxas." Kairi laughed lightly as Roxas stuck his tongue out at her.

Kairi rolled her eyes and walked Naminé to a table and sat down. She then motions for Naminé to sit in the seat beside her. Naminé sat down and laid her belongings on top of the table. She slowly begins to take in her surroundings.

The classroom looked like any other classroom, around 15 tables, for roughly 30 people. There was a desk in the front of the class for the teacher, and a computer in the corner. In fact, a teacher could be seen sitting in front of it right now.

'_Oh right, I need to show the teacher that I'm a new student.'_ Naminé realized and just as she was about to get up and introduce herself to the teacher, the bell rang. More students ushered in and quickly took a random seat. The teacher finished up his typing and walked to the front of the class. He held a math textbook in his hand.

"Alright, everyone turn to page 258." He said in a bored tone. He flipped to the page and began to wait for the rest of the class to follow. But, he felt something was odd about his classroom. "We have 30 people in this class right? Why is Roxas sitting in a dark corner with a dunce hat?"

"My seat was taken, and the sewing group decided to put this on my head since they saw that I was alone in a corner. They said it'll help me fit into my current environment and they needed someone to test it out." Roxas replied as shifted his textbook around in his lap. The teacher sighed and scratched his head.

"Your seat was taken. That means we have a stowaway, huh?" The teacher tapped his chin. "Who is the stowaway?"

Naminé gingerly rose from her seat beside Kairi. "Um, I am, uh, Mister..." Naminé grew quiet as she realized she didn't know who the teacher was and that everyone was staring at her. Her face turned red and she began to lower her head to stare at the table.

"I am Mr. Leonhart. I will be your math teacher for around 5 month. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Naminé; I recently transferred to this school." She mumbled quietly, hoping that Mr. Leonhart heard her.

"Well, I don't have any textbooks on me right now, so for now just steal Kairi's. She's not going to be using it anyways." Mr. Leonhart replied nonchalantly.

"I object!" Kairi got up from her seat and slammed her hands down. "As a teacher it is your responsibility to provide us with the proper teaching materials. In fact, we can all clearly see that you are currently carrying a textbook in your cold-hearted hands; Mr. Leonhart. You could be doing a good deed and being a good teacher if you are willing to lend Naminé, a new student, your precious copy. That would be killing two birds with one stone." Naminé began to sink into her seat as the attention was now on Kairi.

"Fine, I'll lend Naminé my co-" Mr. Leonhart began to speak but was cut off by Kairi.

"As a fellow student, I speak for everyone, when I say that it is our responsibility to obey the teacher and learn what is being taught. So as the teacher, you have to be dedicated to your job and compassionate to students."

As all the students were looking towards Mr. Leonhart, they saw him burying his face in his hands. Kairi continued on with her speech and the class was trying to hold in their laughter. Around 10 minutes had passed and Kairi was still speaking.

"I don't know about you, but I believe that school is a family place where we are willing to share with others. To us, you are like a very, very, _very_ distant father. And this school is like our millionth home away from home."

At this moment, Mr. Leonhart was already making a phone call and ignoring Kairi's speech.

"Also, as a teacher you should be listening to your students, when they are speaking. Thank you for your time. I hope in the future, Mr. Leonhart will learn about the goodness of compassion and lending." Kairi raised her voice as she concluded her speech, after that she took a small bow and sat down in her seat.

The class was silent for a few seconds before everyone erupted in applaud. They all started to cheer on Kairi. Naminé simply had a look of confusion at what had happened. When a knock was heard by the door, the class was quickly silence.

"Well, Mr. Leonhart, your class is always so energetic; I can hear you all the way from down the hall." Ms. Gainsborough, the school book keeper held a brand new math textbook in her hand. "Well, here is the math textbook you wanted."

"Thank you so much." Mr. Leonhart nearly had tears in his eyes as he graciously accepted the textbook. Ms. Gainsborough chuckled in a light tone as she left.

"Naminé, come and get your textbook." Naminé quickly ran up to Mr. Leonhart and grabbed her textbook then she quickly retreated back to her seat. She ran as fast as she could to avoid prolonged stares from her classmates.

"Alright, now everyone turn to page 258 please." The students all waited for Naminé to turn to the page. "Everyone, I will only be giving you 5 minutes to work on your play at the end of class because someone decided to waste all my class time."

"I object!" Kairi got up from her seat and got ready to make yet another speech. "As a teacher, it is your responsibility to keep your class in order. You shouldn't blame the students for your lack of control in the classroom. That's why-"

"Okay, you know what; just read 258 by yourself and do the work on page 259 and 260. If you need help ask your classmates. Only ask me if no one in the class knows the answer. I'll go over the pages tomorrow. Don't do anything wild while I'm out of the classroom." Mr. Leonhart put away his textbook and began to make his way out of the classroom. "I need some aspirin." He muttered as he ran outside the room.

As soon as everyone was sure was out of the classroom. The class all began to put away their textbooks and they soon began to push the tables to the side. "Great job, Kairi! You got Mr. Leonhart to leave again!" Roxas walked up to Kairi and gave her a high-five. The rest of the class began to cheer too. Naminé was shocked at what had happened.

"Oh, don't worry about Mr. Leonhart. We always bug him until he decides to leave the class. We really want to win the trophy for the fall presentation, so we have been getting him to leave the class so we can rehearse more. Don't think badly of us Naminé!" Kairi noticed Naminé's shocked face and replied.

Roxas gave a small smile.

At the same time, Kairi decided to let out a devious smile. "This is when acting comes in handy a lot."

Naminé looked around the class and saw a hidden devil behind them all._ 'What kind of crazy school is this?' _Naminé shook her head and began to bang her head against the table.

"C'mon everyone into your costumes, we manage to get Mr. Leonhart to leave really early so we have a lot of time to go over our fall play." A student in the class called, Selphie announced. "We also need to find a part for Naminé to play!"

Naminé stopped banging her head against her table.

"What's wrong Naminé?" Roxas tilted his head towards Naminé. "You suddenly stopped banging your head."

"I can't act." Naminé mumbled under her breath.

"Well, you could be stage crew. You can always learn how to act later." Kairi suggested.

"I don't want to be on the stage." Naminé gave a more specific answer.

"You can be part of the sewing group." Roxas suggested.

"I can't sew to save my life." Naminé slammed her head against the table.

"Well, for now you can sit this play out and help out with set up before the play." Kairi said bleakly.

"Fine, we'll leave her out of the fall play. But she has to be in our winter play." Selphie sighed as she began to hold up a dress. "Kairi come try this dress that I made!"

Kairi walked over to Selphie. Naminé sighed slightly. Since everyone was working on the play she could start doing her math homework. She glared at the numbers that form math equations. Over a hundred questions for homework. Naminé grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote the number 1 down. She stared at the equation for what seems like a millennium, and then she started to bang her head against the table again. The math looked like completely gibberish to her.

"What's wrong now, Naminé?" Roxas sat backwards in a chair and crossed his arms, resting them on the table. He was sitting in the seat in front of Naminé. "Is it the homework?"

Naminé stop banging her head and timidly nodded her head. "I don't know what it's talking about at all."

"Which question?"

"All of them."

"That's bad, and we have a test next day."

"I know... WHAT?" Naminé suddenly shouted causing a silence in the classroom. When she realized her action she quickly covered her mouth and mouthed a sorry to everyone.

"Well, maybe test is an over exaggeration. He gives us 10 questions the next day whenever he assigns homework."

"I'm going to fail badly."

"Do you need help? I can help you."

"Sure." Naminé was so happy she met someone kind enough to help her. However, as she peered from the corners of her eyes, she could see Kairi, now fitted into a dress, staring at them.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Roxas asked. He was clearly oblivious of Kairi staring at them.

"Yeah, here." Naminé hesitantly grabbed another piece of paper out. Roxas then began to explain how to do the questions. As he explained, Naminé saw that Kairi face was getting more and more bitter.

After around 15 minutes, Roxas had finished teaching Naminé how to do the math homework. "Well that's the most I can help you. Just do all the homework, and the quiz tomorrow will be a breeze. If I make you screw up bad on the quiz tomorrow, then just remember that you're taking advice from a guy wearing a dunce hat." He laughed lightly.

"Just joking. Anyways, if you need help with math or anything just call my number." Roxas wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Naminé. "Or you can find me at lunch. I'm always willing to help a friend."

Roxas got up from the seat and began to talk to Selphie. Naminé observed as Roxas took off his jacket and put on a cape that the sewing group prepared. She then began to listen as the class continued rehearsing their play now that Roxas was available.

Naminé observed the scene that was being played out in front of her. She began to take in the art know as drama that everyone here was so dedicated about. They were like completely different people, it made Naminé felt like an outcast.

Suddenly in the middle of the play, Kairi paused momentarily. "Then I'll squirt this orange peel... in your eye." She said slowly.

"Hah, let's see you try." Roxas crossed his arms and took a glance at the script. "Well, let's see you squirt the orange peel..."

"Hah... take this..." Kairi said unenthusiastically. "What kind of messed up script did you guys write?" She exclaimed as she tossed the script to Selphie

"Yeah, this script is horrible, no offense. I doubt this story will get us the trophy. Even if we act well, the story still plays a huge part for our group." Roxas sighed as he also handed the script to Selphie.

"Well this practice is going to be paused again." The whole class except Naminé groaned.

Naminé looked at the clock and only a few minutes remained. She put all her stuff away and began to stare at the clock.

At the same time the students were all putting the tables back into place and taking their seat. When the bell rang, Naminé got up to go to her next class. Suddenly, everyone began to stare at Naminé. She didn't understand why no one else was getting up from their seats.

"Naminé, you're stuck with us, in first, second and forth block. We're always together in the same class, except in third block when you are allowed to take whatever course you want." Kairi whispered.

"But my schedule said that my room isn't here."

"That's just a place where you can meet with your teacher for additional help. At this school, you don't rotate class, unless it's for physical education, or unless you're in an advance course. The teacher comes to us because this classroom is basically our home. I'll explain how the school works to you during lunchtime." Kairi nodded her head diligently.

Naminé slumped back down into her seat and sighed. _'This school was going to take some time to get use to.'_

While Naminé pondered about how this school worked she heard quiet footsteps that were quickly getting louder.

"Good morning, class. I heard that you got Mr. Leonhart to leave the classroom again." A teacher that looked really young walked into the class holding a book beside him. He had steel blue hair that partially covers his eyes. "Well, the principal told me to not give you students anytime on your play in this class because you students haven't been obeying the rules."

The class was in total silence. Naminé was surprised by the sudden change in the class behaviour. "As your English student-teacher, I will be sure to make you all obey me." He opened his book and shifted his attention to it. Without lifting his eyes from his book he continued to speak. "For Naminé, our new student, allow me to introduce myself."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel so proud of myself that I wrote the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews; it really encouraged me to write even though I should be doing some homework... Anyways, this will be a Namora, but I might be playing around with some Namixas. Namixas, used to be my favourite pairing after all. Please rate and review!

As a side note, I went and fix some errors that I noticed in the first chapter, if you see any errors please tell me so I can go and fix them! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 3**

"I am going to be your student teacher for the next month, Naminé. My name is Zexion but you may call me Mr. Zexion." He flips a page in his book and continued to talk. "Unfortunately, Naminé even though you are new to this school, I am to treat you like the rest of the class. So you will have to suffer the same punishment I am about to give all of you." Still holding onto his book, Zexion then grabbed a pile of booklets out.

"I would like all of you to write two response essays for these two stories I have chosen for you to read. You will have the entire block to work on your essays and depending on my mood I might allow you to stay a bit longer." He began to pass the booklets down the rows. After he was done with his first pile, he went to grab his second pile of booklets. "Remember, if I see any damage done to my booklets, I will make you rewrite it by hand."

Naminé grabbed the booklet that landed on her table, she handed one to Kairi, and kept one for herself, and then she passed it back a row.

Zexion eyes were still glued to his book as he began to finish up his speech. "Take your time to write these essays because these are worth marks. If I can't read your writing you're going to get a zero. Also, Roxas come up here and write your essay on the floor because it will be far too difficult if you attempt to write on your lap. It will also be very distracting to your peers. You may begin as soon as you get both stories."

Roxas gathered his belongings and moved to the front of the class. He laid his stomach on the ground and began to read the story.

Kairi put on a pair of reading glasses and began to sit back to read the story.

Naminé stared at the paper and groaned in her head. Nonetheless, she forced herself to read it.

Nearly an hour into class and everyone began to write their response essay. As Naminé wrote her essay she suddenly felt like sneezing. So she moved her elbow up and sneezed into her elbow. This caused all the students to momentarily glare at her. Naminé simply lowered her head and continued to write her essay as quietly as possible.

It was almost lunch time and not a single person was done their essays. Naminé was a quarter through her second essay. The only sounds that were heard in the classroom were the flipping of pages and the sound of pencils against paper. It was so quiet that even the slightest pin drop can be heard. Zexion looked at the clock and he took a look at his watch. Finally, he puts his book down and stood up. He walked around the classroom to see everyone's progress. He shook his head, and gave deep sighs as he walked around the classroom.

"Alright, since the majority of you are not even close to finishing, I will stay here for another 30 minutes. However, I will be eating my lunch right now. I apologize deeply if my eating habits might disturb your concentration." He went to his desk and grabbed his book. "I will be gone for a few moments to go grab my lunch. None of you are allowed to leave until I'm back." He walks out the classroom and shuts the door quietly causing the door to make a high pitch squeaking sound.

When the door clicked everyone in the class gave out loud groans. Soon the class began to talk. A lot of the students got up to give a big stretch; some got up to talk with their friends, while others sat at their desk working. Naminé and Kairi were among the people that were working diligently on their essays. While others like Roxas and Selphie were stretching and wandering the classroom.

After around 5 minutes everyone sat back down, or in Roxas' case, lied down. Shortly after, Zexion re-entered the classroom with a warm meal that was recently heated. He walked around the classroom casually taking small bites out of his lunch.

Naminé had finished her essays and was now editing them. Zexion was walking by and he began to read her essays. Naminé nervously pretended that Zexion wasn't behind her. However, Zexion grabbed a pencil out of his pocket and began to write on her paper. In bold words he wrote lightly, 'TOO WORDY.' Then he went onto the next victim and he began to point out problems.

Naminé glared at her essays and read through them again. She then realized Zexion was right and gave a deep sigh. She starts to erase and rephrase some of her sentences.

It was around 10 minutes into lunch, only around a quarter of the class had finished and left. Naminé, Kairi and Roxas were all among the people still left behind. "20 more minutes before I'm collecting the essays," Zexion warned.

Naminé was almost done correcting her essays; she was doing a final check as she read through her essays for what seemed like the millionth time. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Zexion walked to the door and opened it.

Naminé raised her head from her essay to see who it was. She saw a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes walking into the room. She held a paper and began to talk Zexion. "I went to go find you in your classroom earlier, Mr. Zexion, but you weren't there so I had to ask the office where you were. Anyways, this is my essay that I'm handing in right now because I was at this event this morning and I just got back. I'm sorry for handing it in late, but here's a note from my parents, my supervisor, and the principal asking you to excuse me for my absence."

Zexion accepted the paper and began to look at it. "Very well, I will give you the homework that you missed, Olette." He put Olette's essay on the desk and he went to his bag and grabbed out some papers. "Here is the homework, it's due tomorrow."

"Thank you." Olette bowed down slightly. Zexion followed up by telling Olette to take the seat in front of his computer as she waits. Olette thanks Zexion again as she sits down.

Shortly after, Zexion walks over and kicks Roxas lightly. "Hurry up Roxas, your girlfriend is waiting for you and I want to enjoy my lunch as soon as possible."

Roxas was scribbling his essay as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth together and replied. "I'm writing as fast as I can! Just give me a second!"

Zexion tapped his feet beside Roxas. Only around 1 minute had passed and Roxas tossed his papers in Zexion's face. "There done! I'm gone now, enjoy your lunch Zexion." Roxas grabbed Olette's hand and the two rushed out of the classroom together.

Zexion calmly took the papers and stapled them together. Naminé then heard a grinding sound beside her. She turned her head and saw Kairi clutching her pencil until her knuckles became white. Her writing had also turned very dark.

A while later, Naminé finished her essay and she began to wait for Kairi to finish. Kairi then slammed her pencil on the ground and turned to Naminé mouthing if Naminé had finished her essay. Naminé nodded her head and Kairi smiled back and got up to hand in her essay. Naminé copied her movement and also handed in her essay.

The two of them gather their belongings and finally exited the classroom.

"Finally, we're free Naminé!" Kairi smiled and jumped around in the halls not caring that people were staring at her. Naminé then realized that Kairi was still wearing the dress that Selphie had told Kairi to wear.

"You're still wearing the dress?" Naminé spoke aloud. Kairi stopped her joyous hops and turned to Naminé.

"Yep, I have to because this is our way of getting into character. Otherwise I would never wear a dress as frilly as this one." Kairi did a quick twirl. "Or as pink." However, Kairi was actually thinking the exact opposite of what she said. _'I wish I could wear outfits like this without people thinking something is weird about me...'_

Naminé nodded in her head and began to understand why she saw so many people in costumes.

"Oh right, I told you that I was going to explain how the school works right? C'mon Naminé let's go!" Kairi grabbed Naminé's hand and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"Here everyone did you miss me!" Kairi greeted the group of people that sat at the table. Naminé was only able to recognize Sora. "Everyone, this is Naminé, my newest friend."

The people grunted hellos and continued to eat their lunch. Kairi rolled her eyes and told a person with silver hair to move over. "C'mon Naminé you can sit beside me, I told Riku here to move over. Riku, Naminé. Naminé this is Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku." Naminé smiled. Riku smiled back and replied with a hello.

"Anyways, for now, ignore Riku, Sora and these other people that I'm too lazy to introduce right now." Kairi grabbed out a sandwich and began to eat it. "Let me go over the TTA, which is short for Twilight Town Academy, school process!"

"Okay, so in Twilight Town, we have 4 blocks each day. You are always with the same group of people in the same room for all the blocks except third. In third block you get to take whatever elective you want. I'm taking cooking and Sora's taking creative writing and Riku is taking something that I don't care about." Riku scoffed while Kairi rolled her eyes and continued speaking.

"In the blocks that we are always together with the same people, we are given around 30 minutes of class time to practise our play. So the teacher has 1 hour to teach us and then they'll give us the last 30 minutes to practise our plays and so on. But as you saw what Zexion did, we didn't get to practise our play." Kairi took a bite out of an apple that she magically grabbed out of thin air.

"Here in TTA. We have three buildings. There is the main building, the one we are currently in. There is the dorm building, which is obviously for students, who don't live in Twilight Town, like me. Then there is the side building, which is the place where we all go for third block; it is actually twice as big as the main building." Kairi continued to bite her apple.

"Finally, to end off my speech, let me talk about plays. At this school we are put in the same class for 3 out of 4 blocks. In our classes we have to make our own play, create our own costumes, make backgrounds, create scripts, mould students into actors, add effects, and whatever other stuff that I forgot. We the students are responsible for our proper play. Currently, as you saw today, we were having problems with our script, and this dress was made by Selphie. Anyways, that's about the basics of this school." Kairi finished up her apple and tossed it in the garbage can. "So do you get it Naminé?"

"I think." Naminé tried to process all the information. At that moment two people approached the table.

"Hey Kairi, Naminé you two are finally done the essays!" Roxas smiled happily as he took a seat at the table.

Naminé simply nodded her head. She then took a glance towards Sora, while Kairi started a conversation with Roxas and the girl beside him called Olette.

'_Wow, that's a big piece of writing.'_ Naminé glanced at the work Sora was doing. In front of him was a piece of writing that was over ten pages already. Then in the corner of Naminé eyes, she then saw Sora doing something beside his paper. She observed carefully trying to make out what he was writing on a piece of paper that was hidden beneath the pages of writing. _'Looks like he's trying to hide whatever he's doing.'_

Naminé decided to not get involved in other people's business, so shifted her attention back to the conversation that Kairi was having. "So Roxas, where were you wandering around?"

"Olette and I were taking a walk around the school." Roxas replied nonchalantly. He was holding Olette's hand.

Naminé then began to note how Kairi's questions were directed at Roxas rather than Roxas and Olette.

"Well, we're going to go early to our French class. See you later you guys!" Roxas dragged Olette and led her out of the cafeteria.

Kairi slammed her hands on the table as she got up from her seat. "I'm going to go to my cooking class now." She got up and left.

Eventually people started to leave. Soon it was just Naminé, Riku and Sora. "I'm going to business class now." Riku got up and left and now it was just Naminé and Sora.

There was an awkward silence as the two sat in the cafeteria together. "So... Naminé, what class do you have next?" Sora decided to break the silence.

"I have... art. Wait, I thought Kairi said there wasn't any art."

"There's art at this school, it just sort of...sucks. It's a really small class and they mixed art with my creative writing class."

"Oh." Naminé ended the conversation.

"OH!" Naminé suddenly realize something. "That means we're in the same class?"

"Yep." Sora nodded his head and gathers his paper together. "Want to go to class now with me?"

"Sure." Naminé was getting up from her seat when she saw Sora offering his hand to her. Naminé gingerly took it.

"Well let's go Naminé!" Sora gave a huge grin as he ran out the building pulling Naminé along.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say. Except, if you readers have time please review and if you have more time help me out with my vocabulary! My vocabulary is so limited. So if you have time offer me a random word and the meaning! Well, please rate & review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, here's the class." Sora took Naminé inside the abnormally large classroom. As Naminé glanced around, her expression turned to bewilderment.

"Are you sure this is a classroom?" Her face filled with shock as she pointed at all the abnormalities in the room. There were coaches everywhere, many computers that were by the side of the classroom, and numerous masterpieces that hanged on the walls. As if that wasn't enough there were mattresses on the ground, large bags of chips that were in a corner, and a sign on the right end of the classroom that said 'Sleep time!'

"Are you sure this is a classroom?" Naminé asked Sora again.

"Yep." Sora simply nodded his head.

"But, this seems like some sort of lounge. I mean there are actually people sleeping!" Naminé points at a group of people that were sleeping on separate mattresses.

"This room is perfectly normal!" Sora laughs.

"This isn't normal. This is abnormal!" Naminé started throwing a fit.

"Pfft, this room is perfectly normal compared to those drama crazed rooms."

"You obviously haven't been to a normal classroom!" Naminé began to list everything that was wrong with the classroom.

Sora attempts to cut into Naminé's rant. However, Naminé would reply with, "BUH! I'm still talking!" Then she would continue her rant as if she didn't get interrupted.

"Nami-"

"BUH! I'm still talking!"

"But –" A person began to approach the two. He had spiky red hair and tattoos under his eyes.

"I'm still talking!"

"But –" The person slows down his pace.

"I'm still talking!" Naminé replied again and continued to rant.

Sora sighs heavily as the person with spiky red hair positions himself beside Sora. Sora glances to his right and sighed again.

"So, Sora? Who is the talkative blond?" The person spoke.

Naminé stops her rant. "I'm not talkative!"

"Yeah, yeah, next you'll be saying that you're not blond." The person rolled his eyes and repeated his question to Sora.

"This is Naminé. Naminé this is Axel." Sora took a long pause. "...Axel is our teacher."

There was a long moment of silence. Naminé eyes shrunk as she observed Axel. Axel merely grins at her.

"Are you messing with me?" Naminé questioned.

"Nope, I really am your teacher." Axel replied, with a wide grin still on his face.

"This school is completely messed up." Naminé muttered under her breath.

"Yep, that why they hired me to teach." Unfortunately for Naminé, Axel heard her.

Naminé paused to think about what she should do. _'Great, I just screamed at the teacher. I'll start by acting like a kiss up.' _"That's such a funny joke, Mr. Axel." Naminé forced herself to laugh. "Of course I knew you were the teacher! You are so funny!"

"Ha-ha, I know aren't I?" Axel laughs along and suddenly his face turned serious. "Wait. Can you repeat what you just called me?"

Naminé hesitated a few seconds and took a quick glance towards Sora. Sora started making a little X with his index fingers.

"I called you..." Naminé watched as Sora continued showing the X to Naminé and now he began to mouth words to her. "Ugg... Axel?"

Sora gave a sigh of relief, which caused Axel to momentarily glare at him.

"Good! I thought you call me something lame like, Mr. Axel! Only losers like Zexion want people to call him Mr. Zexion. Right, Sora?" Axel elbows Sora making him grunt and clutch his stomach. "Anyways it's about time to start class. So go take a seat you two."

Sora ignores the slight pain in his stomach and he quickly leads Naminé to a table. He rubs his stomach and sighs again. Naminé was at a loss of words.

Axel claps his hands together causing everyone to be slightly shaken. Everyone slowly got up and crawled to a desk.

"Alright, first thing first, we have a very talkative person that we can welcome to our class! So let's all applaud and welcome Naminé to our wonderful class of writing and drawing!" Axel begins to applaud quietly and soon everyone joined in.

Suddenly people started cheering and whistling while they clapped their hands. Naminé had a look of horror on her face.

"Okay, well that's enough of a welcome for Naminé. Alright, you all know the drill so get to it." Everyone stopped clapping and all wander off to a different area of the classroom. Some people went back to sleep, others went to read a novel on the coach, and some went to play computer games. Very few people were actually doing their work.

"Oh right, here's your assignments for this class Naminé. I'm guessing you're not a writer. So I'm giving you this sketchbook. You owe me fifteen dollars. Also, I'm giving you this airplane that I folded." He tossed the sketchbook at Naminé from his desk causing Naminé to cover herself with her arms. The sketchbook landed safely on her desk. She lowered her arms and gave a relieved sigh. Then the airplane came and hit her on the head.

She grabbed and unravelled the airplane. She then sees that it's her assignments for the whole semester. "100 drawings, which means 100 pages, which equals the sketchbook that you just bought." Naminé reads the crumpled piece of paper. "Here are 100 things that I would like you to draw. Have fun drawing them and hand in the sketchbook with all drawings completely coloured and outlined, unless otherwise stated..." She began to mutter the last part as she gives a blank stare at the paper.

Sora was still sitting beside Naminé. He looks to see if Naminé's expression would change since she received the vague piece of paper. He concluded after one second that it wouldn't, so he decides to poke her in the arm.

No change.

Sora begins to poke Naminé repetitively, while making strange sounds effects as he poked her.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" Naminé roared at Sora.

'_Finally, a response.'_ Sora thought happily.

Naminé grabbed her wallet and handed the fifteen dollars to Axel. Then she grabbed out a pencil and opens her new sketchbook. She starts to draw her first drawing. Sora quietly watched her draw.

Less than a minute had passed and Sora decided to speak. "What are you drawing?"

"My first assignment."

"What is your first assignment?"

"What's yours?" Naminé replies in a snappy tone.

"So how do you like this school so far?"

"It's neutral, slightly bending to the dislike side." Naminé ends the short conversation.

Sora rests his head on the table as he sighs loudly beside Naminé. "What do you think of Kairi and Roxas? You were with them in the morning right?"

Naminé decides to ignore his question. Sora looks at Naminé and watched her fingers move gracefully across the paper, slowly forming a picture.

A few more minutes had passed and the two sat in complete silence. Naminé had almost finished a rough version of her first picture. She grabbed an eraser and started to gently erase some messy sketch marks.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologizes. "I probably shouldn't be annoying you so much, since you seem like the type that doesn't like talking a lot, unless you have a reason."

Naminé calmly puts her eraser and sketchbook on the table. She takes a pause to ponder about what she should say. _'Great, another messed up impression. My life is going great! Now, he thinks I'm the shy type. I just hate people staring at me. Well, time to clear up his impression of me.'_

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just happen to be very concentrated on my work, especially since I only have around four month to do a hundred drawings." Naminé grabs her sketchbook and her pencil and continues to sketch. "Also, I'm not the shy type, I just happen to not talk a lot because I don't really have anything to say. Once you get to know me you'll think that I'm the loudest person you know."

"Really? Kairi and Roxas tell me that all the time!" Sora smiles happily, knowing that Naminé wasn't annoyed at his non-stop talking.

"So are you doing anything for the fall play in your group?" He posed a question.

"They gave me the job of setting up the stage before the performance." Naminé replies nonchalantly.

"So that means you're just going to be sitting backstage the rest of the time?"

"I don't know is that how the play thing works?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess I'll be sitting backstage then."

"Hurray! For the first time since I came to this school I'll have someone to bug backstage!" Sora spoke with enthusiasm. "I'm always sitting backstage with nothing to do since everyone is so focused on the play. But now you can be my backstage buddy!"

"Ugg, sure I guess?"

"Yay!" Sora continues to ask Naminé many questions and Naminé would reply. She wasn't sure if she should be happy someone was talking to her or annoyed that someone was talking to her.

"So what are your impressions on Kairi and Roxas?" Sora asked again as he tapped the table with his fingers.

"They're both very energetic and they're really easy to get along with."

"What do you think of Riku?"

"The guy with silver hair?" Sora nodded his head. "He's okay I guess. He only said hello to me. I don't know him at all."

"What about Olette?" Naminé took a longer pause to think about a reply.

'_Olette, she was the girl that Zexion called Roxas girlfriend, right? Should I ask Sora about that? But then again I should respect other people's business.' _Naminé shook her head.

"Well I never talked to her so I don't really have much of an impression. All I can say is that she seems like the taciturn type. But then again, that word has a really strong meaning. So I guess I'll rephrase and say that she seems like the quiet type. "

"Well that would be completely wrong." Sora chuckles lightly. "She is really talkative. She runs the student council; helps host many events all around school, and she also plays the lead role for the play in my class. It's just around Kairi that she sort of goes all quiet and stuff." Sora quiets down as he ends his phrase.

Naminé decided to not ask further question.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

Axel got up from his chair and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

The two watched Axel's grin turn upside-down. "Fine, you're coming today? Why can't I have a few more weeks of peacefulness?"

They could clearly hear someone yelling on the other end of the phone. "Fine, fine, bring your terrible class over to disrupt my wonderful class." Axel hangs up the phone and groans. He limps over to his chair and slumps down into it.

Everyone in the class looked expectantly at Axel to tell them the news.

"We..." He groans again. "We will have Ms. Lockheart's French class invading our paradise in a matter of seconds. They will be hanging out in our room for the next month because they are doing a project. You will need to partner up with one person in her class. Your partner will be writing a detailed paper on 10 drawings you have done. For those that are writing a story, your partner will be turning what you have so far in your story, into a miniature comic."

Not long after Axel gave the instructions, a knock was heard on the door. "Speak of devils." Axel muttered as he went to open the door.

A large group of students walked into the room and began to search for a partner to work with.

"Hey Sora, Naminé!" Naminé and Sora turned their heads towards the sound. Roxas along with Olette were walking towards them. "Sora, you're my partner!" Roxas called out.

Finally, Roxas and Olette arrived in front of Sora and Naminé. Olette then began to speak. "Since Roxas is with Sora. Do you want to be my partner Naminé?"

"But I don't have any drawings done yet."

"It's okay! You work hard on those drawings and I'll do whatever I can to help you!" Olette thought positively.

"O...Okay?" Naminé hesitantly agrees and she changed her thoughts on Olette. _'She seems like such a cheerful person! Not at all like the person that approached the table during lunch time with Roxas!'_

"Well, c'mon Sora, show me your story. I want to finish my project ASAP." Roxas grabs Sora and pushes him towards a computer.

Olette took the seat that Sora was previously sitting in. "So what are you drawing now?" She points to the sketchbook that was on Naminé's lap.

"Oh, um, I'm drawing a picture of an apple. It's my first assignment."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Naminé hands her sketchbook to Olette.

"Wow that is definitely an apple. You even started to do some of the shading!" Olette watched in amazement.

"Well I'm going to leave this apple alone since I didn't bring any of my pencil crayons. So I'm going to go onto my next picture."

"Do you have to go in order?" Olette watched as Naminé started to draw an orange.

"I guess I can go draw something more interesting." Naminé tapped her chin as she looked through her list of assignments. "Oh! Ice cream, I can draw that!"

"Is there a certain flavour you're drawing?"

"Well the paper said to draw 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream'."

"Really? Those are only available here in Twilight Town! They're so delicious! You have to try one if you haven't already."

"I suppose that means I need to try one sometime soon then." Naminé laughs as she draws a bowl and a scoop of ice cream.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream is on a stick." Olette points out.

"Oh." Naminé erases the bowl of ice cream she just drew.

"I'll show you a picture of it on the computer." Olette offers as she gets up from her chair.

"Okay." Naminé gets up and follows Olette towards Sora and Roxas.

"How am I supposed to make a comic if every single one of your characters are invisible?" Roxas yells at Sora.

"I don't know! That's your problem, you chose me to be your partner, so don't blame me!" Sora shouts back.

"Now, now boys, calm down and move over so I can show Naminé what Sea-Salt Ice Cream is." Sora and Roxas move out of the way and continued their pointless argument.

Naminé silently watched them until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Why don't you just make a light indent to show the characters?" She points and screams at Roxas. "And why don't you make your story easier to draw?" She jabbed Sora in the chest with her finger and roars.

The two boys quieted down. "I'll make my characters visible." Sora suggested.

"I'll draw light indents." Roxas replies. Roxas and Sora then glare at each other as they started muttering about what should be changed.

"Great job Naminé! That quieted the two. Anyways here's the magical treat know as Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Olette showed Naminé a picture. "Remind me to treat you sometime soon because you're missing a lot by not eating it."

"Okay." Naminé smiles and laughs along with Olette as they watch the two boys play rock paper scissors to decide whether Sora should change his story or whether Roxas should draw light indents.

'_I guess, I can try and get along with this school, its quirky teachers, students and messed up rooms.' _Naminé goes back to sit down with Olette and she starts her drawing of a Sea-Salt Ice Cream. While she drew, she chatted with Olette. Within a few minutes, Sora and Roxas joined their conversation. They all chatted happily together. Naminé had the biggest grin on her face as she talked with her new friends.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a writing spree! Well not really, I just really want to write a Christmas chapter for Christmas! Also, thanks for the vocabulary words, they were awesome! (You know who you are!) I'll try and fit some of them into the future chapters. Alright, now to start writing chapter 5! Please rate & review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 5**

It was the end of third block. Naminé, Sora, Roxas, and Olette entered the main building and separated. Olette and Sora classroom was in the opposite direction of Naminé and Roxas's classroom.

"Well, that was fun; it's great that we'll be able to hang out like that for another month." Roxas puts his hands behind his head and continued his pace towards class.

"Yeah, it was fun." Naminé smiled as she follows Roxas back to class.

Quick footsteps could be heard approaching them. From the corner of Naminé of eyes she could see a person with blond hair.

"Hey Roxas! Did you see Olette?" The person stopped in front of them.

"She went to class with Sora already, Hayner." Roxas replied calmly.

"Oh. Guess I have to run to class now." Hayner straightened his bag and gave a competitive grin. "I bet I can make it to class before Olette and Sora arrives."

"Yeah, you go and do that Hayner. We have to go to PE."

"Kay, later Roxas and new person who I assume is Roxas' friend. The name's Hayner! Introduce yourself to me next time I see you!" Hayner gave a quick wave and rushed down the hallway.

"Well, Hayner seems like a friendly person." Naminé blinked her eyes a few time and shrugged it off. She continued to walk alongside Roxas to class.

"Oh wait, we have PE. So we go outside." Roxas grabbed Naminé's hand and drags her towards the stairs. "Don't trip on the stairs!" He began to run down the stairs while still dragging Naminé.

Eventually, they made it outside without too much trouble. Naminé tripped a few times, but no serious injuries. Roxas had left Naminé with Kairi to go change into his gym strip.

"So how was third block Naminé?" Kairi started to do some stretches. "Do you know anyone in your class?

"It was really fun! Sora is in my class, and currently Roxas and Olette are in the class too." Naminé smiles widely as she thought back to the events that happened earlier.

However, Kairi wasn't smiling. "Oh, Sora and Roxas are in your class, that's great." Kairi then continues her stretches without talking to Naminé.

'_Great, I should've just said that Sora was in my class instead of expanding.' _Naminé bit her lips and played with a strand of her hair. _'I'll have to be more careful about mentioning Olette to Kairi. For some reason she seems to get ticked off whenever Olette is involved.' _

"I'm back!" Roxas stood beside Naminé. Almost immediately he notices the change in the atmosphere. "What's with this silence? Usually Kairi never stops talking!" He turns to Naminé and pauses. "And you, from what I know of you in the last hours, you'll at least attempt to say something. You're pretty loud yourself."

Kairi and Naminé were still silent.

"Oh, Kairi did you know that me and Ollie get to hang with Naminé and Sora in third block for the next month?"

"Yes." Kairi replied coldly.

"Are you still angry at Olette?"

Kairi stops her stretches and walks away. She begins a conversation with Selphie.

Roxas simply shakes his head. "So Naminé let me warn you that PE class sucks."

Before Naminé was able to reply to Roxas' statement. A person approaches them.

The person clears their throat. "Roxas, you're asking for detention." A female with short blond hair rested her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that I was assigned a class that has you in it."

"Who cares what you think Larxene. Anyways, this is Naminé, she's a new student. Naminé, this is Larxene, our PE teacher." Naminé was about to introduce herself when she got cut off by Larxene.

"Like I care, she can run in that pretty little dress for all I care. Also, she has no right to address me like she's close to me, neither can you Roxas." Larxene ends the conversation and walks back to the building.

Within a few minutes she came back with a pair of clothing. "This is your PE strip. Now handover thirty bucks." Naminé reached into her wallet getting ready to grab out thirty dollars when Roxas stops her.

"Stop trying to take people's money Larxene. The clothing is only worth twenty dollars."

Naminé reaches for a twenty and gave it to Larxene. "Fine, don't give me an extra ten dollars, and instead give me a couple hundred laps. That means everyone will give me laps because little miss Blondie doesn't want to give me another ten dollars." She raised her voice and glared at everyone, waiting for them to run. "Go and change newbie, if you don't hurry up I'll make you dance in front of the whole school." Naminé hurried to change her clothing.

When she got back she spent the entire block running beside Roxas in circles around the school. Kairi refused to talks to them so she ran with Selphie. Naminé shook her head. _'It'll blow over sooner or later.'_

_

* * *

_

_A few weeks later..._

_((_Naminé's POV))

I have been at this school for nearly a month. At first, I thought this school was completely messed up. I still somewhat think this. However, the people I have met managed to convince me that this school isn't so bad. Minus the acting, I would probably love this school more than my old one.

"Naminé! Over here!" Kairi called me over. Yep, Kairi got over it already; she's talking to me and Roxas again.

We were having lunch in the cafeteria like usual. During my first week, I was introduced to some other people that Kairi didn't bother introducing to me on the first day. Now I knew and got along quite well with most of them.

There was Hayner, a boy with blond hair. He is also Olette's acting partner. He's in the same class as Sora. I briefly ran into him on the first day of school.

There was also Pence, he had brown hair, and you can always ask him for help with your computer. Also from what Olette told me, he's a decent shopping partner. If memory serves, he's in the same class as Riku. Those two don't talk much about their class. They don't believe that they'll make it past the elimination round for the fall plays.

This leads to what Kairi had recently told me about the fall elimination round. It's when they call the two people that play the main roles to do a short skit that the teachers made. They are then graded on how well they were able to act appropriately to the scene. Kairi told me that she almost ruined it for her class last year because they wanted Kairi to cry on spot.

"Can you believe it Naminé? Zexion decides to give us no time to practice again! The elimination rounds are coming up! I need to be prepared for whatever situation they throw at me!" Kairi took angry bites out of her sandwich. "I swear he's purposely giving us more exams and assignments so we'll fail at the play. In fact, he gave us this huge pointless test today!"

"We didn't have a test." Sora spoke up. No one really listened to him. Anyways, I just had to be reminded about that test.

"Oh right. That test. That I..." I took a pause as everyone turned their attention towards me. I avoided their gaze and stared at the table. "That I failed. He grabbed my paper and wrote a giant F on it without even looking through it!" I began to bawl on the table. It was the first quiz I failed so far at this school.

"There, there Naminé. You can blame Roxas because Zexion hates him. He never gives our class any extra homework or quizzes." Olette patted me on the back. She sat to my left. I was sitting at the edge of the seat, nearly getting pushed off.

"So I can blame you." I said darkly towards Roxas. He sat to the left of Olette.

"It's not my fault!" Roxas bawls on the table with me. "He just hates me!"

"Sad." Sora spoke up. He sat across the table from me.

"Shut up Sora." Roxas barked back.

"Well, Naminé. If you want I can help you get your revenge on Zexion!" Hayner gave a confident pound to his chest. He was sitting to the left of Roxas. Another name I can currently give him was seat hog. I was almost getting pushed off my seat because he insisted that we can stuff four people on one side of the table.

"No it's alright, don't get yourself in trouble." I waved Hayner off.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. He already hates me." Hayner smiles confidently.

"That's not something you should be proud of." Riku joins in the conversation. He was to the right of Kairi, who was to the right of Sora.

"Riku got a point, Hayner." Pence ate his lunchbox peacefully as he supported Riku. He was sitting beside Riku.

It was almost time for them to perform their fall plays. The former champions for our grade were Olette and Hayner. Tension was rather high between everyone even though they don't show it. This year, Kairi and Roxas have their eyes on first place once again.

However, I wasn't concern at all about the fall plays. "I failed my test!"

Sora sighs. "You want to go take a nap in Axel's classroom? He has a fridge filled with all sorts of food."

"Okay. I want to steal Axel's food."Ah, Axel and his limitless supply of junk food. I nodded my head eagerly.

Everyone in the group starts to laugh. "Well have fun stealing his food." Kairi supported me.

"Well, I guess that means we're going to go to class early then." Sora gets up from his seat. I did the same thing.

"Wait! We'll come too! After all, we only have a few days left to hang out with you guys in third block." Roxas and Olette got up from their seats also. They will be going back to their original classroom at the end of this week. I'll miss having them around in third block.

"Alright, we'll see the rest of you later!" We waved our hands as we left the cafeteria and began our walk to Axel's classroom.

"Let's go raid Axel's fridge!" Sora said cheerfully as we enter the room. I laughed at his childish behaviour.

Sora walks towards a fridge that Axel recently installed in the room. "Let's see, where the tasty stuff is."

Roxas and Olette look from the side as Sora puts his head inside the fridge in search of something tasty.

"That's weird; I don't see anything good at all." Sora grabbed out a banana. He stares at it for a few moments. He decides to peel it and eat it. Then he tosses the peel behind him.

I sighed. "I guess that means there's nothing good to eat."

"Well, I found some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Sora pulls out a box of the delicious treat. Almost instantly Roxas and Olette rip it out of his hands to grab out the white wrapper that contain the tasty frozen dessert.

"So tasty!" The two said simultaneously as they took a lick of the Sea-Salt Ice Cream. They handed the box to me and then they walk towards a coach to sit down and relax.

I carefully reached inside the box and grabs out one of them. "Is it really that good?" I raised my eyebrow as I observed Roxas and Olette peculiar behaviour. It seemed like they were in their own world. I grabbed out the last one and gave it to Sora.

"Thank you." Sora accepted. He recycled the box and threw away the wrapper. "I ate this before, but I don't think it's enough to make me act like them." To prove it, Sora took a lick. He didn't have a ridiculous grin like those two.

"Hmm." I took my first lick of the treat. My eyes began to squint and my mouth tightened. "Salty!"

Sora continues to eat his ice cream while looking at me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and mouth. I blinked a few times and then I licked my lips. "Yet, sweet." I took another lick. "I like it!" Just like Roxas and Olette, I understood how they could fall into another world. I walk towards them and took a seat beside them. The three of us had the same content expression on our faces.

"I'm embarrassed that I know you three." Sora shook his head. "I'm the only one that doesn't go insane when eating this."

Roxas and Olette remained oblivious to Sora's remark as they ate the ice cream with huge smiles on their faces. I just ignored Sora's remark. "The best treat ever!" We spoke together.

"Sure it is." Sora turns away from us and walks towards a computer. Then without looking at the ground he slips. "Ahh!"

A huge crash was heard on the ground. The three of us quickly got up from the coach. "Sora!" We ran towards Sora. "Are you alive?" Roxas exclaims.

"That's a stupid question to ask someone who slipped on... this banana peel." Sora grabbed the banana peel and tossed it into the garbage can. "Ouch." Sora winced as he tried to get up.

"You want to go to the nurse to make sure you're fine?" Roxas suggested.

"Sure, at least I won't have to listen to Axel talk and laugh at me." Sora scratched his head and gave a small laugh.

Roxas laughed too. He helped Sora up. "Well, I'll take Sora to the nurse, if Axel asks, tell him we're at the nurse's office." They left the room.

Olette and I sighed. All of a sudden, Axel appears and begins to laugh as he walked out of the classroom. Me and Olette rolled our eyes.

"Sora is such a klutz. He's the one who decided to just toss a banana peel on the ground." Olette shakes her head. She takes a lick out of her blue treat. "Well, this gives me a chance to tell you this story, since Sora might be offended by it. You probably wanted to hear about this since the first day we met. It's about my friendship with Kairi."

My eyes widened. Her friendship with Kairi barely exists! What happened to them? I feel so nosy. But if Olette is willing to tell me, I guess I can't argue.

"I guess I can't deny that I have been somewhat curious about it. But you don't have to tell me. I don't mind if you don't tell me because it's personal." I fiddled with the stick of my ice cream.

"Nonsense, you're going to eventually find out. So I might as well tell you my side of the story." Olette motions for me to take a seat with her on the coach. "It all began in eighth grade..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_((Olette's POV))_

"_Hey Roxas, you're going to take some music lessons with me right?" I sat on the ground with Roxas. We were waiting outside of our classroom. _

"_Yep, my parents already agreed. I'm going to have to leave martial arts though. Kairi is probably going to give me a black eye when she finds out I quitted." Roxas laughs lightly. _

"_I really want to meet Kairi. She sounds like a fun person from what you told me." Kairi was this person that Roxas always tells me about. He would see her whenever he visits his cousin Sora in Destiny Island, which was almost ever week. Recently, he hasn't gone to visit them._

"_Kairi is really fun to be with. I've been friends with her since we were really little since she knew my cousin Sora. So we became friends when I was hanging out at Sora's house during the summer when we were around 5."_

"_We met around that age too!" _

_We continued to talk happily about to our childhood as we waited for class to start. All of a suddenly we hear someone running towards us. We turn our heads to see who was running down the hall. Roxas face lit up when he realized who it was. _

_¨Kairi!" Roxas gave a wide smile as he ran down the hall to greet Kairi. He greeted her with a hug and Kairi did the same. The two laughed when they separated their hug. I frowned, I felt like I was going to lose my best friend. "You should've told me you were coming here! Then I could've greeted you at the main door!"_

"_That'll completely ruin the surprise!" Kairi laughs. I watched from afar and I tried to keep a smile on my face. _

"_Oh right, Kairi I want you to meet my friend! I bet you two will be best friends!" Roxas held hands with Kairi and they walked together towards me. _

"_Kairi, this is Olette, Olette this is Kairi." Roxas introduced us. _

"_It's nice to finally meet you Kairi, I heard a lot about you." I gave a fake smile to Kairi._

"_Really? Because I have never heard about you." Kairi smiles back at me. _

"_That's good because Roxas doesn't want to share me with others." I stuck my tongue out at Kairi. I was able to sense a playful tone in her voice, so I played along._

"_Ha-ha, good one. You must feel so special. Well, maybe Roxas doesn't want to 'share' you because he's embarrassed that he'll have nothing good to say about you." Kairi replies back to me. Ouch, that one actually hurts, but I could tell she was still joking. _

"_Umm," Roxas starts to scratch his head nervously. _

"_Shut it Roxas. We're getting to know each other." I slapped Roxas' across the face, really lightly though. _

"_Nice one. But I suggest a fist is better than that slap of yours." Kairi nods her head in approval. She didn't seem the least bit shocked of my action, instead she smiled at it. I'm guessing she found out that Roxas left martial art class. _

"_Why thank you, I believe this is the start to a wonderful friendship." I shook hands with Kairi. I already knew this day was going to happen. It was inevitable since the day Roxas started telling me about Kairi. Slowly, starting from this day I would be losing my best friend. _

"_What just happened?" Roxas rubs his face. I began to felt bad for slapping him suddenly. Luckily, he wasn't the type to get angry easily. _

"_We're friends." Kairi and I nodded our heads and laughed. It was a strange way for us to get to know each other, but I knew we would be able to become great friends. We were connected by our friendship with Roxas. _

_

* * *

_

_A year later, we were all in the ninth grade. That was also the year that Sora came. I finally got to meet Sora. He and Kairi talked a lot. Sora happened to bring along another friend called Riku. The two of them didn´t talk to me much. Kairi had also begun to grow her hair out. I still remember the day I met her she had short auburn hair. Now it was around shoulder length. _

_

* * *

_

_Finally came the day where our friendship had ended. We were in the ninth grade and it was the day of our winter play, a few days before Christmas. Kairi and Hayner were playing the leading roles in their class and Roxas and I were playing the leading roles in our class. We were competing against each other for first place, there was also another class here, but we didn´t know them and they were already judged by our teachers. They got a really bad mark; it was hard to believe they made it though the elimination round. _

_Roxas and I were running over our lines backstage. Currently Kairi´s class was on the stage. _

"_So then here I would have to..."I pointed to a part of my script. _

_Roxas nodded his head. _

"_Hey, are you two ready, their play is almost over." A student in our class called out. "Also, we're changing the ending a bit. We'll completely awe the audience; everyone in the class agrees that you two should do a kiss scene right before we close the curtains." _

"_What!" Roxas and I yell out loud. "You have to be kidding us!"_

"_We'll get a way better reaction if you do that instead of just a hug at the end. If you two don't do the kiss scene I'll forcefully go on stage and slam your heads together."_

"_That'll ruin the play if you do that!" I yelled. _

"_Well, I couldn't care less if it ruins the play since I'm leaving this school in a week." The student walks away. "Remember kiss at the end."_

_Roxas and I stood in shock. "We have to do a kiss scene, this is horrible!" I started to panic. "What are we going to do?"_

_Roxas showed less panic on his face. _

"_Why aren't you panicking as much as me?" I grab Roxas' shoulders and shook him. _

"_Well, we'll probably be forced to do kiss scenes when we get to the older grades anyways." Roxas thought logically. _

"_I know that but then..." I had so many thoughts running through my head. _

_Kairi told me she likes Roxas and she even watched our practices, she'll think I'm betraying her if I suddenly have to kiss Roxas at the end of our play. And then there's Hayner. Hayner might think that I like Roxas and that we're just friends. Why is my life such a mess?_

"_Fine, we'll do the kiss scene because we want to win and change partners. Also, because we don't want to let our class down." I bit my lips. _

_I should have time to explain to Hayner and Kairi that we were forced to do a kiss scene. I tried to think positive. _

"_Well, whoever wins, we already made a promise with Hayner and Kairi that we'll trade partners. You've wanted to be in the same class with Hayner since forever." Roxas smiled at me. "So let's do our best so we can win first place and trade partners." _

_The school decided to change the prize this year. At the end of each semester, whoever wins will get to choose a new partner to act with and the class will get a huge pizza party. The ones who get to choose a new partner are those who are playing the leading role. So we had made a promise with Kairi and Hayner that we'll switch partners if either of us wins. _

_After a few moments, I calmed myself down and got on the stage to perform. I could see Kairi watching us perform from backstage. I could tell she was cheering for us silently; she had that huge smile on her face. I could see that Kairi managed to drag Sora to watch us perform. Sora had a bored expression on his face while he listed to his music. In the middle of our play, he managed to sneak away from Kairi's grasp. _

_Finally, we approached the ending of our play. Roxas and I gave each other a hug. The whole crowd begins to clap. But then we slightly let go of each other and kissed. I open one eye to find that Kairi was no longer smiling, I saw her running away. The audience continued their claps some people began to make the "aww" sound. Slowly the curtains closed. Roxas and I let go of each other and walk backstage. _

_When I went to find Kairi, I saw her curled up beside Sora; her face was filled with tears and anger. _

"_Kairi let me explain." I began to speak. _

"_No! Go away; I don't even know you anymore!" Kairi yelled and rested her head against Sora's arm. Sora was bobbing his head to his music. _

_Olette stood in place. She didn't leave or say anything. Roxas walked towards them. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Roxas kneels down to be at eye level with Kairi. "I heard that my class just won. We already told the judges that we're switching partners."_

_Kairi refused to look at us, she put her head against Sora's arm, refusing to show her face. Sora opened one eye and momentarily stopped his head bobbing. _

_Roxas frowns. "Are you angry about the kiss scene?" Roxas bluntly asked Kairi. _

_Kairi froze. _

"_I guess you are." Roxas got up. "Don't stay angry Kairi, the kiss scene meant nothing, we were forced to do it." _

_He walks toward me and whispers. "I cleared everything with Hayner, so don't worry. I'll try and help you clear stuff with Kairi too. Keep your head high." Roxas gave a light smile as he began to walk farther away. _

_I stood there for a few minutes. I turned my head towards Kairi; she looked like she was questioning herself. I decided to leave as she had nothing to say. Sora closed his eye and continues his head bobbing. _

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

_((Third POV))_

"Well that's the gist of it, at least my half of the story anyways. In the end, Kairi still blames me. She confronted me a while after that event and told me she couldn't forgive me for betraying her trust and how I was taking Roxas away from her on purpose." Olette sighed. She played around with her hair. "Roxas and I are just close friends, the reason we're hanging out every day is because I don't want to wait years. Do you think I'm at fault?" She spoke sombrely.

"I don't really have anything to say about it." Naminé continued to replay the story in her head. However she didn't get part of the story. _'What does Olette mean by not wanting to wait years? And Sora was head bobbing? That'll be fun to see.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, this currently has the record of longest chapter I written. It might also have the title of most pointless chapter... But it does cover a bit of the character's past. I sort of got lazy part way in this chapter. Now I only have a week and a few days left to get to my Christmas chapter... There's a huge chance I might just make a Christmas/ New Years chapter instead, so my Christmas chapter might be postponed. Thanks for the reviews! It really encourages me to keep writing. Well, please rate & review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of the fall play. Naminé was sitting in her dad's car with a bored expression. It was definitely going to be a long night for her.

"Isn't this exciting? You're going to get to watch some wonderful performances!" Naminé's dad spoke with enthusiasm. "Just remember to phone me when you're ready to come home."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Naminé replied sarcastically as she tapped her fingers on her lap. "You sure you don't want to stay and watch? That way I don't have to look for a phone."

"No, it's alright; I'll just stay home and wait for your plays to be done." They approached the school. "Alright, have lots of fun sweetie!"

"Yeah, I'll have tons of fun watching them perform." Naminé replied sarcastically again, but this time she forced a smile for her dad. "I'll phone you later tonight, daddy." Naminé got out of the car and waved to her dad as he drove back home.

"Now where is that theatre?" Naminé stood in the middle of the school ground with her hands on her hips. Not many people were wandering outside. "Great, I'm already lost." Naminé frowned and sighed.

"Hey Naminé!" Kairi ran towards Naminé wearing a bright pink dress. "Let's go! We're already running a bit late!" Kairi stopped in front of Naminé and gave a chipper smile. Then she grabbed Naminé by the arm and began to pull her towards a glowing area.

"But it's 4! The plays don't start until 4:30!" Naminé protested and mentally scolded herself for not noticing the glowing area.

"Don't believe those people. We're actually supposed to come at 3:30. 4'oclock is when we all gather together as a group; to quickly go over the play. Then at 4:30 is when the first group gets on the stage. Now c'mon Naminé! If we're the first group to go on then we need to hurry!" Kairi continued to pull Naminé towards the theatre.

'_It's going to be a long night.'_ Naminé thought in a bitter tone.

Naminé pulled off Kairi's hand and started to run to the theatre with Kairi. _'I really have to stop letting people drag me around.'_

As they entered the room, Kairi put her right hand over her eyes. She glanced around the room for a familiar figure. "Ah ha! I spot Sora! Over there Naminé!" Kairi pointed towards Sora and began to jump around. She sprinted to Sora.

Sora was sitting on the ground in a corner. His eyes were closed as he listened to his music player. He wore gigantic headphones that seemingly blocked out all sound.

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi began to grab Sora by the shoulders. She shook him vigorously until he stirred. "Where is Roxas? Have they announced when we're performing? What is the order? What are you listening to? Whose house are we mooching off of after the play? But most importantly what are you listening to?" Kairi shouted out questions at Sora.

"He's sitting in the audience. No. I don't know. I'm listening to the radio. Olette's. I'm listening to the radio." Sora answered all of Kairi's questions without flinching.

"Oh, okay, thanks Sora." Kairi stopped shaking Sora and turned to Naminé. "You want to go with me to find Roxas or do you want to stay with Sora?"

"I'll just stay back here." Naminé spoke softly as she walked towards a chair in the room.

"Alright then, I'll be back later to tell you when we're going up. After all set up is very important too!" Kairi opened a door and walked through it.

"So what do we do for the whole night?" Naminé turned to Sora.

"We do nothing." Sora readjusted his headphones.

"I see." Naminé sighed again and took a seat beside Sora. "What's on the radio?"

"Lots of Christmas songs."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's out of season." Sora nodded his head.

"This is going to be a long night." Naminé groaned.

"You bet." Sora gave a light chuckle.

Sora and Naminé sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's your favourite colour?" Sora randomly blurted out.

"What?" Naminé turned to look at Sora. "That is so random."

"Well we have nothing else to do for the next 4 or 5 hours. So what is your favourite colour?" Sora took off his headphones.

"White." Naminé sighed.

"That's a shade, not a colour."

"Fine, blue then." Naminé rested her head on the palm of her hands. "What's yours?"

"Blue too!" Sora gave a goofy grin. "What do you read?"

"Nothing." Naminé began to twirl a strand of her hair.

"You should read more. It's good for you." Sora nodded his head eagerly.

"Said the person who writes stories." Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be all grouchy." Sora tapped his fingers against the ground. "What is your favourite thing about this school?"

"I get to mooch off of Axel's food at lunch."

"You're so boring today." Sora sighed. "Well, what's your favourite animal?"

Naminé sighed again and answered. It continued like this until Kairi finally came back.

"Hey Naminé! We're going second!" Kairi ran back to the room with Roxas and Olette behind her.

"I'm going last." Olette scoffed. "Anyways, Naminé are you going to come to my house for a sleepover after the plays are done?"

"Huh? Sleepover? What?" Naminé gave a blank stare to everyone.

"Sleepover, my house, after the plays are done." Olette repeated. "Want to come? Roxas, Sora, and Hayner are coming too. Kairi is also..." Olette trailed off as she looked at Kairi for an answer.

"I'm coming." Kairi replied quickly. "You should come too Naminé. It'll be fun."

"I'll have to ask my dad first." Naminé spoke with hesitation.

"Okay, go ask your dad then." They all stared at Naminé.

"What?" Naminé looked behind her and saw nothing. She then looked back at her friends.

"You don't have a phone?" Kairi questioned.

"I'm not allowed to get one until after high school."

"Oh." Everyone mumbled and nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay, who has a phone?" Kairi then looked around. "My phone is back in my dorm."

"Mine is at home charging." Olette looked into her bag to check. "I didn't bring it with me."

"Mine broke." Roxas shook his head.

"Mine is right here." Sora grabbed out his phone from his pocket. "Just don't talk to your dad for more than 2 minutes."

"Thanks Sora." Naminé reached out to grab the phone. She stared at the phone for a few minutes. Then she lifted her head and faced Sora. "How do you use this?"

"Are you serious Naminé?" Roxas covered his face with his hand. "That's so sad."

"Shut up Roxas, lots of people don't have cell phones." Kairi punched Roxas in the arm causing him to wince and rub his sore arm.

"Yeah, don't tease Naminé." Olette nodded her head.

"Anyways, you just press the green button here and tap in your number." Sora pointed to the green button.

"Oh, I see." Naminé typed in her number and pulled the cell phone beside her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi daddy." Naminé replied back.

"_Hi sweetie. Did the play end already?"_

"No, it hasn't started yet. I'm phoning because my friend invited me to sleepover at her house."

"_Which friend?"_

"Olette."

"_Are there going to be boys there?"_

"Yes, three of them." Naminé rolled her eyes. It was a typical question her dad would always ask her.

"_How many girls are there?"_

"Three if I'm going." Naminé played with a strand of her hair as she answered her dad's question in a bored tone.

"_Hmm. Alright. You can go to your friend's house."_

"Thanks daddy."

"_Just phone me when you're at your friend's house. So I can make sure I know where you are."_

"Alright, bye daddy." Naminé ended the call and handed the phone back to Sora.

"I can go to your house, Olette."

"Okay, so I'm going to run home right now to go prepare six beds. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Olette waved her hand to everyone as she exited the building.

"Well, I'm going to go check the special effects people." Roxas put his hands behind his head and started to walk into another room.

"Well, what shall we do?" Kairi took a seat beside Sora, as did Naminé.

"We can play 20 questions!" Sora raised his hand.

Naminé sighed. "This is going to be such a long night."

"Naminé do you have déjà vu? You already said that tonight!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is going to be an extremely long night." Naminé buried her head in her hands and sighed.

"Don't worry Naminé. After a while you'll get used to staying for 4 or 5 hours during the plays. So what are we going to do?" Kairi rested her head against the wall.

"I said we can play 20 questions!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm not that bored, Sora." Kairi said in an annoyed tone.

"I agree with Kairi, I'm not that bored yet either."

"I thought having a backstage buddy would be more exciting." Sora rested his head on one hand.

"Ehh." Kairi and Naminé replied back.

* * *

An hour had passed and since the three accomplished nothing during their silence, they all decided to go find something to do. Kairi was making sure her costume was on properly and rehearsing her script. Naminé was getting told by Selphie where to put their props. Olette had returned and was sitting in the audience with Hayner. Roxas was getting fitted into his costume and rehearsing his script. Sora was just sitting in his lone corner listening to his music player once again.

"So Naminé, you know where everything goes right? This box in the left corner, this lamp in the right corner, this mirror is by the desk that's already outside, this bowl of candy on the desk, these pieces of paper in the desk's drawer, this thingamajig on the shelf, this doohickey is hung on the wall, and this doodad is... somewhere." Selphie tapped a wooden board that had a list of all their props. "Well, who knows where that doodad goes just put it somewhere that you think will work well. And I'm too lazy to say where the rest of the stuff goes, so use your instincts or something. Remember, we're counting on you to put the stuff in the right place."

Selphie placed a hand on Naminé's shoulder and grinned. "Don't fail us Naminé!" Selphie wandered off to find the other people that are part of the set up crew.

"So much pressure and I don't even remember where half of these things go." Naminé stared at the pile of stuff that was in front of her. She had to get ready to place them all on stage in a few minutes.

"How are you doing Naminé? I haven't really talked to you tonight yet." Roxas popped up from behind Naminé.

"I'm doing horrible."

"That's great."

"MmmHmm." Naminé glared at the objects in front of her. "I wish I can melt all of this junk."

"Gee, thanks a lot, I spent a lot of time making some of these you know." He started to grab out random objects in the pile. "I made this thing in wood shop last year." He showed Naminé a picture frame. "I made this in metal shop." It was a metal tree with small gems that hung from its branches. "I made this at home." He opened a small box to show a detailed necklace.

"You made that? Are you sure you didn't buy that from somewhere?" Naminé raised her eyebrow as she examined the necklace. "It's so pretty."

"You can have it if you want. After the play that is, since the only reason I made it was for the play." Roxas stopped digging through the pile.

"I still don't believe you made this."

"Fine, don't believe me when I say I can make jewellery." Roxas raised his hands up to stretch. "Ask anyone here and they'll tell you that I made that. Well good luck with the placement of all the things. If you don't know where to put them you can always ask the other people in the set up crew. Later." He began to walk towards a crowd of people.

Naminé continued to eye the piece of jewellery. "Whatever, I need to concentrate on where to place all this stuff." She gently placed the box on the ground with the other stuff. "It's almost time for our class to go on stage."

* * *

Naminé has been at the school for around 3 hours. Her class was almost done performing.

"Olette's class is up next. I can't wait till this is all over."

"Well if you played 20 questions with me time would pass quicker." Sora was trying to beat his own high score on a game in his phone. "Stop shooting my gummi ship, heartless!"

"Can I try again later? I'm bored." Naminé peaked over Sora's shoulder to see his progress.

"Sure, just let me destroy this ship." Sora began to tap rapidly on his cell phone. "Hah! Hah! I win! I beat my high score!" He handed the phone to Naminé and began to jump around cheerfully.

"I don't get this game at all." Naminé shook her head and started to shoot down heartless with a gummi ship.

* * *

Finally, Olette and Hayner's class were on the stage performing. Kairi and Roxas decided to join Sora and Naminé backstage.

"Go Naminé go! Blast it to death!" Kairi began to cheer. She was really into the game.

"I'm blasting it! It won't go down!" Naminé continued to tap the attack button. In a few short moments Naminé's gummi ship went down. She sighed heavily and handed the cell phone to Kairi.

"Why am I backstage again?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Maybe because you let Kairi drag you here?"

"Well I'm going to go watch the play." Roxas got ready to leave the room.

"NO! You can't, you must stay and beat my high score! Prove you're better than me!" Kairi shoved the phone in front of Roxas.

"Kairi you're starting to get a bit too hyper. You should take deep breath. Also, why do I have to prove I'm better than you at a video game?" Roxas slowly reached out and began to play the addictive game on Sora's phone.

"Because I said you have to prove you're better than me!"

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen Kairi this...ecstatic." Naminé began to back away from Kairi and her crazed mood.

"She's just happy that the play is finished and she can relax now." Sora was also backing away from Kairi.

"So she's always like this after she finishes performing."

"Yep." Sora and Naminé had backed away so far they were now against the wall on the other side of the room. "Hey Naminé, don't you need to go grab some stuff to bring over to Olette's house?"

"Now that I think about it, I probably need my toothbrush and another pair of clothing." Naminé tapped her fingers against her arm. "How long before your class is finished?"

"They're a bit over a quarter into it so far. I'd say around an hour and a half left."

"Okay, then I'll go home to pick up some stuff now." Naminé walk out the door. Almost immediately, she breathed in the fresh air and sighed contently. "It feels so great to be out of that room!"

"I know doesn't it feel nice to be able to walk around!" Sora appeared from behind Naminé.

"What are you doing here?" Naminé turned and gave Sora a strange look.

"I'm going to follow you to your house."

"Why?" Naminé questioned.

"It's late right now, and Kairi and Roxas are going to end up giving me a headache if I stay in that room with them."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

Sora and Naminé walked towards Naminé house. They finally arrived and Naminé rang the doorbell.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing home now? And with a boy." Naminé's dad glared at Sora who was slowly retreating.

"Dad, I came to pick up some stuff for the sleepover. That's Sora, one of my friends." Naminé took off her shoes and ran inside the house.

"Whatever you say sweetie. Well, feel free to come in Sora. A friend of Naminé is a friend of mine." Naminé dad didn't stop glaring at Sora.

"That's okay, Sir. I'll just stand here and wait for Naminé to finish getting her stuff." Sora nervously squeaked out.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Naminé will only take a few minutes." Naminé's dad looked around then he faced Sora again. "So how long have you known my daughter?"

"Since late September." Sora took a big gulp. "Sir."

"So you only know her for a few months. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions to see how well you know my daughter?" Before Sora got a chance to reply, Naminé's dad started to fire off questions. "What is her favourite colour? What does she read? What is her favourite thing about school right now? What is her favourite animal? What is her favourite...?" Naminé's dad continued to ask questions at a fast pace. Then he looked expectantly at Sora to answer.

"White or blue. Depending on whether you think white is a shade or not. She doesn't read, but she should. She like third block because that's the best class with the best teacher. Her favourite animal is..." Sora answered all his questions with ease.

"Oh well..." Naminé's dad was stumped on what to ask next. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sora." At this moment, Naminé was running out of the house carrying a backpack.

"Daddy, were you being mean to Sora?"

"No, I wasn't, we were just having a friendly chat. Have fun at your friend's house."

"Bye daddy." Naminé walked towards Sora and walked farther away from her house with Sora.

"Bye sweetie." Naminé's dad scratched his head in a bit of confusion before he walked back into his house.

"So what did you talk about with my dad?" Naminé and Sora began their walk back to the school.

"Stuff."

"What type of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Naminé blew her hair out of the way.

"Yep, I'm not going to tell you." Sora laughed. _'I can't believe all the questions he asks were the questions I asked Naminé today. Good thing I'm used to listening to people talk fast, thanks to Kairi.' _

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just stuff." Naminé groaned as they entered the room backstage.

"Naminé, Sora, you guys are back! Guess what Roxas can't beat my score." Kairi greeted them from across the room.

"Wow, you suck Roxas!" Sora laughed as he walked towards them.

"Shut it Sora. Kairi beat your high score also." Roxas continued to tap the attack button on the phone.

"Ha-ha, wait what?" Sora snatched his phone away from Roxas. "No way, I worked so hard to get that high score! It is on, Kairi! Just watch me regain my high score!"

"Hey! Did you just exit my game? I was doing so well in it!" Roxas whined and started to watch Sora play.

Naminé laughed and decided to start talking to Kairi about what happened while she went home to grab her stuff. Kairi simply laughed and said, "Roxas sucks at video games."

* * *

The plays were finally over and unfortunately for Naminé's class, they didn't win. Olette and Hayner won once again. They were going to be enjoying a pizza party on Monday and a field trip to a musical on Tuesday.

Olette and Hayner were overjoyed. However, Sora was complaining and taking his anger out on those gummi ships once again.

They were currently at Olette's house, all six of them. Sora was in a corner gaming. Hayner was boxing with Kairi for whatever strange reason. They both had a pair of boxing gloves and all the necessary safety equipment. Olette and Roxas completely vanished on them as soon as they arrived at Olette's house. While Naminé, was trying to not laugh at Hayner's misfortune.

"Why am I boxing with you? You take self-defence courses! You can break my limbs or something!" Hayner whined as he continued to dodge Kairi's slow punches.

"You might put up a challenge." Kairi replied simply and sent another slow punch at Hayner. "Besides I'm already going easy on you."

"Just because I'm athletic doesn't mean I can win against you or put up a challenge." Hayner dodged the punch and continued to whine as he saw Kairi getting ready to send another punch at him. "Why don't you ask Roxas? He used to take self-defence classes with you didn't he?"

In a split second Kairi's slow punch suddenly made contact with Hayner. Hayner was taken aback by the sudden punch that he fell on the ground making a 'thud' sound.

"I would ask him, but do you see him anywhere?" Kairi growled and shouted. "He is doing who knows what with Olette!"

Hayner had nothing left to say except 'Ouch'. The sudden mood in the room changed to a dark one as Kairi began to approach the frightened Hayner. Sora quickly put a pause on his game and was getting himself ready to stop the current danger.

Naminé sat on the coach with fear. It was the first time she saw Kairi get this angry. She was about to ask them where the washroom was too. _'Should I risk getting beat up by Kairi?'_ Naminé bit her nails nervously and slowly raised her hand. She didn't know why she was raising her hand, but she felt that it would be better if she did.

"Do-do-does anyone knows where the washroom is?" Naminé nervously asked.

In almost an instant the dark mood changed to a bright and chipper one like before. "The washroom is down the hall, it should be the last room." Kairi replied with a bright smile. Then she bent down to help Hayner up and quietly muttered an apology for punching him too hard.

Hayner accepted the apology quickly and said that he was going to grab something to eat and ran to the kitchen. Sora picked up his cell phone and began to play his game once again. Kairi sighed and took a seat on the coach. She took off the boxing gloves and turns on the television and began to flip channels.

Naminé quickly ran down the hall in search of the washroom. However when she arrived at the end of the hall she saw three doors. There was one to her right, one in front of her and one to the left.

'_Great, by last room does she mean the one in front of me?' _Naminé decided to knock on the door.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she heard voices.

"_So I put the bead through here and the push this string through both beads?" _

"_No that wrong! You put the two beads in, then your third one. Then you loop the string through the first bead."_

"_Ah! You're confusing me. Show me again."_

"_Fine." _

Naminé was certain that those voices belong to Roxas and Olette. After all, the only other people in the house beside the teenagers were Olette's parents who were upstairs.

"_Look Roxas! I made the square!" Olette cheered happily._

"_Finally! Now make that square into a rectangle."_

"_Yeah, you just lost me again there."_

"_I guess I have to show you again?" Roxas sighed lightly and laughed. _

"_Yep. Sorry Roxas that I'm hopeless in this type of stuff. You're wasting all your free time to teach me too. You probably want to spend that time with Kairi!" Olette laughed lightly._

Naminé eyes then widened. She tried to connect her current knowledge together. There was still one thing missing in her linking. _'Okay, so the reason Roxas never has time afterschool is because he's teaching Olette how to make jewellery. Kairi suspects something is up with them, but doesn't know the whole picture. Olette isn't together with Roxas. Olette doesn't want it to take years to learn how to make jewellery because she wants to learn it as soon as possible? What is her motivation?' _Naminé felt like a detective as she continued to ponder in silence.

'_Wait, what am I doing? Stop eavesdropping Naminé! Don't get yourself in other people's business. If they want me to know what's up they'll tell me!' _Naminé began to hit herself in the head multiple times. She knocked on the door to her right and found that it was the washroom.

* * *

"Nothing is ever on television anymore." Kairi sighed as she continued to flip the channel.

"Anyone want to play video games with me?" Hayner pointed to a gaming system that was by the television. "I play it all the time whenever I'm over with Roxas and Pence."

"Fine, we'll play whatever that thing is." Kairi put the remote back on the table and sighed. She turned her head towards Sora who had finally reclaimed his high score. "What are you doing now Sora?"

"Writing. What else does it look like?" Sora was sitting at a table writing something.

"What about you Naminé? What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing some drawings for art." Naminé conscience managed to convince her that eavesdropping was bad and that she shouldn't poke her nose into other's business. She was currently drawing to take her mind off the situation. "Now I'm finished my thirty-sixth drawing."

"Wow Naminé. You're on a drawing spree. It's only been like a month." Sora commented.

"Well, I only have around two month left to finish all my drawings."

"Okay, the system is connected!" Hayner told Kairi and handed her a controller. "We're going to play some boxing. The only time I can beat you."

"As if. I play this game all the time with Sora and Riku. Also with Roxas, whenever he comes to Destiny Island." Kairi started to punch Hayner's character virtually.

Naminé laughed and decided to take a break, mostly because she couldn't do her next assignment without some help. She watched Kairi and Hayner play for a bit until it got really obvious that Kairi was more experience in the game. Then Naminé got up from her seat to see what Sora was writing.

She snuck up behind Sora and started to read what he was writing. Then she noticed that he wasn't writing a story but rather a poem. Sora seemed to notice her presence as he slowly turned his head around and franticly covered his poem.

Naminé stared at Sora for a few moments. As she was about to open her month to say something, Sora quickly jumped out of his seat and covered her mouth.

"Kairi, Hayner. I'm going to go show Naminé the apple tree in Olette's backyard! We'll be right back!"

"Whatever." They mumbled and continued playing their game.

Sora gathered his paper together and dragged Naminé outside with him. The sky was still bright because this was Twilight Town, the place where the sky never gets dark.

"Okay! Naminé before you start laughing about it. Let me make it clear that I got bored and decided to write some poetry because I couldn't think of anything for my story. So I don't write poetry often. I only write when I'm bored and when I have no inspiration for my story. So don't laugh at me." Sora started to bow down and beg.

"I mean I was surprised to find out you write poetry, but I didn't think you feared people finding out that badly. I mean it's probably embarrassing since it isn't everyday that you see a teenage boy writing poetry. But it isn't a bad thing." Naminé thought back to that time she saw Sora scribbling on a piece of paper under a pile of paper. _'So that was what he was doing...'_

"It's weird if people know so don't tell anyone. Even though almost everyone knows... Just don't remind everyone."

"Uh. Aren't you overreacting Sora?" Naminé scratched her cheek.

"Last time I heard that when everyone found out about a guy writing poetry, they attacked him with sticks!" Sora began to babble strange stories.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" Naminé couldn't take his babbling anymore and decided to slap Sora across the face. "It's not a big deal that you write poetry. I knew all sorts of guys that wrote poetry back at my old school and they never got beaten up for it. People aren't going to do whatever ridiculous things you came up with or heard of. I'll keep it a secret if you're that embarrassed by it! Now shut up already!" Naminé replied in an angry whisper.

"Thanks Naminé! Please never speak of this again; it's weird if people are reminded of it again. I know I'm overreacting, but it's weird, it's just plain weird if people know." Sora groaned sadly.

"You're completely overreacting. Anyways, where's that apple tree you were going to show me? Also I need your help with my next art assignment. I need to illustrate a poem written by someone in my class, namely you."

"I'm screwed; Axel's going to end up reminding everyone that I write poetry, just like last year." Sora slapped himself in the face and pointed to an apple tree.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 6 is finally completed! I ended up not having time to write a Christmas or New Year's chapter. But I'll be writing that as soon as possible. Just at a later day/week, so it'll be out of season, but oh well. Anyways, I'll going to fix up some typos and errors I found in previous chapters. If there's typos or errors in this chapter feel free to point them out. Please rate & review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 7**

It was another day at school. The class was now trying to decide what to do for their next performance which was going to be before their winter holidays. They had exactly one month and 3 weeks left to prepare.

"Alright, so who is going to be playing the leading roles this time?" Selphie had a clipboard in her hands and a piece of paper with everyone's name of it. "Let's start making sure that everyone has some sort of role today. So tomorrow, we can start working on the script and costumes and so on."

Everyone gave Selphie a shrug. Losing many times over and over again will eventually bring down your spirit. "What about Roxas and Kairi? Are you two going to play the leading roles again?"

"I don't really care." Kairi replied nonchalantly. She rested her head on the table and gave a bored yet sad expression on her face.

"I'm not acting for the winter play. I want to be part of the special effects group if that's alright." Roxas quickly spoke up and returned to fiddling with a piece of jewellery on his brand new one-person desk.

"Okay. At least we're starting to go somewhere. Kairi, I'll give you whatever job is leftover since I want to give you a new thing to do. Roxas can be in charge of the special effects. So who wants to act and who wants to work on props?" Selphie tried to catch everyone's attention by stomping her foot on the ground. It worked.

Soon the class chatted lively as Selphie went around the class asking people for what they wanted to do.

Selphie finally reached Naminé. "So Naminé, I could use another actor."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere on that stage." Naminé shook her head vigorously.

"Well you said you can't sew, so you can't be costume crew. You were already in the setup crew so I'm trying to give you a new job. I decided that Kairi is going to be part of the costume crew after some thought. So I could use more actors."

"No way, I'm not acting. I don't mind setting up again. I rather help setup than act."

"Yeah, well the thing is. The setup group prefers if you don't touch the props because they weren't very happy with your placement of the stuff during the fall play." Selphie pressed her lips together. "But don't feel bad Naminé. We did the play to the best of our ability. Your placement was good enough that we were able to reach everything without too much trouble."

'_Great, I messed up in setup. Well, all I did was follow their instructions.' _Naminé gave herself a face palm.

"Then what is there left for me to do besides acting?" Naminé was almost on the verge of pleading to Selphie.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?" Naminé moved her fingers up to her mouth as if she was about to start biting her nails.

"Zip, nada, zilch."

"But, but..." Naminé stammered.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you act!" Selphie grinned and walked away, she refused to take a no from Naminé.

"But, but..." Naminé continued stammering when she realized there was no point. "I'm so dead." She began to bang her head on her desk. "Why me?" She continued to echo that phrase while banging her head on the table. "Why _me_?"

"Hey Naminé. Guess you can't wiggle out of your part either?" Kairi turned her head over to face Naminé.

"Why does life hate me? What did I ever do?" Naminé replied to Kairi's question and continued to bang her head on her desk. _'Is this the world's cruel way of punishing me for eavesdropping and sneaking up on people?'_

"C'mon we need more actors everyone!" Selphie shook her clipboard angrily to try and catch the class' attention again. "It's almost lunch time. We need to start deciding and practicing our play as soon as possible!"

"Oh look, class is over." A random student pointed out. Almost immediately, everyone turned their heads to the clock. Soon everyone got up and started to wobble out of class. Zexion didn't care much if they left. In fact, he was overjoyed. Zexion began to pack up his papers to get ready to leave also.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Kairi mumbled and began to walk at a slow pace towards the cafeteria. Naminé and Roxas followed silently behind.

"Hey you guys." Sora was always the first to arrive at the cafeteria. He was saving a table for everyone.

"Hey Sora." The three of them greeted him with a bored expression.

"Why aren't you at the pizza party, Sora?" Roxas asked as he took a seat beside Sora.

"I don't feel like eating pizza. It's already bad enough I'm being forced to go to a musical tomorrow."

"I want to go to the musical." Kairi muttered sadly as she sat down across Sora and Roxas.

"I just want to cry some more." Naminé took the seat beside Kairi.

"Sigh..." The group of four sighed heavily as they ate their lunch in silence.

"Hey, what's up everyone?" Riku smiled energetically at his friends. "Guess what, I just got a hundred percent on my math midterm. I even beat Pence."

They all mumbled congrats as they continued to eat their meal in silence.

"You people are dead inside." Riku sighed and took the other seat beside Kairi.

"I'm going to go walk around." Roxas rolled up his garbage together into a ball and tossed it into the garbage can. "I'll see you all later."

"Later." They all replied.

Naminé sat with Kairi, Riku and Sora. They decided to discuss plans for the winter holiday. Naminé soon realized she had nothing to do with them. The three of them were planning to go back to Destiny Island for the winter holidays to see their parents and hang out back in their hometown. Naminé had no reason to go to Destiny Island. Her hometown was Radiant Garden. The only people that would care about her if she went back there would be her friend and her mom.

"I'm going to go to class a bit early. I'll see you guys later." Naminé got up from her seat.

"Ah, wait up Naminé. I might as well go with you. See you later Kairi, Riku!" Sora quickly gathered his belongings and followed beside Naminé.

"Don't you want to discuss your holiday plans with them?" They decided to take a longer detour around the school as they were still fairly early for class.

"Nah, we can always talk on the phone. The holidays are still pretty far away anyway." Sora and Naminé began to exit the main building.

"Do you need to grab anything before we go to class?" Naminé held her sketchbook in her hand.

"Nope, I don't need anything. Besides, Axel has everything!" Sora laughed and Naminé began to laugh also.

Naminé's laugh was quickly stopped when she saw Roxas sitting by a tree outside. She was about to greet him when she stopped again and saw a group of people approaching him. One individual had long silver hair.

"Sora, is that Riku approaching Roxas?" Naminé quickly grabbed Sora and pushed him against the wall. "Who are the people around Riku? They don't look friendly." Naminé's voice quickly turned into a faint whisper.

"Uh-oh. This probably is going to end very ugly." Sora bit his lips and whispered back to Naminé.

"What do you me-" Naminé eyes widen. She heard the crumbling sound of an object echo from when Riku took a step beside Roxas.

She heard some inappropriate language being spat out by the two teens. However, she couldn't hear the entire conversation. The other teens beside Riku also contributed to the verbal fight.

"Shouldn't we stop them Sora?" Naminé starts to tug on Sora's sleeve. "Why are they fighting?"

"Well... They just don't have a good friendship." Sora scratched his head nervously. "In fact, they sort of hate each other."

"What? But they talk to each other all the time!"

"It's just sort of an act they put up. After all, this is a school with crazed actors?"

"That's not good... Anyways, focusing on what's happening now; shouldn't we step in to stop them?" Naminé watched as their voices got louder and more aggressive.

Then all of a second, everything became a blur and turned into a fist fight. Everyone except Riku and Roxas were knocked down. Then Roxas ended it by giving Riku an uppercut. Riku fell right down just like his friends.

Naminé immediately ran towards them. Sora followed closely behind.

"Roxas! What just happened?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned around with shock filling his face. "Did you just see what happened?"

"Yeah." Naminé wasn't sure how to approach this situation. Sora stood grimly beside her.

"It's nothing you should worry about Naminé." Roxas went down and grabbed a crumpled box. He opened the lid gingerly and sighed. He closed the lid and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that. If I come home late Sora, you can probably guess what happened. I suggest taking Riku and his buddies to the nurse. It's probably just a bruise though."

Roxas grabbed his backpack and walked towards the side building. "Oh yeah, I manage to convince Selphie to let you help with the special effects. You don't need to act."

"Thanks." Naminé watched as Roxas kicked the side building's door open.

Sora scratched his head in frustration. "Naminé, can you help me drag these guys to the nurse?"

"Sure." Naminé frowned.

* * *

Naminé and Sora ended up almost being late for class. Luckily, Axel didn't care much for those who were late.

"Well, half the class disappeared again. This makes my life so much harder now that I have to phone their parents." Axel crossed his arms and began to pace back and forth at the front of the class. "Anyways, since most people have midterms around now, I decided I'll do a homework check. You should be done fifty percent of your work by now."

'_Just great, I'm short a lot of drawings.' _Naminé opened her sketchbook to the fiftieth page. It was completely blank. She moves it back to page thirty-eight. _'This is the one that I got help from Sora. He helped write the poem and I illustrated it. Then I ended up getting lazy over the weekend. Axel better not take off marks.'_

"Let's start with Naminé! Alright, please handover your sketchbook!" Axel held his hand out waiting for Naminé to place the sketchbook in his hand.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ Naminé rolled her eyes and placed the sketchbook in Axel's hand.

"Let's see your art." Axel began to flip through the sketchbook at an incredible pace. He mumbled words under his breath as he quickly observed each drawing.

Naminé began to bite her nails nervously as Axel was getting closer to page thirty-eight which was the last drawing she drew in the sketchbook.

"Hmm, good, bad, pretty, bleh, ehh..." Then Axel stopped at a page and stared at it for a long time. "Wow, this definitely caught my interest."

Axel turned Naminé's sketchbook around for the whole class to see. "It's number thirty-eight! The poem and picture! So let's see who you got to write this poem..." Axel turned the sketchbook around again and he squint his eyes to look for the name of the poet.

"This poem is written by... Sara." Axel gave a puzzled look at the class. He squint his eyes again at the drawing. "This poem is written by... Sara. Do we even have a Sara here?"

Naminé couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Mind telling me who Sara is, Naminé?" Naminé immediately quieted down and froze in place now that everyone directed their attention to her. "Well?"

"Umm..." Naminé stuttered. Many eyes looked at her, most of them with bored and tired eyes. Nonetheless everyone was still looking at her.

Sora observed Naminé's sudden change. At that instant, he gave an unheard chuckle to himself before raising his hand.

"Yes, Sora?" Axel directed his attention to Sora and like a murder of crows the class followed Axel's eyes. "Do you have something to say?"

Sora took a big gulp and pause. "Yes. I would like to say that it's not 'Sara' who wrote that poem, but me, Sora." Sora gave a huge exaggeration when he said his name.

"Oh, it's you again, with the poems. Suddenly, this drawing looks less interesting." Axel closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Naminé. "Good job Naminé. You have slightly impressed me and you've set a fairly high bar for the other artist to beat."

Axel moved onto the next student. At that moment, Naminé gave a relieved sigh now that Axel shifted his attention and that he didn't realize that she didn't meet the homework check requirement.

All of a sudden, Naminé realized what Sora just did. Naminé quickly turned to look at Sora.

Ever so slowly, Sora moved his hands to grab his hood. He covers his gravity defying hair and leans closer to the keyboard. The two people around him were giving some light laughs as they jabbed Sora in the arm with joking smiles on their faces.

Naminé felt a pang of guilt for not writing neater and troubling Sora. Her face reddened as she saw people pointing at her. She heard parts of their conversation.

'_I want to see more of her drawings.'_

'_What a show off.' _

'_That one was really good; it totally matches the poem that Sora wrote!'_

'_I wonder if she can give me tips on how to water paint.'_

It was for the most part positive comments. However, Naminé still couldn't stand the attention that people were showing her.

Naminé lowers her head and covers her face with her sketchbook. She rested the sketchbook against her head and used her free hands to cover her ears.

Meanwhile, Sora shook off the two jokers besides him to sneak a glance at Naminé. He was shocked at Naminé current position.

"Ha-ha, Sora, you and your poems. I can't even stand learning about poetry!" The guy to Sora's left laughed. "You're such a strange guy."

"Yeah, I'm weird, thanks for the compliment." Sora said in a low tone as he watched Naminé.

"Hey Sora. Whoops, should I call you, Sara instead?" The guy to Sora's right gave a punch to Sora's arm.

"No, call me Sora. Feel free to call me Sara behind my back though. I won't really care then." Sora rubbed his arm. "I'll see you guys later." Sora took out his USB from the computer. In a quick click, he closed the computer.

Sora got up from his seat and began to walk towards Naminé. "Hey Naminé, want to ditch this class?" Sora kneels down and whispers beside Naminé.

Camly, Naminé pushes her sketchbook down and gives a small glance at Sora. "Can we actually ditch?" She gives him a sceptical look.

"Let's ask Axel then." Sora gets up and walks towards Axel who was wandering the classroom flipping through sketchbooks.

"Ditch? Whatever, you came at some point during the day. You're no longer my responsibility. I dismiss you and Naminé." Axel waved his hand towards the two. "Bye, you two. Resist the temptation."

"Of what?" Sora and Naminé spoke simultaneously

"Of stealing my food on your way out." Axel scoffed and continued to flip through a sketchbook.

"Whatever. Let's go Naminé!" Sora grabbed a hold of Naminé hand and they hastily ran out of class into the hallway. "We'll go steal his food next time." Sora grinned mischievously.

"I can't believe Axel just let us leave. But sure let's steal his food next time." Naminé snickered.

"Well, aren't you glad that we get to leave Naminé?" Sora smiled brightly.

Naminé takes a pause to smile back at Sora. "Yep. You totally saved me."

"I wasn't doing that just for you. It was also to benefit myself." Sora stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Well thanks anyways. I couldn't stand being there for much longer. It was slowly killing me inside!"

"Yeah, people praising you are so bad." Sora replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't like attention or people looking at me. Also, not all the people were praising me. There was like a few oddballs that called me a show off."

"Whatever you say, Naminé."

"_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" __(So, what are we going to do?)_

"_Je ne care pas." _

"_Yesh! Parlez en français, Roxas! __Travaillez!" (Talk in French Roxas! Work!)_

"Are they who I think they are?" Naminé spoke in a calm whisper.

"You even heard Olette say Roxas. What more proof do you need?" Sora yawned.

"_How is your project?" __Roxas sighed out. _

"_Quoi? Je ne comprend pas!" (What? I don't understand!)_

"_Est-ce que ton projet est bon?" (Is your project good?)_

"_Est-ce tu veux dire le petit cadeau?" __(Do you mean the little present?)_

"_Oui, le cadeau, le projet, c'est la même chose. __Why are you forcing me to communicate with you in French, Olette?" (Yes, the present, the project, it's the same thing.)_

"_C'est bon d'améliorer ton français. __But fine, I can't really say the next part unless I speak in English." (It's good to improve your French.)_

"This sucks, Sora. I can't understand them. All I know is something about a project!" Naminé clung to the wall, which was a fairly familiar position for her.

"So this is what you did last time. This is how you sneak up on people." Sora nodded his head in awe.

"Shut up Sora. I don't do this often. Only recently because all of you are being weird and making me go insane from all the missing puzzle pieces."

"You're acting like Kairi when she's trying to predict everything that happens in those lame dramas that she watches and performs."

"Shh, Sora. I can't hear them." Naminé places a finger to her mouth. "Shhh...."

"_Well, I'm almost done the present. I plan on giving it to him after the winter play. I'm also going to confess on that day. It took you like a year to teach me how to make it and then it took me another year to make and perfect it. Now I'm just applying the finishing touches on it." Olette smiles timidly._

"_After you confess, we're probably going to hang out a lot less. It was fun the last two years."_

"_Ha-ha. You act like we're going to suddenly stop talking to each other, Roxas!" Olette ran a hand through her hair. "We'll always be close friends. We might not hang out as much, but we'll still hang out every once in awhile." _

"_Yeah, that's true."_

"_Besides now you can hang out with Kairi more without feeling guilty. Or making me feel guilty for taking away your free time." Olette beams. "Then when you and Kairi get together, we can go on double dates." Olette teased. _

"_Ha-ha." Roxas grins. "Yeah. __Well let's go back to working on the video project for French."_

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 7 is finished! Hurray. Well, I'm going to get started on Chapter 8. Feel free to correct me if I made errors. Also if you know French, feel free to correct my French! So please Rate & Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 8**

_Naminé's POV_

It was almost time for our winter play. We were currently rehearsing in our physical education class. Rehearsing in this class was embarrassing. The students with window seats are able to see our every move. Just standing outside and doing nothing is making me feel self-conscious.

"Kairi, there's a loose thread here!"

"Coming!" Kairi was currently making sure that all the costumes were fitting perfectly. With a scissor in her hands she was clearly not a role model to follow right now.

"Roxas, how do you work this thing again?"

"Let me see." Roxas was the leader for the special effect group. There were around three different groups in special effects. We had the music, the lighting, and the stage effects. I was second in command, yet I contributed nothing.

"Alright, everyone let's start from scene five again!" Selphie directed the whole play. She helped a bit with everything. "Someone get me a biscuit!" She also abused her position as our director.

"_Psst, Naminé!"_

I turned my head. It was Sora once again, ditching his class when he should be helping them. Although I don't agree with the way he ditches class. I'm also sort of relieved. Now I don't have to be left in complete boredom.

"Hey Sora. Snuck out again?"

"Not like anyone cares. I ditch all my classes after the teacher is done teaching and giving everyone time to practise their play." Sora took a seat beside me. "Besides you're glad that I ditch class aren't you? Now you have someone to talk to and vice versa. We both win!" He grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Anyways, what's the prize this time?"

"I heard it was another pizza party and some sort of trip again." Sora shakes his head and sighs. "What's with people always celebrating with pizza parties? I'm sick of eating pizza already. Also the trips suck."

"Don't ask me. I wished I had some pizza right now. In addition, Kairi would've loved to go to that musical, so would half the people around here. I wouldn't have mind going to a musical too, it's better than this." I pointed to the clusters of people that were known as my classmates.

"So true, the only good thing about that musical is I get to ditch class and sleep all day. I don't even remember what the musical was called or about."

"That is such a waste. Oh yeah, how come they aren't doing the whole partner switching thing as a reward? Olette told me they did it last year, but since her class won they didn't want to switch partners. So the reward went to waste for them." This was something that has been bugging me for a while. Wouldn't some people want to win that reward so they can get a better actor into their class?

"Well recently the counsellors are getting lazy and more annoyed. Every time they have the partner switch that means the schedule must be switch also, so that the switched person will be in the right class, so they can practise with their new class in the last 30 minutes of each class."

I blanked out completely. I barely even processed what Sora said. "You know what? All I heard and remember is switch blah class blah."

"Do you want me to repeat it again?"

"Sure, in simpler terms while you're at it. Not like I have anything else to do."

"I'll even give you an example. Olette and Roxas were partners. Kairi and Hayner were partners. Olette and Roxas' class won. They decide to switch with Kairi and Hayner's class. They trade Roxas for Hayner. Roxas goes to Kairi's class. Hayner goes to Olette's class. At the same time Roxas' schedule must be changed to the same thing as Kairi's except in third block. The same thing applied for Hayner, his schedule has to change to correspond to Olette's schedule."

"You know what, I'm pretty sure I already figured that out." It was a clear example. I didn't really need it though. I got it the first time. I'm just bored out of my mind.

"Thanks for making me waste my time, Naminé." He pouted.

"No problem, Sora." I laughed cheerfully.

"Hey Naminé! Get your bum off that chair and come help us!" Selphie began to shout at me. "If you have nothing to do in special effects you can help some people rehearse their lines."

"Yeah, yeah. Coming Selphie." I turned to Sora and said in a hush tone. "I'm not even sitting on a chair. You're so lucky you don't have to do any of these pointless things."

"Yeah, well partly because I escape before they have anytime to tell me to do any of those 'pointless things'." Sora decided it would be fun to imitate my tone. I got up from the ground and kicked Sora in the knee before walking towards Selphie.

"What the -" Sora shouted and started to jump on one foot. He closed his mouth to shut off any fowl language that was about to escape. Smart boy, considering Larxene was currently babysitting us.

"Alright, who needs help with their lines?" I laughed out loud as I began to help my classmate with their lines. Unfortunately, I wasn't much help as I kept on giggling in between lines. Stupid Sora, he was still jumping on one foot clutching his knee while holding the most bizarre expression on his face.

* * *

_Later that Day... (Third POV)_

"Naminé, phone call." Naminé's dad held a phone in his hand as he stood outside of Naminé's room.

"Who is it?" Naminé got up from her seat and began to reach for the phone.

"You'll find out in a second." He drops the phone into Naminé's hand and walks away from the room.

She rolled her eyes and puts the phone beside her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey! Do you miss me?" A gentle tapping was heard in the background._

"Are you who I think you are?"

"_I don't know. Who do you think I am Nami?" The tapping continued. _

"Are you my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"_Bingo!" The tapping stopped and turned into a brief applause. _

Naminé let out a loud squeal. "I missed you so much! Why don't you phone me more?"

"_I was afraid I was going to spoil the surprise!"_

"What surprise?" Naminé paced around in her room. "What are you hiding from me?"

"_Well I'm going to be arriving in Twilight Town next week and I'm going to be staying at your house for the winter holidays!" _

"Ah!" Naminé let out another happy scream. In the background her father was screaming 'Shut up already!' "No daddy. I'm talking on the phone so please be more respectful. Sorry about that."

"_Anyways, we can talk a lot more when I arrive. So I'll see you later Naminé!" _

"Fine, fine. I'll see you then. I can also introduce you to all my new friends!"

"_Kay. I'll phone you in a few days. These long distance phone calls are expensive! Bye!"_

"Bye!" Naminé ended the call. "I can't believe it. We'll be able to hang out all winter break. I wish mom was able to come over too. But she's always too busy with her work."

She grabbed a nearby pillow and gave it a tight hug. "I wonder if Xion will be here in time for the winter plays. Oh well, I should do at least one more drawing before tomorrow." Naminé tossed the pillow across the room and traded it for her sketchbook. She lowered her eyelids and reached for her pencil. Slowly, she gracefully whips her pencil across the page, making careful strokes while she kept to the content tune playing in her head.

* * *

_A few days later..._

The winter play was tonight. Everyone eagerly prepared. This time the school posted the schedule for performing earlier. Once again, Olette's class and Kairi's class made it through the elimination rounds. To their surprise though, Riku's class actually made it through also!

"Kairi, moved to the center of the stage." Roxas pressed a button near his microphone.

"_Roger that."_

Naminé watched from the booth across the stage with Roxas. She watched as Kairi approached the center and began to flail her arms.

Roxas flipped a switch. A light pointed to the center of the stage on Kairi.

"Selphie how's the lighting?" Roxas pressed a different button and spoke into his microphone.

"_Make it a bit dimmer."_

"How's this?"

"_Good. Next light."_

Naminé sighed heavily as she sat in her chair drawing in her sketchbook. Her class was first, so they got the chance to try out the lighting and they got to place all their props beforehand. Naminé's class has been staying afterschool preparing. The play wasn't going to start for another hour.

"Hey Naminé!" The door squeaked and silent footsteps walked into room.

Naminé turned her chair around and her eyes gleamed. "Xion! How did you know I was here? When did you arrive?" She jumped out of the chair and greeted her close friend with a hug.

"Your dad told me. He picked me up from the train station a while ago and dropped me off here. He told me to go to the theatre area. I wandered for so long! This school is twice, no three times as big as the one back in Radiant Garden!" Xion moved her short black hair away from her eyes. "It's so great to be able to see you, Naminé! I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer! You started travelling with your dad all summer and everything. I couldn't contact you at all! We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright!" Naminé replied and smiled. Then she gasped lightly. "Oh right, Xion, meet one of my friends. This is Roxas. Roxas this is my friend, Xion." Naminé gestured at Roxas and then at Xion.

Xion politely replied with a 'hello' and a wave. Roxas simply waved.

"Well, someone doesn't want to talk." Xion crossed her arms.

"He's just busy right now. I should be doing something too, but I don't know anything about this thing." Naminé gestured towards the control panel filled with many different switches.

"So when do you guys actually start performing?"

"In an hour."

"Oh." Xion scratched her head. "Anything I can help with?"

"Go see Selphie; she always has something for people to do." Roxas quickly spoke up, and then he returned to talking to Selphie and Kairi through his microphone and earpiece. "Kairi, walk slowly towards the center. Selphie, I'm sending down two helpers. Give them something to do."

"Hey! We didn't actually volunteer!" Naminé pouted and frowned. "This sucks, you don't want to receive instruction from Selphie. It's horrible." Naminé reminisced to the fall play and when Selphie instructed her where to place the props. "So horrible."

* * *

"Naminé you're slacking off again, huh? Oh well, I got some stuff you can do. But first, who's the newbie?" Selphie wrote something on her clipboard and pointed her pencil towards Xion.

"Hi, I'm Xion; I'm one of Naminé's friends. I'm here to watch the plays, but since I came early I wanted to help."

"Alright, do you know anything about sewing?" Selphie continued to tap her clipboard.

"I took a class on sewing before. I'm not really good at sewing, but I know the basics."

"Alright! You're hired! Your wage starts at nothing per hour. Go see Kairi; she's in charge of fixing costumes and whatnots." Selphie pointed towards Kairi who was still walking back and forth on the stage. "She'll give you some sort of thing to work on."

"Okay." Xion began to walk towards Kairi. Almost instantly, they start a conversation. Kairi shows Xion a box filled with costumes and then she hands Xion a pair of scissors. After that, Kairi returned to walking on the stage.

"Now let's see, I have a very difficult task for you Naminé. Are you ready?" Selphie attempted to make an intimidating voice.

"Sure, sure, let's get it over with." Naminé covered her yawn with her left hand.

"I want you... to..." Selphie gave a tiny pause. "To go and make me a sandwich!" Selphie grins and hands Naminé a paper with a list of ingredients she would like in her sandwich.

"Sure..." Naminé swipes the piece of paper out of Selphie's hand like lightening and speeds out of the room towards the cooking rooms.

"Stupid Selphie is abusing her position by telling me to make her a sandwich with the following ingredient." Naminé muttered and began to read the list. "Swiss cheese, romaine lettuce, cherry tomatoes, scrambled eggs, dill pickles, mayonnaise, mustard, onion, mushrooms, whole wheat bread, chocolate, and the list keeps going and going..."

"Ha-ha, it's one of Selphie's ridiculous requests."

Naminé quickly turns around and finds her facing the chocolate brunette. "What are you doing here, Sora?"

"I went home first, then Roxas' mom; my aunt, sent me on a mission to deliver this sandwich to Roxas because she's afraid that Roxas' is going to starve while he stays at school prepping for the play. Also to deliver this message to Roxas' that we can have the sleepover at his house."

"Oh right, you and Roxas live together right now. Wait, sleepover?"

"Mmhmm, you're invited too. It's a tradition we've been keeping alive for a while. We mooch off someone's house after the plays are done."

"Oh, I see. I'll need to go home and grab some stuff then." Naminé begins to tap her foot. "I'll need my toothbrush, my pyjamas, my sketchbook..." She raised a finger for every item she wanted to bring. She raised her thumb, "Then I need to tell my dad, and then I need to tell Xion that I'm going somewhere..."

"Who's Xion?" Sora interrupts.

"She's my friend, who's staying at my place right now. We were planning on catching up after the play, but then I guess that'll have to be postponed." Naminé said in a chipmunk voice.

"Why not just invite her over; she's free to come too." Sora completely unfazed by the speedy replied.

"REALLY? Can she really?" Naminé eyes lit up and she smiled. "Are you absolutely sure she can?" Naminé looked at Sora with glittering eyes.

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier like some guy always said." Sora chucked nervously as Naminé began to giggle happily and dance on spot.

"Yay!" Naminé pushed her arms in the air and continued to babble happy words.

"Anyways, what are _you_ doing here?" Sora pointed at Naminé; stopping her happy dance.

"Didn't you hear me talking? I need to make Selphie a sandwich."

"Oh so that's her request, all I heard was you muttering about random foods, so I assumed it was Selphie who asked you to do something."

"I'm never going to be able to make a sandwich like this, since the cooking room is closed too." While the two were talking they had slowly made their way towards the cooking area. "Why does life hate me, Sora?" Naminé started to bang her head on the door hoping that her head will knock it down.

"Life doesn't hate you, it just doesn't like you?"

"Thanks, that's so much better, anyways don't you need to deliver that sandwich-" Naminé glares at the sandwich that Sora was holding. "What's in that sandwich?"

"Just some cheese, egg, lettuce, and some weird vegetables my aunt put and this piece of chocolate that my aunt told me to give to Roxas." Sora took the sandwich off his hand to reveal a small chocolate bar. He puts the sandwich back to cover the chocolate bar. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How much would you be willing to sell me that sandwich?" Naminé grabbed out her wallet.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, unless you want to give it to me for free."

"But this is supposed to be Roxas' food."

"I'll give you a dollar."

"SOLD!" Sora handed the sandwich to Naminé and reached out to redeem his dollar. Naminé then pulled her dollar away.

"Chocolate also."

"Hmm, fine." Sora handed the chocolate to Naminé and gained a dollar. "All yeah, I'm a dollar richer; I'm going to go buy a drink."

"Okay, I'll see you later Sora, nice making business with you."

"Just don't tell Roxas that sandwich was supposed to be his. Though, he probably won't care much anyways, but just to be safe." Sora laughed and ran to a vending machine.

"Will do." Naminé held the sandwich and chocolate in her hand. "I'm sorry Roxas if you're hungry right now. But I value my life." Naminé prayed on spot and returned to the theatre.

"Hey! You actually got me a sandwich! Good job! You're my new best friend!" Selphie grabbed the chocolate and sandwich. She ate the chocolate first and proceeded to eating the sandwich. "Boy, this sandwich is good even though it has only traces of things I want, but good enough!"

"Wow Selphie, you said I was your new best friend like a minute ago." Xion walked towards them. "But that is a nice sandwich; make one for me sometime soon will you, Nami?"

"Ha-ha, sure..." Naminé sweat dropped and tensely rubbed her arm. _'Maybe I was overreacting... Selphie's not that scary... I'm being so melodramatic. I'm sorry Roxas, I'll make it up to you someday.'_

"So the play is going to start soon right, I can hear some people lining up outside the theatre already." Naminé switched the subject. "Should I get ready to go up to the booth now?"

"Hmm, I guess." Selphie said between bites. "Let me message Roxas." Selphie pressed a button that was by the collar of her shirt. "Roxas, do you read me? Roxas, reply back. Over."

"So Xion, are you just going to sit in the audience?" Naminé walked over to Xion while fidgeting with her fingers.

"I guess, since I came here to watch the plays. I should probably go grab a seat now before people come in and take all the good seats." Xion began to walk around the room looking for a seat.

"Hello? Roxas, can you hear me? I can see you up there! Sort of, not really, okay I can't see you up there at all, but reply back, over."

Selphie continued to contact Roxas, but he wasn't replying back. "Naminé, can you just go up to the booth? I really need to make sure that Roxas can hear me right now, otherwise our play is ruined!" Selphie kneeled onto the ground in an overdramatic way. "The play has to go on!"

"Sure, I'll go check."

Naminé began to make her way to the hallway, and then around to the booth that was across the stage. "Hey Roxas? You in here?" There was no answer. "Roxas? Are you okay? Are you hungry? Did you collapse from hunger?" Naminé slowly reached for the doorknob and she turned it to the right.

"Hello?" Naminé walked into the room and found that it was empty. "Okay, where's Roxas?" She moved her head back and forth, up and down, but to no avail did she find Roxas.

"Great, he's not here... Now I'm talking to myself. Just great..." Naminé scratched her head and walked out of the room.

"I found you! C'mon let's go before we miss it!"

"What?" In a matter of seconds, Naminé was getting drag down the hallway by Sora. "Hey Sora, what are you doing? The plays are about to start!"

"You don't care about the plays anyways! BUT you'll want to see this! Now shush." Sora slowed down and stopped by a corner. He pokes his head out. Sora turns to Naminé and raises his finger to his mouth "Shh, be very quiet."

Naminé blinked a few times and decided to listen. She pokes her head out to see what the commotion was about. "Hey, it's Roxas. Selphie's looking for him." Naminé whispers.

"Yeah, I know who Roxas is. Anyways, shh."

"_Roxas, where's Hayner? Did you tell him to meet me here? Why isn't he here yet?" Olette paced around in a frantic mess. "What if he tripped on the stairs? Or worst, what if he suddenly fell ill?" _

"_Relax, Olette. I told him right before he went home to meet me here. He should be coming now since the plays are about to start."_

"_What were your exact words? He could've mistaken your meaning! He's not exactly the sharpest tack."_

"_You're being all weird and insane." Roxas shakes his head and grabs out his phone. "Oh look, a text from Hayner." _

"_What does it say?" Olette began to grab her hair. _

"_It said, 'Sorry Roxas, I might be a bit late. I met up with Pence and Riku on the way. So I got sidetracked. I'm currently running to meet up with you. Why did you want to meet up before the play again? Could it be what I think it is?'"_

"_Is that it?"_

"_No, it continues. 'Could it be what I think it is? SABOTAGE! You're trying to sabotage our play! I thought we were buddies, how could you do this to me? Why Roxas why?'"_

"_That's it?"_

"_No he just sent me another text. 'Encase you can't tell, I was being sarcastic.' And he sent another text... I'm not made from money, Hayner. Anyways his next text said, 'Stop reading my text aloud, what if I sent you something embarrassing? Anyways, I'm here now, so what do you want? Why's Olette with you?'" Roxas stopped reading his phone. He and Olette turned their heads and saw Hayner standing behind them. _

"_Yo, what's up?" _

"_Well, I'm about to be killed by Selphie. Have fun chatting." Roxas made a quick escape. _

"Sora, Roxas is coming towards us!" Naminé whispers.

"Just stay quiet and hug the wall, he'll walk right past us! Roxas isn't very observant." Sora nodded his head. "So shh, Naminé."

The two hugged the wall and stayed quiet as they saw Roxas walking. He walked part way past them. He stopped mid-motion and turned his head towards the wall that Sora and Naminé were hugging. "What the... Sora, Naminé why are you two hugging a wall?"

"Oh yeah, not very observant, great job genius." Naminé rolled her eyes and jabbed Sora in the stomach with her elbow. Sora clutched his stomach while saying 'Ouch.'

"So why are you two hugging a wall?" Roxas crossed his arm. He gave them a firm look or rather; he attempted a firm look while trying to cover his laughter of watching Sora wither in pain.

"Well, I was sent by Selphie to look for you."

"Yeah, Selphie's going to kill me soon. Anyways, do you know that the sleepover is at my house tonight?"

"Yep, Sora told me already." Naminé replied in a faint whisper.

"Did Sora also sell you my sandwich?"

"Ye- I mean no! What sandwich?" Naminé laughed hysterically.

"The sandwich I haven't received yet. My mom always gives me a sandwich whenever there's a play." Roxas returned to keeping a stern look on them. He showed no sign of laughter as he currently glared at them.

"Uh, well." Naminé unconsciously began to bite her nails and tap her foot against the ground. "Uh, uh, SORA did it! He sold me the sandwich! I'm sorry Roxas! I'll make it up to you someday. I'm sorry for buying your sandwich off of Sora." Naminé blabbered out in quiet sob as she knew that Hayner and Olette were only a few metres away. She started to bow down repeatedly to Roxas.

"Sora hand me whatever you made Naminé pay for the sandwich." Roxas motioned for Naminé to stop bowing.

"She offered me a shiny dollar, which I used to buy this soda." Sora grabbed out an unopened soda which Roxas snatched away and ultimately, opened. "And thanks a lot Naminé. If you didn't let it slip, Roxas wouldn't have found out and I would've still had my soda, great job, genius." Sora smacked Naminé in the head.

"Shut up Sora. It was your fault in the first place." Naminé began to raise her voice as she rubbed her sore head.

"Well, maybe if you didn't bribe me with that dollar then this wouldn't have happened." Sora raised his voice also.

"And maybe if you two don't shut up, I'll make you two shut up, permanently." Roxas began to give the two a threatening look as he cracked his knuckles.

"Roger that!" Sora and Naminé cheerfully replied. "We're sorry for getting on your bad side. It's our fault for troubling you. We'll be taking a temporary leave!" Sora and Naminé replied simultaneously while making a run back to the theatre.

"Pfft, those two are a natural comedy act!" Roxas laughed lightly and slowly walked towards the theatre. _'Good luck Olette and Hayner, and good luck Sora and Naminé.'_ "Ah crap. I'm forgetting the fact that Selphie's going to murder me if I don't get back as soon as possible." Roxas follow suit after Sora and Naminé as fast as he could.

"Naminé, it's Roxas! He's coming to end our lives, permanently!" Sora increased his speed. "Run for your life!"

"I'm running, I'm running!" Naminé replied back. Following closely and quickly behind them was Roxas.

"He's catching up!"

"I know he is, Sora. That's why we need to book it!"

Roxas ran right past them and entered the theatre. Sora and Naminé did a sudden stop.

Naminé gracefully stopped without losing her balance. Sora on the other hand stopped, and ended up losing his balance thus crashing into a wall.

"Sora, you idiot, Roxas wasn't after us. He was just returning to the theatre. Thanks for making me all paranoid that Roxas was going to beat us up."

"No, no! That's what he wants you to think."

"You're so messed up, Sora."

"Am not!" Sora defended himself.

"But that's what I like about you. You're fun to be with." Naminé smiled. "Well I need to go help out, since my class is up first. I'll talk to you later Sora."

* * *

**A/N: **I can never seem to catch up to the current time. Looks like the Valentine's Day chapter I was planning is going to be delayed for a month or so; just like the Christmas chapter that I still haven't wrote yet. Anyways, this time I have a question for you. Which character would you like to hear more from in this story? Please Rate & Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm so bored." Naminé stared at the stage with empty eyes. "I'm so bored."

"That's great Naminé." Roxas replied. He was reading their script and getting ready to activate the next light.

"Do you have errands you need done?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to look at my sketchbook? It'll give me something to talk about."

"Nah."

Naminé sighed and began to spin around in her chair.

"Stop spinning."

"Okay." Naminé continued to sigh. _'I wish Sora was here, at least I'll be entertained. Wait that reminds me...'_

"Hey Roxas?"

"What's up?" Roxas replied without removing his eyes from the script.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Can I play with it?"

"I don't have games on it. But go ahead." Roxas reached into his pocket and tossed his phone at Naminé.

"Eh?" Naminé began to juggle the phone. After juggling for a few moments, she finally caught the phone safely in her hand. "Don't just throw something like this at me without warning!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Naminé flipped the phone open. She stared at the numbers and wondered what she could. "Do you have unlimited texting, Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Can I text people?" Naminé fiddle around with the buttons until she finally found the contact list.

"Feel free to text people that you know on my list." Roxas lifted his eyes from the script and pressed a switched. Then he stared at the stage and watched the lights change.

"Okay." She smiled happily to herself as she began to scroll the contact list. _'I don't know this Demyx person, or this person, or this person, or this person...' _Naminé eyes began to droop as she scrolls down the list of people she doesn't know. _'I thought that Sora, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, would be near the top of list somewhere...'_

Naminé continued to look through the contact list. _'Roxas sure knows a lot of people... How come I can't find anyone I know on the list...? I'll just ask Roxas, that'll be quicker then wasting my time.'_

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Roxas was currently staring at the stage with a peaceful smile on his face.

"I can't seem to find anyone I know on your contact list."

"The group should be at the top." Roxas mumbled back.

"I didn't see them."

"Pass it."

Naminé passed the phone to Roxas. He grabbed the phone and briefly stared down at his phone before returning his eyes back to the stage.

"Here, I don't know how you got to that contact list. But here's the contact list that you're looking for." He hands the phone back to Naminé.

"Oh, okay." Naminé looked at the phone and instantly saw the name of people she knew. _'Olette, Hayner, Pence, Kairi, Sora, Selphie; these are people that I know! Who to contact?'_ She began to ponder and unconsciously paced around in the room.

She turned her head to the stage briefly to see how far into the play her class has performed. _'Oh it's Kairi's one liner.'_

Naminé decided to watch Kairi's short scene. All Kairi had to do was run onto the stage and place an apple on the table. Then Kairi needs to say, 'Here's an apple!' and run off the stage. _'Kairi's making her way towards the table.'_

As Kairi approached the table she tripped on thin air. Naminé gasped lightly. Roxas got up from his seat to get a better look of what was happening.

Kairi fell on the floor; the apple was still in her hand. The next moment, Kairi got up from the ground, brushed off the dirt and placed the apple on the table. She said her lines and quickly walked off the stage.

"That gave me a scare. I thought Kairi hurt herself!" Naminé gave a relieved sigh.

"Kairi, you're such a klutz." Roxas muttered and shook his head. He gave a light laugh as he sat back down in his seat and continued to read the script.

Naminé grinned and returned her attention to the phone. _'I could probably contact Kairi right now and ask if she's okay. But then again, she might not even be near her phone. Olette and Hayner are probably busy preparing for their play. I don't really have anything to say to Pence or Riku. Selphie is definitely out of the question. I guess I'll just contact Sora.'_

She sat back down on her chair and began to text at a slow pace to Sora. Naminé typed out 'heyyy sora' and sent it to him.

A second later, Sora replied.

'_You're not Roxas. Is that you Naminé?'_

Naminé blinked at the response. She typed her next message, 'how do you know that im not roxas?' Naminé struggled to type it and sent it nearly two minutes after receiving Sora's reply.

"_Roxas types with proper grammar and he never starts with 'heyyy sora'."_

'Fine, I'll start typing in 'proper grammar' then.' Naminé typed.

She pouted as she sent the message after a few more minutes of struggling to find the right keys. _'I bet he's laughing at me right now.' _Naminé tucked her loss strands of hair behind her ear.

"_That's nice Nami. It's so boring sitting backstage, I'm bored to death!"_

'How do you think I feel?'

"_Let's play 20 questions!"_

'Let's not.'

"_You're a party pooper even through text messages!"_

'I'm sorry for being a party pooper.'

"_It's alright! Anyways, don't you need to go get some stuff for the sleepover?"_

'Oh right I forgot, I'll go tell Roxas that I'm ditching him.'

Naminé typed the message and sent it to Sora. Then she turned her head towards Roxas. "Hey Roxas?"

Roxas raised his hand to silence her. Selphie was sending him some messages through the microphone. Naminé was able to hear Selphie chipper voice. She sat quietly in her chair waiting for Roxas to finish talking to Selphie.

Five minutes later, Roxas was still talking to Selphie. Naminé eyelids began to feel heavy. She places the phone on the counter. Slowly, she dozed off.

"Okay Naminé, what's up?" Roxas turned his head to his right to see that Naminé has fallen asleep. "Whoops, looks like Selphie talked a lot longer than I thought." Roxas smiled lightly as he took off his jacket and placed it lightly over Naminé.

* * *

"Did Naminé leave the school already?" Sora was currently standing near the exit door. "This is the closest door that Naminé would leave from." Sora tapped his foot. He looked both ways and returned to staring at the ceiling. "Did she leave already?"

Sora began to debate with himself whether he should send a text message to Roxas asking if Naminé left yet. "But Roxas ignores his phone half the time and if Naminé left; I doubt she would take Roxas' phone with her." Sora scratched his head in frustration. "I guess I'll just wait for her to text back."

* * *

"I wonder who Naminé was talking to." Roxas said in a whisper as he reached for his phone. He looked at his inbox. "Hah, so she was talking to Sora. Why am I not surprised to see that?" Roxas began to read the text messages that Sora sent.

"So that's what Naminé wanted to say." Roxas chuckled and began to type a text message at hyper speed to Sora.

"Okay that's done. Well I guess I'll just wait till Sora gets here." Roxas puts his phone back on the counter and grabs Naminé's sketchbook. He flipped through her sketchbook and looks at the drawings. Then he flipped to a picture that captured his interest. "So you managed to convince Sora to write a poem. Kudos to you." Roxas laughed gently as he reads the poem.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora began to knock on the door.

"C'mon in Sora." Roxas said in a calm manner.

"Alright, I'm coming in." Sora opens the door to find Roxas flipping through Naminé's sketchbook. Then he sees Naminé sleeping figure. "Aw, Naminé looks so cute." Sora walked towards Naminé and began to poke her cheek.

"You're going to end up waking her up by doing that."

"Hey, why's your jacket on Naminé?" Sora pointed out.

"Thought she'll get cold." Roxas replied coolly.

"Pfft." Sora took off Roxas' jacket and tossed it at Roxas. He then takes off his jacket and placed it on Naminé. "My jacket's warmer than yours."

"Ehh." Roxas shrugged.

"Wow, her cheek is so stretchy." Sora began to pull Naminé's cheek. "Naminé is definitely a heavy sleeper!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora. "So Sora." He shook his head.

"Did you say something Roxas?" Sora was now pulling on both of Naminé's cheek.

"No, nothing at all." Roxas smiled and put down Naminé's sketchbook. "Oh yeah, nice poem, Sora."

* * *

Naminé's class was finally done their play. Now it was Pence and Riku's class performing. It was a huge mystery as to how their class got through the elimination round.

"I still can't believe Naminé is still sleeping." Sora eventually got bored of pulling Naminé's cheek and was now playing cards with Roxas. "You got any fives?"

"You do realized we're playing old maid right?" Roxas held his cards in front of Sora waiting for him to grab a card. "There are only two people playing. Of course, I'll have a five."

"Want to tell me which card is the five?" Sora only had a five left in his hand, while Roxas had the other five and the joker. Sora squinted as he stared at the two cards. "If I remember the joker had a bend in it, right?"

"Ahh." Roxas yelled angrily. He then pulls back the two cards he had in his hand and bent them both.

"NO! My cards! You bent them!" Sora gasped.

"Just choose a card already! I've been sitting here for 5 minutes!"

"I was about to choose but you bent the cards. Now I have to observe them again!"

"Ugh!"

At that moment, Roxas' phone chose to vibrate off the counter and dropped on the floor. Roxas turned his head towards his phone. He places his cards on the ground face down and goes to retrieve his phone.

"A text from Kairi." Roxas began to read his text message while Sora snuck a peek at the cards on the ground.

"ALRIGHT! I choose this card!" Sora reached for the card. He flipped it over and saw that it was the joker. "No! I swear that wasn't the joker!" Sora flipped the other card. Then he saw that it was another joker. "Roxas! Where did the five go?"

"I ate it." Roxas replied while texting.

"My deck is incomplete now!" Sora gathered his cards and began to count them. "One, two, three, four, five..."

"Kairi going to be coming here to hang out, she's escaping Selphie and her ridiculous tasks." Roxas said.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two and plus my two jokers. I have a full deck! How does a card return to a deck by itself?" Sora began to sort the cards by number. "Oh that's cool, tell Kairi I said hi."

"Hey, I'm coming in!" Kairi walked into the room. "What's going on here?" She looked at Sora who was on the ground sorting cards, Roxas who was still playing with his phone, and then at Naminé who was still sleeping.

"How did Naminé fall asleep in a room with you two?" Kairi walked towards Naminé and began to poke her cheek. "He-he, Naminé has stretchy cheeks." Kairi began to pull Naminé's cheeks with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Kairi! Play old maid with us!" Sora began to hand out the cards into three piles.

"Sure." Kairi took a seat beside Roxas who was still texting. "Who are you texting?"

"Olette, she said that she's bored."

"Oh." Kairi frowned and grabbed the pile of cards in front of her. "We take out the doubles right?"

"Yep, just like go fish." Sora smiled as he only had eight cards left in his hand.

"Okay." Kairi began to grab out her doubles.

"Olette and Hayner said that they're going to come up. They're bored." Roxas grabbed out his doubles.

"Oh." Kairi continued to frown. She had nine cards left in her hand, including the joker.

"Alright, who's going first?" Roxas had six cards left in his hand.

"Me!" Sora took a card from Kairi. He grabs out another card in his hand and placed them on the ground.

Kairi went and grabbed a card from Roxas. She places her double on the ground. Roxas takes a card from Sora. He didn't get any doubles.

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door, along with feet shuffling.

"Mind if we come in right now?" Olette called from behind the door.

"C'mon in." Roxas replied. Olette walked into the room with Hayner behind her.

"Oh cool, old maid!" Olette walked over and took a seat beside Roxas. Hayner followed Olette and took a seat beside her. "Can I play in the next game?"

"Sure." Sora replied as he struggled to pick between Kairi's cards. Roxas was already finished

"Which one is the joker? Roxas bent my joker's so the joker should be the one in bad condition." Sora continued to look at the cards. "How come both of them look like they're bent?" Sora reached for a card and stopped with his hands lingering on the card.

Kairi began to smile devilishly.

Sora moved his hand to the other card and grabbed it. He flipped it around and his face drained. "No! I lost again!"

"I still have to grab one of your cards, Sora." Kairi laughed.

"Oh right." Sora recomposed himself. "Okay, choose the joker."

"As if, I'm going to make that mistake." Kairi reaches for a card and flips it over. "No! How did I get the joker?" Sora burst out laughing.

Kairi glared at him and began to shuffle the cards behind her back. After she was satisfied she put the cards in front of Sora. "Alright, let's see you choose the joker."

At this instant, Naminé decided to wake. She gave a light yawn and looked to her right and saw the people playing cards. "How long was I out?" Naminé shook her head and looked at her watch. "Wow, I've been asleep for an hour?" She began to rub her cheek as she watched her friends play cards.

"Welcome back, Naminé." Sora replied quickly as he reached for one of Kairi's card. Kairi gave a devilish smile again. "Oh no. I'm not going to fall for that!" He grabs the card and slammed his head on the ground. "NO! How did I get the joker again?"

Kairi laughed again.

"At this rate we probably won't get a chance to play." Hayner joked.

"Alright try and get the joker this time." Sora put his two cards in front of Kairi.

"I'm going to grab this card." Kairi reached for a card and Sora quickly withdraws his hand. He shuffles the cards again. "Okay, be that way Sora." Kairi reaches for the card again.

Sora starts to laugh maniacally.

"I'm still going to take that card, Sora." Kairi swiftly grabs the card. She smiles and places both her cards down. "Looks like you lose Sora!" Kairi stuck her tongue out at Sora.

"I don't want to play anymore." Sora gave a defeated look as he shoved the cards over to Kairi.

Sora sighed, he moved out of the circle to give room to Olette and Hayner. Kairi began to deal the cards. "Naminé, do you want to play?"

"It's okay, I'll pass. I'm going to sketch a picture instead." Naminé grabbed her sketchbook. Then she saw a jacket on her.

As soon as she went to remove the jacket from her, Sora quickly grabbed it away. He turned his head away from Naminé and watched the card game.

Naminé shrugged it off and began to sketch the scene in front of her. _'The seventy-fifth drawing is to draw a picture of my friends having fun.' _Naminé gave a content smile as she began to sketch out the faces of her friends. _'I wish we could stay in this carefree moment.'_

* * *

Riku and Pence's class were finally done with their play and they were joining the group in the room. Olette and Hayner had left to perform their play.

"One." Riku called out.

"Two." Pence called out.

"Three." Sora sang out.

"Four." Naminé laughed out.

"Cinq." Roxas spoke in French.

"Seis." Kairi stuck her tongue out at Roxas. "Two can play at that."

"Seven." Riku placed a card down and it was a seven. Everyone immediately slapped their hands down.

The sound of slapping echoed in the room. Their hands began to fight as they tried to shove their hands into the pile.

"Back off Riku, I slapped it first, stop trying to slide your hand under mine." Roxas placed his hand firmly on the ground. Riku's hand was jabbing the side of Roxas' hand.

Kairi's petit hand was on top of Riku and Roxas' hand. Sora and Naminé were on top of Kairi's, while Pence slowly moved his hand to tap the top of the pile. He chuckled nervously. "I didn't want my hand to turn red like all of yours."

Everyone took their hand back and Pence grabbed the pile of cards. Then Pence began. "One."

"Two." Sora smiled as he laughed at Roxas who was shaking his reddened hand.

* * *

Olette and Hayner were finished their play. Now the entire group was by the stage waiting for them to announce the winner of the winter plays.

Olette and Hayner held each other's hand as they took in deep breath. Sora gave a yawn as he stood beside them.

Kairi linked arms with Naminé and Roxas. She bit her nails as she waited for the judges to decide.

Pence found his hair to be fairly interesting as he began to push down on his hair and watch it spring back up. Riku interest was caught also as he began to poke Pence in the head. He watched in amazement as Pence's hair sprang back up.

"Alright, the winner for the winter play in the senior division is..." The announcer was principal Ansem. Ansem opened a card and stared at the card for a while. "The winner is... the audience?"

The audience mumbled in confusion. The three classes began to erupt in anger.

"Mind explaining to the students, my judges?" Ansem turned to the three judges. Larxene was among them. Beside her was a fairly elder man named Vexen, and another man named Marluxia.

"The answer is simple, they stunk." Larxene replied as she trimmed her nails. She gave them a blow and held her right hand in front of her. Then she went to trim her nails on her left hand.

"My answer is that they provided insignificant entertainment. They have no right to be crowned a winner when they can't even amuse me." Vexen sneered at the teenagers who glared back at him.

"Well, I thought that the performances were fairly poor. But I did have one group that I favoured over the other two. However, as we were not able to come to a proper conclusion, we decided it would be fair to congratulate the audience for watching the plays to the bitter end." Marluxia gave his pink hair a flip.

"Well, this is definitely different. But since our judges can't come to the conclusion, let's thank our wonderful audience." Ansem began to clap his hands slowly. The three judges followed. Soon the bitter teenagers clapped their hands.

The theatre eventually erupted in applause. The audience all had a smile on their faces as they laughed and clapped along with everyone.

Xion laughed as she stood up with the other audience members who were giving a standing ovation.

* * *

The group decided to stop by Naminé's house so she and Xion could go and pick up their stuff.

Naminé sighed as she grabbed a bag out of her house. Xion followed behind with a small bag. "Later, daddy." Naminé called as she went to meet up with the group.

"See you later, Naminé's dad." Xion gave a bow to Naminé's dad as she followed Naminé towards the group.

"Have fun you two; don't do anything reckless." Naminé's dad examined the group of people. "The girls better not sleep in the same room as the guys." He whispered as he noted that the guys out numbered the girls.

Naminé and Xion smiled happily at the group as they made their way towards Roxas' house.

* * *

Roxas opened the door to his house and invited everyone inside. "I guess mom and dad went out already." Roxas frowned as he went into the kitchen. The group followed him.

"My parents left some food out for us to eat since we skipped dinner." Roxas pointed at the bread and soup on the table. "I'll go warm the soup." He grabbed the pot of soup and moved it onto the stove. He flipped the switch on and turned back to the group.

"Sora can go show you where to leave your stuff. I trust that he already set up the beds?"

"Yeah, yeah. The mattresses are in the basement already. The games are downstairs too."

The group followed Sora into the basement as Roxas stayed in the kitchen waiting for the soup to warm up.

Naminé and Xion slowly walked down the stairs. "Wow." They both gasped as they saw the basement. It had a hardwood floor paired with a creamy color wall. There was a TV and a few games in front of it. Beside the TV was a shelf filled with DVDs and some more games. There were a few couches that were pushed against the wall. Finally, there were the mattresses that lay near the TV. Overall, the room gave a warm impression.

"Roxas' house is a pretty cozy place. Make yourself at home." Sora smiled as he jumped onto a couch and grabbed the remote. He turned his game console on and held up four controllers. "Who wants to play?"

Riku and Hayner jumped onto the couch and grabbed a controller. Pence followed them but didn't grab the controller. "Still one more controller left."

Olette looked towards Kairi, Naminé and Xion. "Do any of you want to play?"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if the soup is done." Kairi ran upstairs.

Naminé and Xion shook their heads and replied simultaneously. "We'll watch you guys play."

Naminé, Xion and Pence began to engulf a bag of chips as they watched the guys and Olette played a game similar to the gummi ship one that Sora had on his phone.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a boom. Everyone looked around the room. It wasn't the game making the sound.

Not long after, they heard a door slam loudly. Sora pressed the pause button. The group all stopped what they were doing and followed Sora upstairs.

"Roxas? Kairi?" Sora called out. He looked around and found Roxas by the door tying his shoes. "Where's Kairi?" Sora decided to ask even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"She went back to her dorm saying that she forgot to pack her stuff." Roxas replied coldly.

"Did something happen?" Olette tried to choose her words carefully.

"Nothing big." Roxas finally finished tying his shoes. "I'm going to go for walk. Also, the soups done; go ahead and eat. I'll be back later." Roxas slowly closed the door.

Hayner ran towards the window and saw Roxas running down the street. "That is definitely not going for a walk, that's a run."

Pence looked out the window and frowned tensely. "I wonder what happened..."

Riku walked calmly towards the window. Roxas was already out of their sight. He gave a smirk as he walked into the kitchen without a word.

Xion looked at the ground. She wasn't sure what to do as she barely knew these people.

Sora looked at the group and bit his lower lip as he saw Riku walk towards the kitchen. He wanted to chase after Roxas and force him to tell him what happened, but he decided now wasn't the time. He also had to look after the house since Roxas just left. "C'mon everyone, let's go eat some dinner. I'm sure it's nothing big." Sora walked into the kitchen and turned his head to see the group following slowly and silently.

Naminé stood in place as she clutched the sketchbook that never left her hands. _'Why do things never go the way I want? Why does a happy moment have to suddenly turn into chaos?' _Naminé gave the door one last look before she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** After nearly a month, I have finally finished this chapter! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyways, my question to you reader is still the same. Which character do you want to hear more from in this story?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 10**

_((A few minutes earlier...))_

"I'm going to go upstairs and see if the soup is done." Kairi ran upstairs. "How long will it take for the soup to be heated?" She approached Roxas who was standing at the counter stirring the soup.

Roxas turned his head around and saw Kairi. "Oh hey, Kairi. What are you doing up here? The soup should take around 5 more minutes."

At this point, Kairi took a seat on a nearby chair. She turned the chair towards Roxas and rested her head in the palm of her hands. "I just wanted to get away from the noise."

"That's interesting." Roxas turned his head away from Kairi and returned to stirring the soup.

Kairi began to grind her teeth and unconsciously bite her lower lips.

"Um, Roxas?"

"What's up, Kairi?" Roxas replied without turning around.

Kairi twirled a strand of her hair. "Um, what did you think about our class' performance?"

"I thought we did okay. It's unfortunate that no one won. We all worked so hard."

"Yeah, we should annoy Larxene when we return to school at break."

Roxas laughed lightly. "Alright, it's a deal. Oh yeah, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kairi gave a discombobulated look at Roxas.

"You fell on stage."

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a slight tumble; didn't hurt at all."

"That's good; I was worried that you might have hurt yourself when you tripped on nothing."

Kairi gave a slight blush as she smiled, but not long after, the room got silent again.

"What type of soup is it?" Kairi decided to start another conversation.

"It's cream of mushroom soup; homemade. It was a recipe that I think Olette's mom gave us. Then again, it might have been Hayner or Pence's mom. I can't really remember who gave us the recipe; I just remember it was one of their parents." Roxas scratched his head as he pondered. "Oh well, I can't remember. I just remember that me, Olette, Hayner and Pence ate it a lot when we were little."

"Ha-ha." Kairi laughed half-heartedly. _'He always says Olette's name first.' _Kairi frowned as she stared at the ground and kicked her legs back and forth. "So what do you plan to do during winter break?"

"I'm probably going to go join the struggle tournament again. I'm pretty sure I saw a few flyers posted up around town already. I'm going to try again for the trophy with Hayner. Olette and Pence will probably end up betting on us for food." Roxas started to reminisce about his last struggle tournament. "Olette betted on me and Pence betted on Hayner, I ended up beating Hayner so then Olette got Pence's lunch. It was really fun. Hayner couldn't believe that Olette betted against him." He chuckled and grinned.

"Oh, that's sounds like you'll be keeping yourself pretty busy." Kairi gave a blank expression as she turned her head up towards the ceiling. _'It always revolves around Olette. He does everything with Olette.'_ Kairi crossed her arms. "I'm probably just going to end up staying at Sora or Riku's house sitting in front of some sort of gaming system."

"Well, you better start planning what to do then."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways is the soup done yet?"

"Not yet, it got all lumpy cause it got cold, so I'm trying to get the lumps out."

"Can I drink some anyways? I don't mind if it's lumpy." Kairi reached out to grab the wooden spoon that Roxas was using to stir the soup.

"No, Kairi." Roxas pushed Kairi's hand out of the way.

Kairi continued to try and take the spoon. But Roxas blocked all her attempts.

In the end, Kairi gave up and decided to look around the kitchen for things to eat. Her hands dropped to her side as she eyed the fridge. On the fridge were magnets, some phone numbers, a bus schedule, and various pictures. Kairi was able to identify many of the pictures.

There were pictures of Roxas when he was little, pictures of his parents, pictures of relatives. Then there were pictures of Roxas and his friends. The one that caught Kairi's attention was the one with Olette and Roxas smiling at the camera. She looked around the fridge for a picture of herself and Roxas. _'We've taken so many pictures when we were little, but not a single one is on his fridge. All I see is Olette when she was little, a few group pictures and a few random people. There was even one with him and Axel for whatever strange reason, but none of me.' _

"Hey Roxas?"

"What's up?"

"We..." Kairi hesitated for a second. "We took a lot of pictures when we were younger, right?"

"Yeah. Most of the pictures were taken in secret because you hated the camera when we were little, remember?"

"Oh." Kairi continued to stare at the fridge. Then she saw another picture that she didn't expect to find. "Is that Riku on your fridge?" She pointed at a picture of Riku pushing Roxas' head into a pile of sand.

"What?" Roxas quickly turned towards the fridge and spotted the picture. He left his soup and walked towards the fridge. Without delay he snatched the photo off and was getting ready to crumple the picture when he stopped himself. "It's still a childhood memory, I should destroy it. I mean I shouldn't destroy it." Roxas grabbed a nearby stack of photos that were conveniently placed on the counter beside the fridge. He stuffed the photo into the middle of the photo stack.

"You even have a picture of Riku on your fridge..." Kairi mumbled silently.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Did you say something?" Roxas turned towards Kairi again.

"No, I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh." Roxas flipped through the pile of photos. He stopped at a photo and realized something about the photo. He flipped the photo around and looked at the back of the photo and found some messy scribbles. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot about this!"

"Huh?"

"This was a picture that was taken before I started going to Destiny Island whenever my parents got too busy. My parents worked long hours, so they hired a babysitter for me all the time. I ran a couple babysitters insane. But eventually they found me a babysitter that didn't go insane after taking care of me."

"Pass the picture."

Roxas gave the picture to Kairi. Kairi gave a quick glance at the picture. She recognized the people in the picture. "It's a picture of you, Axel and... Xion?"

"Axel became a permanent babysitter for me. Eventually my parents got so busy; they sometimes had to leave me for days. So that was when they started sending me to Destiny Island. But when it was just a day, they would always tell Axel to take care of me. That picture is when Axel took me around town. We met up with Xion because she got lost in Twilight Town. Axel grabbed Xion and took her with us around town. We ate some sea-salt ice cream and had some fun, after a few hours we finally bumped into her parents. They called Axel a kidnapper. It was funny. It was so long ago I guess we both forgot."

Kairi observed the picture. _'Xion looks exactly the same, just taller now.'_ Kairi hands the photo back to Roxas who then decides to replace the spot where Riku's photo was with the photo of him, Axel and Xion.

"The soup is going to burn." Kairi blankly pointed out.

Roxas ran towards the pot of boiling soup and began to stir. He turned the heat down. "Soup is ready."

"Hey Roxas, I'm going to go back to my dorm." Kairi got up from the chair and began to walk towards the door. _'I should just leave. Roxas only thinks of me as a friend. He treats me the same as everyone else. Maybe I should've listened to Riku and gone out with Sora. But it's already too late; I like Roxas too much and Sora has already moved on. At least I think Sora moved on...'_

"Why? You wanted the soup so badly and now you want to leave?" Roxas placed the soup on a wooden coaster.

"I just realized I haven't started packing for when I'm going back to Destiny Island for the break."

"You could easily pack everything in an hour. Besides, you still have 3 days." Roxas got out ceramic bowls and placed them in a tidy stack on the dining table.

"Well, I just want to take my time to pack alright!" Kairi threw her arms around dramatically. Her arms hit a nearby table which caused a book bag filled with books to fall. It made a loud sound on the hardwood floor. Kairi quickly picked up the bag and placed it on the table then she ran towards the door. She hastily put on her shoes.

"Kairi!" Roxas held a pile of plates in his hand.

Kairi stared at Roxas' shoe that was by the door. Then at Roxas who was carefully placing the plates on the table. She deliberately pulls out Roxas' shoelaces, leaving the string beside his shoes. "If Roxas' planning on chasing me, he'll have to tie his shoes first." Kairi then looked around and grabbed Sora's shoes. "Just to be safe encase he decides to grab Sora's shoes..." Kairi tossed Sora's shoes deep into Sora's backpack. Then she grabbed Riku, Hayner and Pence's shoes and stuffed them in too. "I doubt he'd wear Olette, Naminé or Xion's..." She zipped up Sora's backpack and tossed it into a closet.

"Kairi, you're obviously not going back to your dorm." Roxas finally placed the plates on the table and was about to run after Kairi.

Kairi grabs the doorknob and slams the door. She quickly runs down the street as fast as she could.

Roxas let out a yell as he ran to the door and found his shoelaces were lying on the ground separated from his shoes. He looked around for Sora's shoes. "Dang it Kairi!" He put his foot into the shoe and began to put the laces back by zigzagging through each hole.

Footsteps were heard as Sora and the group walked upstairs.

* * *

_Back to current time..._

"Stupid Kairi; running off and undoing my laces." Roxas continued to run down the streets of Twilight Town. "Slow down!" Roxas was following closely behind Kairi.

"No! Go away." Kairi yelled back and continued to run.

"It's late! You shouldn't be running around at night."

"Don't give me any of that talk. Twilight Town almost never gets dark. The sky is always like this. We still have tons of people walking around and there are plenty of stores still open." Kairi motioned towards the building and the pedestrians.

"Tsk." Roxas continues to chase after Kairi.

* * *

_At Roxas' house_

"So this soup is pretty good huh?" Sora looked around the table. Everyone gave a weak 'yeah' as they stared at their bowl of soup.

"Let's play a game as soon as we're done eating!" Sora looks at the group of people who stared back at him.

"What's on your mind, Sora?" Riku was the only one that didn't seem to look down.

"Let's play old maid again!" Sora grins at the group.

"Nah." Naminé, Xion and Olette replied back. "It's no fun if Kairi's not tormenting you in the game."

Xion looked around the room and saw a familiar picture on the fridge. She gave a light gasp as the memories flowed back to her.

"I agree with the girls." Hayner replied. Pence just nodded his head. Xion was brought back to the world again.

"What about slap jack?" Sora tries again.

The group gave it little thought. Hayner and Pence shrugged. "We'll play if the girls agree..." Hayner replied.

"Sure, let's play slap jack." Olette and Xion nodded their heads. "What about you, Naminé?"

"I'll play after the first game. I want to try and finish this drawing before you all brutally bash my hand to pieces."

"Alright! Let's go play!" Sora guided the group downstairs.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Hayner was still holding a bowl of soup when he got pushed downstairs.

"Eat downstairs. Just don't spill."

The group sat down in the basement. Naminé found a seat beside the heater and began to draw her next assignment.

"At least sit with us Naminé." Sora called out as he handed the cards out to the group.

"It's cold." Naminé replied simply and continued to draw. Every once in a while she would lift her head to see her friends playing with happy expressions back on their faces.

* * *

_Somewhere in Twilight Town..._

"Stupid Kairi. She got me distracted by lying to me about a sea-salt ice cream stand." Roxas looked around the streets. Out of nowhere, he spotted a skateboard lying on the ground and decided to hop on. "I doubt people will care if I just borrow this."

He went around Twilight Town a couple times. Until he decided he was getting nowhere. "Okay, she's not on the streets. I should probably go to higher grounds to see if I can spot her. Too bad she's going to be harder to spot." Roxas began his walk to the Clock Tower. "Now if she had hair like Sora, it'll be a different story."

* * *

_Back at Roxas' house_

"One." Sora placed a card down; it was a four.

"Two." Naminé placed a card down; it was a six. Naminé was finished with another assignment and was playing with the others like she promised.

"Three." Xion placed another card down.

"Four." Riku tossed his card down.

"Five." Hayner yawned out.

"Six." Olette sighed

"Seve-" Pence began and quickly slapped his hand down. It was a jack. As soon as everyone else noticed they slapped their hands down too.

When Riku slapped his hand down he saw someone else slap down at the same time. He turned his head towards the owner of the hand, it was Xion. Xion looked at Riku and sent him a glare.

"I slapped my hand down first, you're taking the cards." Xion announced.

"I slapped my hand down way before you did." Riku glared back at her.

"Just do a re-slap." Naminé suggested.

"NO!" Sora yelled. "Don't re-slap! It'll hurt!"

"Alright, we'll re-slap." Riku moved his hand to his back. He waited for Xion to follow.

Xion continued to glare at Riku as she moved her hand to her back also. "Count us in, Naminé."

"One, two, go!"

Xion and Riku slapped with all their might, as fast as they could down on the pile. Sora yelled as they both slapped down on Sora's hand which was currently at the top.

"Hey! Stop trying to push your hand under mine." Xion yelled at Riku.

"Hey! You're the one who pushed my hand out. I hit the pile first."

"No, you didn't. I hit the pile first."

"Re-slap!" Riku shouted. He put his hand behind his back. Xion pouted as she placed her hand behind her back also. "Count us in again, Naminé."

"One, two, go!"

Sora felt his hand sting as the two slapped down on his hand again. "How could you suggest re-slapping to them? Why, Naminé?

"Hey, we could barely feel the pain. So we're okay. You're cushioning the slapping for us." Naminé smiled.

"Yeah, Naminé's right. We feel nothing." Olette, Hayner and Pence gave Sora the thumbs up as Xion and Riku were starting another re-slap. No one wanted to take the pile. The pile was almost half the deck.

* * *

_At the Clock Tower_

"These stairs are so annoying." Roxas walked the last few stairs and finally reached the top. He looked around and to his surprise he found his target. "Kairi!"

Kairi jumped from her seat. She slowly turned her head around. "Damn." She licked her sea-salt ice cream and slowly got up from the ledge. "Move it."

She walked past Roxas and got ready to walk down the stairs. Roxas reached out and grabbed a hold of Kairi's wrist.

"You think I'm going to just let you walk right past me? When you made me chase you and run around town for roughly an hour? And when you lied to me about the sea-salt ice cream stand?" Roxas glared at Kairi.

"I didn't lie about the sea-salt ice cream stand. See?" Kairi took another lick of her sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas pouted and pulls Kairi into a hug. He snatches Kairi's ice cream and tossed it down the Tower.

"Hey! That cost munny!"

"I'll buy you another one later." Roxas held onto Kairi tightly as he stared out at the horizon. "Do you know that I like you back?"

"What?"

"You're so obvious. You been jealous of Olette since that play, well let me inform you that Olette and Hayner are together."

"What?" Kairi repeated.

"Stop saying what already. Everyone knew that I liked you back. Did you seriously not know?"

"But you always hang out with Olette." Kairi replied quietly.

"She's been begging me to teach her how to make a necklace and broach since forever. I finally gave in and decided to teach her two years ago. This happens to be the time when you got jealous and broke off your friendship with Olette."

"So you were just teaching her how to make jewellery?" Roxas nods his head. "But you spent all your spare time with Olette, even school time."

"If her mom found out, her mom would freak. Since Olette plays the piano, her mom doesn't really want Olette doing anything that could damage her fingers. That's why I spend school time to teach her in secret. She has all the student council things to tend to and also music lessons. So she doesn't have a lot of free time. I don't have a lot of free time either. I have to juggle my part-time job, take music lessons, and feed Sora." Roxas smiles at Kairi. "You should know Sora enough to know that feeding him is difficult."

Kairi let out a laugh. "So there really is nothing between you and Olette?"

"Just go ask her or Hayner if you don't believe me. Or even our parents."

"Alright, alright." Kairi sighed.

"What you still don't believe that I like you?"

"I'm feeling sceptic about that still. If you knew I like you, why wait until now, huh?"

"Like I said I don't have a lot of spare time. What's the point if I have no spare time to spend with you?" Kairi continues to give Roxas a sceptical look. "Fine, if you still don't believe me, then I'll take you out on a date right now."

"What?" Before Kairi knew it, Roxas was dragging her down the stairs.

"Let's go to the movies. I know someone who works there, I'm pretty sure I can get us in for free too. We can go and have a movie marathon for the whole night!" He grins as they entered the theatre in the Market Place.

"Hey Demyx! Can we go in?" Roxas called out to the employee who was half asleep at the counter.

"Huh? Roxas, is that you?" Demyx lifts his head up and rubbed his eye. "Come and buy a ticket!"

"No cash on me. Pay for us?"

"You didn't bring any munny?" Kairi whispers to Roxas. Roxas turns his head towards Kairi and puts a finger to his lips.

"That's against my oath!" Demyx began to shake his head. "Why would you come to a theatre without munny?"

"Cause I was hoping you'll pay for us. C'mon Demyx, you owe me for that time when I helped you escape from Larxene."

"Why are you always taking advantage of my job?" Demyx quickly gave in and handed Roxas and Kairi each a ticket. Demyx then grabbed out his wallet and began to put munny into the cash register. "I never get the chance to take advantage of my job! How come I never have time to watch free movies? Why couldn't I be the person in charge of putting on the movie?"

"Yeah, woe is you." Roxas and Kairi walked towards the gate and handed their ticket to a large man. "Hey Lexaeus. Don't tell on Demyx alright?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. He took their tickets and allowed them through.

Roxas and Kairi walked into the first room and found that it was a romance movie to Roxas' distaste. As a result, he tried to escape. Unfortunately, Kairi didn't let him. She forced Roxas to grab a seat at the back row and watch the movie with her.

* * *

_Back at Roxas' house_

"I'm so bored." Hayner lied on the coach, staring mindlessly at the television with Pence and Olette.

"So are we." Xion, Riku and Naminé replied back.

"Really? I'm having a blast! Do you have any fives, Naminé?" Sora asked.

"No, go fish."

"Dang it."

"Sora, I'm sorry. But I can't stand playing this anymore. It feels like my brain is rotting. I fold." Riku placed his cards on the ground and got up for a stretch.

"C'mon Riku! At least finish this game!" Sora whined.

"No way. I played around twenty pointless card games tonight already."

"No, it was only twelve."

"Same thing." Riku walked around the room to stretch his legs. "Is there anything on TV?"

"Nah, just a music countdown." Olette yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now. It's way past midnight." Pence grabbed his toothbrush. "Night everyone."

"Night."

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish, Xion." Naminé examined her cards and was about to ask if Xion had a jack when Riku tapped on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Thanks." Naminé whispered back.

"Sora, got any eights?"

"What? That's cheap Riku!" Sora grabbed an eight and handed it to Naminé.

"Got any twos?"

"Riku! How could you?" Sora grabbed his two and handed it to Naminé.

"Okay, I win now." Naminé got up and gave a stretch.

Xion looked at her cards and then at Sora who still had three cards in his hand. "I fold." Xion placed her cards on the ground and got up.

"You guys are sore losers!"

"Hey, I won. Riku and Xion folded." Naminé stuck her tongue out and grabbed a piece of chip from the bag on the table.

"This house is getting stuffy. I'm going to go for a walk around town. I'll be back in a few hours." Riku reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone. "Phone me if anything comes up. Later."

"Can I come too?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the voice. Xion meekly spoke up as she went and grabbed out a piece of chip.

"...Sure? I suppose." Riku stood in disbelief.

"Well let's go! I haven't explored Twilight Town since I was a kid!" Xion grinned and grabbed Riku's hand. "We'll be back later, phone Riku if you need us since I don't feel like spending more money on my phone." Xion ran upstairs while pulling Riku along.

"Later, I guess." Naminé rolled her eyes and continued to eat the chips as she took a seat beside Olette. "There's really nothing on?"

"Yep, nothing at all. In fact, it's getting late. I'm going to sleep now too." Olette got up and began to pull the mattress over to the side. "Night, try not to be too loud!"

Hayner turned the volume on the television down.

"Naminé, come play speed with me!" Sora whispered loudly.

"No thanks, I want to go do another assignment." Naminé put the chip bag down and grabbed her sketchbook. She grabbed a nearby pencil and began to make a sketch.

Sora got up from the ground and went to take a seat beside Naminé. "What are you drawing?"

"A bag of chips."

"Is that really the assignment?"

"Yep."

"Axel is one messed up teacher." Sora shook his head. Naminé and Hayner nodded their heads. "But he definitely knows what to keep in his fridge."

"True." Hayner and Naminé replied.

* * *

_Somewhere at Market Place..._

"Oh, can we go watch a movie?" Xion pointed to the theatre. "I really want to see that movie."

"Sure, I guess." Riku and Xion walked into the theatre. They walked up to the counter and found no one there. "Is the place closed?"

"But they left the door and lights open." Xion pointed out.

"Hey! Would you two be interested in playing a game with us?"

Riku and Xion turned around. "Ah! It's you!" They both said with a different tone.

* * *

_At the movie theatre..._

"This movie is so obvious. The guy is going to go and chase after the girl. The girls going to take the scumbag back. Then they live happily ever after." Kairi stated. "These types of movies make me sick. What about you, Roxas?"

"This is the saddest thing I ever saw." Roxas started to rub his eyes.

"Are you actually crying? That is so sad. I need to get you to watch more chick flicks then." Kairi laughed.

"I'm not crying and I don't want to watch more."

"Whatever you say." Kairi rolled her eyes and watched as her prediction came true. "Pathetic!"

"Ditto." A shadow leaned towards the two teens.

Roxas and Kairi eyes clashed with the man's. "What's up Roxas and Ka-Kari right?"

"The name's Kairi."

"Hey Axel. Is it your shift right now?"

"Nah, I'm just here because I heard you made Demyx pay for your ticket...again. Simply amazing how you can give Demyx the guilt trip." Axel clapped lightly and magically the lights in the room came back on too. "Wow, I'm good."

"So what do you want, Axel?" Kairi asked.

"We're short of players. We need more people to play. Want to play a game with us?"

"What kind of game?" Roxas questioned his former babysitter's request.

"Oh, just a game of blackjack. We're betting leftover theatre food. Want to join? If we're lucky we might be able to get Demyx to bet his sitar. Boy would I love to burn that thing." Axel rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Betting usually gets out of hand." Kairi replied. Roxas just nodded his head.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I already brought Xaldin and Lexaeus here to drag you to play with us in case you refuse."

"How does it feel to be forced to play, Roxas?" Xaldin laughed emptily.

"Terrible since you just tossed me over your shoulder." Roxas hung loosely on Xaldin shoulder as Xaldin carried him towards the staff room.

"If you don't mind... Lexaeus, right? I'll walk there myself." Kairi laughed shyly after witnessing how easily Roxas was getting carried away. Lexaeus nodded his head and gestured towards the room that lied a few feet ahead.

"Oh good, more people. This game might actually be a bit more interesting." A man with blond hair began to shuffle a deck of cards in his hand. "Name's Luxord." He addressed towards Kairi.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi?" Kairi was unsure of what was happening. She looked around and spotted two familiar faces. "Riku? Xion?"

"Hey, we got kidnapped by Axel. He's forcing us to play."

"He forced Riku to play. I was more than happy to come and play a game of blackjack with the guy who 'kidnapped' me and showed me around town when I was little." Xion added air quotes as she said the word 'kidnapped'.

Axel just grinned at everyone.

"You failed the test, Kairi. I'm fairly disappointed in you. I had high hopes for you." Zexion sat on a chair with a book in his hand.

"Mi-mi-mister Zexion?" Kairi stuttered as she just realized who she just saw in the room.

"This is the klutz that fell on stage!" Vexen sneered.

"It looks like you're right Vexen. How observant of you." Marluxia nodded his head.

"Kairi, you did horrible. I was laughing myself silly at your performance." Larxene giggled as she chewed on a piece of gum. "Also, I'm lowering your mark for eating gum in my class."

Kairi stared in horror as all her hated teachers sat in front of her. She looked and found Roxas getting lower to the ground by Xaldin. Roxas began to straighten his shirt by patting it. "Roxas, can I talk to you?" Kairi tiptoed to his side.

"As if, he has the time! Come sit and have a drink! You're over nineteen, right?" A man with an eye patch raised a beer bottle. "Roxas don't let our guest stand! Tell her to sit and relax!"

"Xigbar stop offering beer to everyone you see. Last time you got Demyx drunk it was horrible. He wouldn't let go of his sitar!"

"Ahh! Don't remind me Roxas!" Demyx clutched his head and shook it around.

"Sorry, Demyx. Just take a seat, Kairi. I'll explain later." Roxas gestured towards the empty seat.

"Ok-" Kairi got interrupted by Axel.

"What's there to explain Roxas? We're all friends here! Just think of us as Roxas' extended family that he is horrible embarrassed of. Minus the two kids I picked up off the street." Axel pointed to Riku and Xion. Then he grabbed the beer that Xigbar offered and took a drink.

"I wouldn't call us family at all." Larxene laughed sarcastically. Half the people in the room agreed and nodded their heads in agreement with Larxene.

"Well then, I guess you can say we-"

"Axel, just stop talking! Hand out the cards, Luxord. Take a seat, Kairi." Roxas took a seat and the other people all went and sat around the table. Kairi hesitantly sat down too. Soon, Luxord began to hand out the cards.

An hour into the game and Xion and Axel were winning the most popcorn. Riku and Kairi had nothing left to bet. Roxas had one piece of popcorn left. While the rest of the teachers and theatre employees' had a decent amount left.

"BLACKJACK!" Demyx yelled as he snatched the popcorn from Roxas' bowl. He placed the popcorn into his wealthy bowl of popcorn.

"At this rate I won't be able to get a hold of his sitar." Axel bit his lips as he took another look at his cards. "Hit me."

Xion punched Axel in the arm. Luxord tossed another card at Axel. "Hit me again."

Xion punched Axel again. "Damn. I went boom."

Xion laughed and flipped her card. "Twenty, can anyone beat it?" The group shook their heads and Xion retrieved their popcorn.

Riku sat in a bored matter beside Kairi. He watched as Roxas approached them and sat down on the other side of Kairi. He pondered for a moment before he grabbed Roxas and pulled him outside the staff room.

"What's the deal, Riku?" Roxas asked as soon as they were outside the room.

"You better take care of Kairi."

"Wow that was definitely not random."

"Take care of Kairi or else. I would rather see her with Sora. But guess that's already too late."

"Or else what? Sorry I just had to ask." Roxas replied sarcastically.

"I haven't thought that far okay. Anyways, I don't like you at all. Since we first met I never liked you. I don't trust you at all." Riku crossed his arms.

"Geez whiz. Thanks for declaring your hatred towards me. You don't have to tell me to take care of Kairi. I've been able to 'take care of her' since she came here. You came a year after her, when you came with Sora, remember. You actually followed Sora here just to watch over Kairi. You're obsessed, man!" Roxas laughed. "Anyways, I hate you too. Thanks a lot for making me redo that necklace. My boss almost fired me for not finishing it in time."

"Hah, you're welcome." Riku glared.

"How strange is this? When you don't have some of your buddies beside you, you're actually not trying to attack me physically."

"What was that?" Riku kept his voice quiet and calm. His fists were trying to stay by his side.

"Nothing. I won't provoke you anymore, especially not before the holidays. Well that was a slight lie." Roxas went up to Riku and gave him a strong kick in the knee. "That was for almost making me lose my job." Roxas sprinted back into the room.

"I can't believe you, Kairi. How could you choose that person over Sora?" Riku began to yell unintelligently as he held his knee. Slowly, Riku limped back into the room.

"Riku, what did you two talk about?" Kairi looked up towards Riku. "Roxas won't tell me anything."

"It's nothing." Riku glared at Roxas as soon as Kairi looked away. Roxas glared back at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Boys. You guys never want to tell me anything." Kairi shook her hand.

"It's better if you didn't know." Roxas joked.

"Now I really want to know!" Kairi went and began to shake Roxas' arm up and down. "Tell me!"

"As if!" Roxas laughed and Kairi laughed alongside him.

Riku took a seat beside Kairi. He turned his head towards the two. He stopped his glares towards Roxas and smiled slightly as he saw a wide grin on Kairi's face.

"BOOYAH!" Axel shouted.

"Go Axel!" Xion cheered. The rest of the people except Demyx clapped half-heartedly.

"No! My sitar!" Demyx tried to reach for his sitar. Axel lifts it higher; away from Demyx's reach.

"Hey Xion! Come help me burn this thing!" Axel eagerly runs towards the door. "Roxas, Kari, and Rick, you guys can come too!"

"Hey! It's Kairi and Riku!" Kairi shouted.

Xion laughed and followed behind. Roxas got up and put his hand in front of Kairi. Kairi accepted his hand. He lifts her up and they followed behind. Riku shook his head and let out a chuckle as he got up and followed the pyromaniac also.

* * *

_Back at Roxas' house_

"It looks like the others went to sleep already..." Sora whispered. He looked around and found Hayner, Pence and Olette snoring lightly on a mattress.

"It's like three in the morning what do you expect? Just let me go to sleep already." Naminé rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You already promised you'll wait with me until Roxas, Kairi, Riku and Xion come back. So I'm going to make sure you keep that promise."

"_Hey Naminé, truth or dare?" Sora asked._

"_Dare." Naminé wasn't able to think anymore all she wanted to do was get some shut eye. _

"_I dare you to stay up with me until the others return."_

"_Sure, sure, whatever." Naminé yawned and grabbed a pillow as she laid her head on it._

"Oh right..." Naminé regretted not paying attention to the dare. "I don't want to play speed anymore, Sora. We've been playing for the last two hours. You haven't won a single time. I rather finish another drawing than play speed." Naminé whined as she slapped her hands down and yelled 'speed' for the billionth time that night.

"Too bad you already promised to stay up with me!"

"Can we at least do something else?"

"Something else? Hmm..." Sora tapped his chin until an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head. "C'mon follow me!"

Naminé slowly got up from the ground and staggered up the stairs with Sora.

Sora looks around for his shoes and decided to give up. He opened the doors and quickly whispers to Naminé to get her shoes on. She reluctantly agrees and slips outside with Sora.

"Roxas has a front porch, so why not sit outside and wait for them. We can also get some fresh air."

"Mm hmm. Good idea... So...ra..." Naminé slid down and took a seat on the porch.

"Wow, you're really tired." Sora took a seat to Naminé's right.

"Mm hmm." Naminé nodded her head and unconsciously drops her head onto Sora's shoulder.

"Eh?" Sora turned and heard Naminé breathing lightly. "Aww, you fell asleep. You sleep too much you know."

"I'm not asleep yet. I promised I'd stay up, so I'll do my best to keep my promise." Naminé forced her eyes to open slightly.

Sora laughed and smiled. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N:** This is by far, the longest chapter I ever wrote! Now that I got Roxiri out of the way, I'll be concentrating more on Namora! *Shoves Kairi and Roxas into a dark corner.* Well, until next chapter! Please rate & review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe they still aren't back yet" Naminé whined. "It's so late now. What time is it, Sora?" Naminé kicked her feet up and down in a childish manner.

"I don't own a watch."

"You're so useless." Naminé slowly lifted her left hand up. She rolled her sleeve down to reveal a silver watch on her wrist. "It's four in the morning."

"That's so early."

"It's that early? I'm losing so much sleep."

"Think on the bright side! You can get more of your drawings done!" Sora gave Naminé a thumb up.

"Shut up." Naminé used the back of her hand to slap Sora in the head. "Shouldn't you go write a poem or something?"

"I told you! I only write poems when I have no inspiration or ideas!"

"Yeah, right." Naminé blew her hair out of the way. "What is your story about?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Can I read it when it's done?"

"I'll think about it."

"Pfft." Naminé tapped her foot on the ground.

"Someone's not getting enough sleep."

"Whose fault is that?" Naminé jabbed Sora with her elbow.

"Well at least I don't sudden freeze up when people are talking about me."

"I don't freeze up!" Naminé gasped. "Also, don't you try and change the subject."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Sora covered his ears and attempted to block out Naminé's voice in a childish manner.

Naminé lets out a smile and chuckled. She pats Sora on the head. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Don't know, but they'll be back eventually." He yawns lightly and placed his head on Naminé's head. "I'm tired."

Naminé pushes his head roughly off her head and got up for a stretch. _'I wonder what happened to the others.' _She yawned as she watches the sky get slightly brighter. _'I hope they come back soon, I really want to sleep.'_

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Ah! It's Sora and Naminé!" Kairi pointed out. "What are they doing outside?"

Sora and Naminé gasped lightly as they saw the others approach.

"Who cares?" Riku walked past Sora and Naminé who gave him a tired look as he walked past them and approached the door. He grabbed the doorknob and gave it a few tugs. "The door is locked."

"Oh really?" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically as he walked towards Sora and grabbed a pair of keys out of Sora's pocket. Sora blinked his eyes tiredly. "Move it small fry." He suddenly gives Riku a push to the side; almost causing him to lose his balance.

Riku glares and pushes Roxas. Roxas turns around and pushes Riku again. Riku returns the favour. Before the others knew it, they were shoving each other around.

"Are we just going to watch the two of them fight?" Xion yawns and turns her head towards Kairi.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "So why are you two still awake?" She turned towards Sora and Naminé.

Sora and Naminé opened their mouth to speak, but then they closed it. They instead blinked in response.

Xion kneeled in front of Naminé and began to wave her hand in front of her face. "You're like a zombie."

Naminé's eyes stared straight ahead instead of following Xion's hands up and down.

At that moment the door squeaked. Olette slowly opened the door and poked her head out.

"We thought we heard some voices." Olette opened the door wider. "Welcome back, you guys."

As soon as Riku and Roxas saw the door open they rushed to the door to see who could get inside first. Olette simply stood out of the way as she saw the two exploded through the door and landed on the ground.

"We were talking about plans for the holidays earlier. We're planning on hosting a Christmas Party at Hayner's house the day before you leave, Kairi. Is that okay with you?" Olette stepped outside and rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah, that should be okay." Kairi replied to the wall; refusing to face Olette. "I'm going inside." She walks past Olette and into the house.

Olette gives a small smile as Kairi walked past her. "It's cold out, you should come in too, Xion."

"Oh okay, what about those two though?" She pointed towards Naminé and Sora who were still sitting on the porch.

"Oh, we were wondering where you two went. You two look terrible. Those are really bad bags you have under your eye." Olette nodded her head. "You should come in and sleep."

"Okay..." They slowly got up in a zombie-like motion.

Xion gives a snicker as she saw the two walk inside and collapse on the coach.

* * *

"What did you guys do all day?" Hayner asked as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"We went and gambled." Roxas replied as he drank a cup of milk.

"And you lost miserably." Kairi added.

"Yeah, he sucked." Riku added as he reaches for the chip bag. However, Roxas quickly grabs the chip bag away from Riku.

Xion quietly watched as she drank a cup of hot cocoa. Pence followed her actions.

Olette giggled and look at the clock. "It's time for me to go. I have a lot of practicing I need to do for my upcoming recital."

"We should get going too." Hayner and Pence got up from their seat. "Party at my house in two days. Bring presents and food." Hayner announced.

"Alright, later you guys." Roxas waved as they grabbed their stuff and made their way towards the door.

"I better go too. I still need to pack my stuff." Kairi sighed.

"Oh okay, see you soon then." Roxas replied and continued to drink his milk.

"I'll be going now." Kairi cleared her throat.

Roxas nodded his head.

"Arg!" Kairi pouted and grabbed her bag. Right when she about to open the door, Roxas spoke up.

"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

Kairi stopped in her tracks and her eyes shined. "Okay!" She nodded her head eagerly.

"I'll go with you guys since I haven't packed my stuff yet either." Riku got up from his seat and pushed his chair in. He lets out a mischievous smirk as he looks towards Roxas and Kairi.

"But, but..." Kairi stuttered and sighed. "Whatever. Let's go. What about you, Xion?"

"I'll call Naminé's dad to come pick us up since Naminé is obviously in no condition to phone." Xion gathers her and Naminé's stuff and walked out the door. Naminé lifted herself from the couch and followed behind.

Xion grabbed out her cell and phoned Naminé's dad.

"Hello? Naminé's dad? Can you come and pick us up now? Naminé's worn out. Okay, thanks." Xion closed her phone and turned towards the rest of the group. "He's going to come in a few minutes to pick us up."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Xion, can you explain what this is?" Naminé's dad glared at the scene in front of him. "Why is Naminé like a zombie?"

"They stayed up all night waiting for us to come back."

"Why were _you_ out so late? And who is 'they'?"

"I went to gamble. 'They' is Sora and Naminé." Xion replied in a brusque tone.

"You were gambling? What is wrong with you?" Naminé's dad began to lecture Xion. "How could you do that? Yo-yo-you- I'm not even going to bother asking anymore. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yep. Here's my stuff and here's Naminé's stuff." Xion lifted two bags.

"Alright, let's go." Naminé's dad took a few steps toward his car and turned around to face Naminé. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, daddy." Naminé nodded her sleepy head.

"It's nice to see you again, Sora." Naminé's dad acknowledges Sora's presence by glaring at him.

Sora blinked a few times and slowly reached his hands up to rub his eyes until his vision became clear. He gave a sheepish laugh as he saw Naminé's dad glaring at him. "Uh... Hello Sir, again!" He added a salute.

"Let's go, Naminé, Xion." Naminé's dad turned his back towards Sora and walked back to his car.

"See you all soon!" Naminé hastily got up and ran after her dad. Xion trailed behind.

"Bye." Sora waved to them as they got in the car and left. "I think he hates me..." He shook his head a few times only to receive snickers from Riku, Kairi and Roxas.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Sora whined. "Hey! Wait; don't lock the door, Roxas!"

Roxas locked the door and began to walk with Kairi and Riku towards the school.

"Don't leave me behind!" Sora runs after them.

* * *

_The Day of the Christmas Party_

"Pass the snacks!" Hayner shouted. Olette grabbed another cookie before passing it to him.

Hayner and Olette were watching an intense racing game between Riku and Xion. Pence pretended he was an announcer. "Riku slips past Xion and is zooming closer and closer to the finish line! But what's this? Xion goes and slams her car right into Riku! She was able to go right past him while his car crashes into a wall!"

"Cheap." Riku replied calmly as he turned his car away from the wall.

"Loser." Xion sang out loud.

Naminé was sitting quietly on the floor drawing yet another picture. Beside her, she had a small bag filled with presents.

"Naminé, what did you get me?" Sora sat beside her as he points at the bag. "Can I have my present?"

"No." Naminé continues to ignore Sora as she attempts to draw the decorative Christmas tree that was in the corner of the room. "Move, your hair is blocking part of the tree."

"You're so mean to me." Sora slid over a bit to the right. "I wonder where Kairi went."

Naminé raised her eyebrow and gave Sora a look.

"Kairi usually keeps me company at times like this." Sora continued. "I wonder what she got me for Christmas."

Naminé shakes her head and returned to her drawing.

"So, can I have my present?"

"No!" Naminé put down her pencil and used her sketchbook to hit Sora.

"Nice hit!" Kairi kneeled down in front of the Sora and Naminé and smiled. "But a sketchbook isn't enough to hurt Sora."

"You shouldn't be trying to hurt people. It's bad." Sora whined. "So why are you here? Where's Roxas?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh." Sora nodded his head. "Ha-ha, you two won't get to spend the break with each other."

"Shut up, Sora." Kairi got her fist out ready to punch Sora in the shoulder when she stops herself. "No, I'm not going to punch you. I can behave myself. I don't need to punch you." Kairi murmured to herself. It was only loud enough for Sora and Naminé to hear since they were sitting on the ground.

"You're probably going to start complaining to me about how you can't hang out with Roxas. Then Riku and I are going to be telling you to shut up already. Then you're going to start ranting about how we should shut up. Blah, blah, I can predict the future already."

Naminé and Roxas laughed.

"Don't laugh Naminé! That's a total lie! How could you laugh Roxas? Won't you miss me too?" Kairi kicks Sora in the leg.

"Ah! You're already hurting me!"

Roxas laughed again. "I'll miss you too, Kairi." He lets out a chuckle as he walks off to watch the racing game between Xion and Riku.

"I said I don't need to punch, I never said anything about kicking." Kairi kicks Sora again.

Naminé stifled her laughter as she grabs her pencil and continued to draw the tree. It was times like this that made Naminé feel like everything was normal.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Wow." Sora glared at the book that Riku gave him. "But I already read this book, Riku. It sucked." Sora puts his head down and frowns.

"Thanks for the... apple." Riku held a fake apple in his hand. "You gave me a fake apple, Sora?"

"It's a piggy bank!" Sora grabs the apple and points at the concealed coin slot. "See?"

"Yeah... thanks Sora..."

"Can I open it Naminé?" Kairi held a small box in her hand.

"Go ahead." Naminé covered her face with her sketchbook. She tried to get everyone a present that would be able to put a smile on their face. She was afraid that Kairi might not like her present.

"Wow! It's a hair pin!" Kairi grabbed out a hair pin with a very detailed designed. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I made the design and had it custom made." Naminé spoke softly.

"I love it, Naminé!" Kairi puts the pin on and gives Naminé a hug. Naminé hugs Kairi back.

"What did you get me, Naminé?" Riku walks over to Naminé with the apple bank in his hand.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you, so... here you go!" Naminé grabs out another wrapped present and hands it to Riku.

Riku slowly unravels the present to reveal a towel.

"I thought it might be useful since Destiny Island is so close to the shores... so... hopefully... it'll be... useful..." Naminé mumbled off.

"It'll be useful, don't worry about it." Riku examined the towel and found his name embroidered on it. "Woah! My name is on it!"

"I tried to customize all the presents."

"OH! I see it now! There's a 'K' on my hairclip." Kairi looked at the hairclip in amazement.

The rest of the group all examined their present from Naminé.

Roxas looked at his present a bit closely and found an 'R' on the wristband that Naminé gave him.

Hayner opened up his present from Naminé; it was a scarf. He looked at it and found his name on it also. "That's so neat! Way better than that ugly sweater my parents got me... Scratch that, I meant that awesome sweater that my parents got me." He chuckled nervously as he saw his parents walk into the room to hand a bag of chips to the group.

Hayner's parents smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Olette was next to open her present. She found a small keychain with her name on it. She immediately hooked the keychain onto her phone and showed it to Naminé.

Pence opened his present and saw a headband that had his initials on it. "Thanks Naminé!"

"You're welcome." Naminé smiled.

"Where's my present?" Sora poked his head up from behind Naminé.

"Your present?" Naminé face drained. She checked her bag and didn't see another present inside. "I'm sure I put everything in here. Xion, you saw me put it in right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you put everyone's present in before we left. Want me to phone your dad and ask him if you left anything on your desk?"

"Okay." Naminé began to bite her nails as she realized she might have forgotten or lost Sora's present.

"Your dad said he didn't see anything on your desk." Xion closed her phone.

"I'm so sorry, Sora!" Naminé pondered where she might have misplaced the present. She continued to bite her nails in a nervous frenzy.

"It's alright, Naminé!" Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small decorative box. "Here! Here's your present from me!" He pulled Naminé's hands back to stop her from biting her nails.

"Huh?" Naminé rubbed her eyes and gingerly accepted the present. She carefully removed the wrapping and found a USB inside the box. The USB had a very simple design; it was yellow and star-shaped. "A USB?"

"Yep. You can use it for all sorts of things." Sora smiled.

Naminé stared at the USB and then she got an idea. "Hayner, do you have a piece of paper I can borrow?"

"Yeah." Hayner went to his printer and grabbed out a piece of paper. "Is this good?"

Naminé nodded her head. She grabbed her pencil and began a sketch. "Sora, give me 30 minutes."

"Oh, okay." Sora had a confused expression on his face.

The others watched over Naminé's shoulder as she drew. They were able to see the outline of the picture fairly quickly.

And just like Naminé said, within 30 minutes, Naminé was adding the finishing touches to her drawing. She grabbed the brown pencil crayon and began to add the last bit of colour. "Done!" Naminé felt a sense of accomplishment as she handed the picture to Sora.

Sora looked at the picture and lets out a joyous laugh. "Thanks Naminé!"

Naminé beamed. "I'm sorry that it's such a rough drawing. I'll be sure to find the present that I misplaced."

"Ha-ha, alright." Sora continued to look at the drawing. It was of him and the others surrounded a Christmas tree. _'She made my name look like 'Sara' again.'_ Sora let out another laugh, however, this time he tried to cover his laugh.

The others weren't sure why Sora suddenly started to laugh again. But they decided to join him. They all erupted in laughter. They didn't know why they were laughing but they couldn't stop laughing.

Hayner's parents entered the room again to drop off some drinks for them. They gave the group a peculiar look before shaking their heads and walking back to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" The group shouted between laughter. Christmas was still a few days away, but they didn't care. To them it was Christmas already because they got to spend it together with their friends.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Sora, Kairi and Riku were currently relaxing in Destiny Island.

"I wonder what Roxas is doing? Should I phone him?" Kairi held her cell phone in one hand and a controller in the other. "Are you two still not finished yet?"

They were playing a racing game and Kairi had claimed first place already. "C'mon, go Riku." Kairi cheered in a flat tone. "Oh right, it's Friday, right? They're supposed to be going to the struggle match. So he's probably busy right now, he probably won't be able to answer my calls until later tonight." Kairi frowned as she stared at her phone.

"Or maybe, he just doesn't want to talk to you." Sora replied and managed to catch up to Riku's car. "Stop bumping my car, Riku!"

"Stop trying to get ahead of me then."

Kairi got up from her seat. She kicked Sora in the side, "I hope you lose, Sora." She stuck her tongue out at Sora before she walked out the door.

"Great job, Sora. You made Kairi angry, again."

"But it's fun to make her angry." Sora resorted and pulled ahead of Riku. "HAH! Take that Riku! I won!"

Riku shook his head. "I beat you every other time."

"So?"

"Your phone is vibrating." Riku pointed at Sora's pocket.

Sora reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He gave it a quick look and began to text.

"Who are you texting?"

"Naminé."

"You're just going to be texting all day now, aren't you?" Riku got up to close the game console. "I'm going to go for a walk too. I'll go find Kairi too, since she's the one that's making our lunch."

"Huh?" Sora was lost in a trance as he texted mindlessly.

Riku continued to shake his head as he walked out the door.

* * *

_In Twilight Town_

"Where'd Pence go?" Naminé turned towards Xion.

"He went to go buy lunch, remember?"

"Oh right." Naminé looked at Roxas' phone and decided to play with it. Roxas put Naminé in charge of his phone since Naminé wanted to text the others to tell them what's happening during the Struggle Match.

"Hey! I'm back with food you guys!" Pence came back holding various bags. "I got each of us lunchboxes and I also got us some snacks and drinks."

The group gathered around and grabbed a lunchbox. Shortly after, they formed a small circle and began to eat.

"Hey Pence, want to place a bet on who gets the farthest in the tournament?" Olette grinned.

"What are we betting on?"

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Olette gave a devious grin and pointed at a nearby concession stand.

"You're on." Pence nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm betting on Roxas." Olette announced fairly quickly.

"But you betted on him last time, why don't you go bet on Hayner?" Pence whined.

"But I'm more likely to win the bet if I bet on Roxas. No offense, Hayner."

"I'm very offended!"

Roxas began to whistle nonchalantly as he turned away from Hayner.

"Fine, I'll bet on Hayner." Pence slumped and faced Naminé and Xion. "Want to join in on our bet?"

"Sure." Xion agreed and began to look for a person to bet on. "Ah-ha! Axel, over here!"

Roxas and Naminé's eye shrunk as they saw Axel waving at them with a club in his hand. He slowly made his way over to the group while swinging the club.

"Hey, it's my favourite group of people!"

They gave Axel a meek greeting.

"Are you participating in Struggle also, Axel?" Xion questioned.

"Yep, it's the only time I get to beat up my students without getting locked up!" Axel gave them a happy grin.

"Alright, I'm betting on Axel." Xion smiled. "Go and beat them up good!"

"Will do. Now I need to go find Demyx since I ditched him." Axel scratched his head and begun his search.

"Hayner, Roxas, don't die." Olette nodded her head as she saw Roxas and Hayner's jaw hanging. Naminé and Pence gave the two sympathetic looks. Xion rubbed her hands together and licked her lips as she stared at the concession stand.

"So who are you going to bet on, Naminé?"

"I'm not sure, Pence. I don't know any of these people." Naminé gave the crowd one final look. "I think I'm just going to stay out of the bet."

"Alright then, so whoever betted on the person,who makes it the farthest in the tournament, will win two extra sea-salt ice creams."

"You better get past Axel, Roxas." Olette replied as she saw the standings getting posted up on the board. "Looks like Hayner's up first. Good luck!"

"Wait, what?" Hayner looked at the board and his jaw dropped some more. "I'm against Larxene?" He looked around the crowd and found her laughing evilly as she wacked the club against her hand. "Why are the teachers here?"

Naminé grabbed out her sketchbook and began to draw a sketch of the trophy that was on display.

"There's no age limit so they're allowed to join also." She pointed out as she saw more people she detested hiding in a corner. "If any of you get to go against Zexion, make sure you hit him hard."

"Sure?" Hayner slowly made his way up to the stage. He took various gulps as he saw Larxene giving a sadistic giggle as she walked onto the stage.

"I'm so glad that I decided to join now." Larxene continued to giggle. "This is going to be a fun day."

The match started and within seconds, Larxene had retrieved all of the orbs Hayner had. "I should've hit him some more." Larxene sighed as she walked past Hayner's body.

Hayner lied on the stage with a dizzy expression. "What just happened?" He mumbled as Roxas went up to pull Hayner off the stage.

"This sucks, I already lost the bet." Pence sighed.

Naminé dropped her pencil and her mouth dropped. Xion gave Larxene a thumb up as Larxene walked past them. Larxene continued her laughter as she gives a small wave to Xion.

Olette went to pick up Naminé's pencil with a shocked expression on her face. "I have no comment on what just happened." She handed the pencil back to Naminé.

Naminé grabbed her pencil and placed it in her bag. She grabbed out Roxas' phone and began to text Sora. _'Hayner got pwned by Larxene the psycho.'_

* * *

As the day went by, Roxas was slowly getting closer to the final match. He managed to avoid all of his teachers. However, it wasn't going to last for much longer. Every match he won pushed him closer to going against Axel.

The current match was Axel against Zexion. Zexion throws his club at Axel and walks off the stage. Axel puts up his index and middle finger and points at his eyes then he points at Roxas' eyes. After that, he quickly walks off the stage.

"Good luck, Roxas." Olette gives Roxas a small push towards the stage.

Roxas slowly walked onto the stage. He was against Demyx. Demyx was using a struggle wand. He held it like a sitar. "Hey Demyx." Roxas greeted.

"Why did they force me to join? I didn't want to join. I would rather be at the theatre working, then here. I actually have to do something here." Demyx sighed.

"You could just throw in the towel."

"No. I'm not giving up that easily. You give me way too little credit, Roxas. If I defeat you then I'll get a crack at cracking open that witches head." Demyx said in a dark tone as he looked towards Larxene.

As soon as the match started Demyx charged at Roxas. "Dance, Roxas, dance!" He yelled out as he jabbed the struggle wand towards Roxas.

Roxas skilfully dodged Demyx's attack and attempted to strike back. He missed as Demyx slid out of the way. "You'll have to do more than that if you want to win."

Roxas bit his lips as he decided to swing his struggle sword again. Then he noticed in the corner of his eyes Larxene holding a banana peel. She watched attentively to the match and threw the peel onto the stage just as Demyx was about to take another step forward. He didn't see the peel and ultimately, slipped on it.

Larxene gave another sadistic giggle as she watched.

Roxas took the chance to take as many orbs as he could before time ran out.

Demyx tried to get back his orbs as fast as he could, however time ran out.

Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm saved by a peel."

Larxene and Axel were making their way onto the stage now as Roxas walked off. Larxene copied Axel former action as she walked past Roxas. She point at her eyes and then at Roxas'.

Roxas took his seat beside Hayner to watch the match.

Naminé grabbed out Roxas' phone again and sent another text to Sora. _'Roxas managed to win against Demyx by fluke. It was thanks to a banana peel. Sound familiar, Sora? His next opponent will be either Larxene or Axel. Either way, Roxas' dead.' _

* * *

"Ha-ha, Roxas is advancing again!" Sora shouted and ignored the banana peel comment. Kairi and Riku got up from their seat and crowded around Sora's phone.

"I agree with Naminé's statement. Roxas is dead next round." Riku laughed.

"No, he's not. He'll be able to beat them." Kairi argued.

"No, he's going to get _beat up_ by one of them."

"No, he's not!"

"Naminé sent another text!" Sora announced. Kairi and Riku instantly quieted down and read the text. _'Axel versus Larxene is intense. They're bashing each other nonstop. Larxene even resorted to some dirty tricks, such as hitting Axel where it hurts.'_

"Aww, man. I'm missing out on watching my teachers beat each other up." Sora groaned.

Riku winced as he read the message. "I'm sort of feeling sorry for the guy."

"Why isn't it the other way around? I want Larxene to suffer." Kairi stomped her foot.

"Another text!" Sora quickly read it. "Axel won! Larxene didn't bother collecting the orbs. So Axel won!"

"Ehh, whatever. Tell Naminé to tell Roxas I said good luck."

"Tell Naminé to tell Roxas that I hope he gets beat up good."

"Sure thing, you two." Sora laughed and forwarded their messages to Naminé.

* * *

"Kairi and Riku wanted to send a message to you before you go on." Naminé handed Roxas his phone. Roxas read it in a flash and handed the phone back to Naminé.

"Tell Kairi, I said thanks, and tell Riku, I hope he falls in a ditch."

"Sure and good luck." Naminé laughed and began to text the message to Sora.

Within minutes, the final match began. Axel spun the club in hands and charged at Roxas. Roxas managed to dodge by a hair as he counterattacks.

"This match is probably going to take a bit longer." Olette noted.

"Yeah, but Axel's obviously going to win." Xion replied with a small grin her face.

"No way!" Olette turned her head to yell at Xion. Shortly after she turned her head back to the match. "No way!"

Roxas was getting whacked in the head like it was a game of whack-a-mole. Axel grinned as he continued to bash him in the head while collecting the orbs.

"Dang it! Get up, Roxas!" Olette shouted. "You owe me three sea-salt ice creams, if you lose!"

Roxas tossed his struggle sword across the ring and sighed. He sat down on the stage and looked up towards Axel who was still hitting him with the foam sword. "You owe me munny."

"You guys steal them from me all the time, I owe you nothing." Axel continued to hit Roxas with the struggle sword. "This is getting boring. At least try to act like you don't want to get hit."

"If I did that you'll be enjoying yourself. I don't want to entertain you." Roxas replied as he waited for the time to run out.

"I liked it better when you were a kid. At least you entertained me." Axel decided to end it by grabbing the last orb.

'_And the winner is Axel!'_

"Olette and Pence, pay up." Xion pointed towards the sea-salt ice cream stand.

"I was prepared to lose already." Pence went towards the stand and came back with an ice cream.

"Roxas, you owe me." Olette sighed and turned towards Xion. "I'll give you this coupon for sea-salt ice cream instead. It's not like you could eat three of them at the same time."

"Fine, I'll take the coupon." Xion reached out for the coupon and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

Roxas and Hayner sighed as they saw Axel holding the trophy up.

Naminé let out a tired sigh as she quickly sent a message to Sora, telling him what had happened.

"I swear Axel planned this from the start." She looked at her next assignment. "Draw a picture of Axel holding the struggle trophy. Stupid Axel." She grabbed her pencil and began to sketch. Axel even turned towards Naminé and gave a toothy grin while holding the trophy and victory sign up.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while since I last updated. I'll apologize for that. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. Soon usually means within a few weeks. So look forward to that! I really don't like this chapter; I rewritten it at least 3 times! But in the end I decided to stick with this one. So hopefully I made the right decision. Ha-ha.

Also, I pose to you, the readers; a couple questions! Who should make an appearance in future chapters? Who should I limit the appearance of? Who do you want to hear more from?

Anyways, as always, please Rate & Review. (:


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 12**

The trains rolled in. A spiky-haired brunet, an auburn-haired female and a long silver-haired teen walked out of the train with a suitcase by their sides.

"Wow! The weather here is so much colder than Destiny Island!"

"Destiny Island doesn't have winter conditions. It's always sunny, rainy or stormy. Never snowy." Riku replied briefly.

"I know that! I was just pointing out the obvious!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi shook her head as she walked ahead of the two teens. "I can't believe I actually spent my winter holiday with those two." She looked around for a familiar face. It was a few minutes past 7 in the morning.

At that moment, Pence, Xion and Naminé just entered the train station. "It's your entire fault, Xion! Why did you stop to chat with Zexion, Demyx, Larxene and Axel?"

"C'mon, I'm only staying for one more week! I want to be able to talk with them as much as I can before I leave! I cancelled on them because _you_ didn't want to walk to the train station alone."

Naminé glared at Xion. Xion glared back.

"Just let Xion do as she pleases. We're not going to be able to see her for a really long time after she leaves." Pence, the peace maker, silenced Naminé. The three of them returned their focus on rushing to find Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"I think I see them!" Naminé and Xion called out simultaneously.

"I can't believe they came to see us!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi and Riku turned their heads to Sora's direction and waved eagerly as they saw their friends approaching.

They reunited and had a group hug. With a cheerful smile on his face; Sora spoke up. "So where are the others?"

"Olette and Hayner are probably still asleep and Roxas went to work." Pence replied with a smile on his face.

"He did WHAT?" Kairi let out a yelp. "Roxas went to work? I thought we were all meeting up to watch the fireworks!"

"We are; that's why he went to work early today." Naminé spoke softly and slowly as she breathed into her frozen hands.

"Oh, okay." Kairi quickly calmed down. "So where are we going now?"

"I'm going to drop my stuff off." Riku grabbed his suitcase and began to lug it down the snow-filled street.

"Okay, come over to Roxas' house, we'll be waiting for you there!" Sora called out. "Kairi, do you want to drop your stuff off at your dorm or do you want to just leave it at Roxas' house?"

"I don't have a dorm anymore. They kick everyone out during the holidays. Remember, Sora?"

"No..." Sora replied with hesitation.

"I thought I told you, I'm staying at Roxas' house with you until I get my new dorm. I'm taking your room so you have to sleep on the couch."

"Wait, why me? Why not steal Roxas' room?" Sora whined. The group began their walk towards Roxas' house. "Why, Kairi?"

"Because I'll feel bad if I take Roxas' room." Kairi replied with a frown. "I'll feel guilty. Really guilty."

Sora stopped in his track. His jaw dropped. "Then... what about me? Don't you feel guilty?"

"As if, you deserve it." Kairi stuck her tongue out at Sora.

Xion, Naminé and Pence nodded their heads and laughed. Sora muttered a few words under his breath as they walked to Roxas' house.

When they arrived at Roxas' house, Sora rang the doorbell. Then he suddenly realized and remembered what Pence had told him earlier.

"Wait... Roxas' at work, right? That means no one is home. I didn't bring the spare key with me!" Sora panicked as he stood outside. Kairi crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"I'm not amused, Sora."

"Just let me check my suitcase. I might've brought the spare key." Sora nervously dug through his suitcase.

Xion sighed. She grabbed out her phone and began to text a message. Her cheeks were red from the cold as she placed her phone back into her pocket and placed her glove-covered hands on her cheeks. She blew a puff of hot air out before she spoke up. "Is it alright if I meet up with you guys later? I had plans to hang out at the theatre today and I really want to go. But I don't want to be..." She stopped to look at their reaction.

Kairi simply smiled and continued to tap her fingers angrily on her arm. Sora continued to fidget around his suitcase. Pence nodded his head; he swiftly removed the snow covering the porch and took a seat. Naminé gave a reluctant sigh as she also nodded her head. "Go ahead, Xion. We'll see you tonight." Naminé managed to reply. Her teeth were clattering from the cold. She pulled herself into a hug and sat next to Pence.

Xion gave a petite smile as she waved to the group before running down the streets.

Kairi gave a small wave and turned her attention back to Sora. "If I knew this was going to happen I would've followed Riku." She began to tap her foot against the ground.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Sora frantically searched through every single pocket.

"Did you check the side pockets?" Naminé suggested.

"Yes." Sora checked the pockets again.

"What about the pockets... inside the... pockets?" Naminé asked with a confused tone.

Sora stopped his actions completely to give Naminé a look. "The what?"

"You know how sometimes pockets, have smaller pockets inside? That's what I meant."

"That makes no sense." Sora shook his head and checked another pocket. "OH! That's what you meant."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Are you sure no one is home?"

"I think?" Sora rang the doorbell again. Kairi continued to tap her foot while Pence continued to sit with a golden patience.

A few minutes past and they heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Kairi stopped her tapping and Sora stopped his searching. Sora pressed his ear against the door. The other three waited to hear Sora's conclusion.

"I hear the doorknob moving." Sora continued to listen with his ear against the door. "I hear someone moving at the door. I hear the door starting to crea-oof!" Sora falls, face first against the ground as the door opened.

"You guys are so loud!" Roxas rubbed his eye and yawned. "It's only 7:30 in the morning. What's wrong with you guys?"

"Roxas!" Kairi leaped towards Roxas and gave him a tight hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, now get off me, I want to sleep." Roxas pried Kairi's hands off of him and walked back inside. "Close the door when you're leaving; all the cold air is getting inside." He walked back upstairs. Shortly after, they heard a door slam.

Kairi frowned. She grabbed her suitcase and went inside. Sora dragged his suitcase and followed suite. Naminé and Pence slowly crept into the house. Naminé closed the door as she entered.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Let's play some video games!" Sora pushes everyone into the basement. "We can play these racing games since it's for four people!"

"I thought you had enough of losing, Sora." Kairi teased.

"You got lucky!"

"So which game should we play?" Pence held up various types of racing games. "There's boat, snowboarding, car, and... human running."

Naminé pointed her index finger at the game titled 'boat racing'. "I never played using boats before, let's play that."

"Well I never played with just using a character and running." Sora pointed at the one showing a person running on the front cover.

"Those are so boring. I played it before already. We should play the snowboarding one; you get to see people wipe out." Kairi argued.

Pence sighed. "Well I just wanted to keep it simple and play the car one."

The group groaned and ended up lying on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"That looks like a rabbit." Naminé pointed at the ceiling.

"No, it looks like an octopus." Sora reasoned and began to trace out the shape with his fingers. "See?"

"You're both wrong! It's totally an eraser eating dragon!" Kairi traced out the shape with her finger.

"Wait, wait, how are you even getting shapes by staring at a smooth completely white ceiling." Pence began to wonder if his friends were normal.

"We use our imagination!" The three replied ensemble and continued to shout out random objects they saw.

Sometimes, Pence just wondered if his friends were sane.

After nearly an hour of boredom and randomness, they finally stopped staring at the ceiling.

"I'm hungry." Sora rubbed his gurgling stomach. "See my tummy wants food."

"Come to think of it, I don't think I ate breakfast yet." Naminé moped on the ground as she held a pillow to her chest. "Is there anything to eat?"

"You two are so gluttonous." Pence's stomach began gurgling right after his comment. "Um... Forget what I just said, I'm hungry too." He laughed sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I can cook some food for all of us to eat." Kairi offered. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall. "Of course I'll need to ask Roxas if I can use his kitchen first though."

"Just go!" The three yelled in unison while attempting to calm their starving stomachs.

"You sure know how to pick friends, Kairi." Kairi murmured to herself as she ran up two flights of stairs, up to Roxas' room.

She gently knocks on his door but quickly realized Roxas' was probably sleeping. Ever so slowly, she turned the doorknob and snuck a small peek inside the room. "Roxas?" She opens the door more and sees Roxas with his blanket wrapped around like a cocoon. Kairi lets out a giggle as she enters the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Kairi walked towards the side of Roxas' bed and kneeled down with her arms resting on the bed. She lets out a content smile as she reaches her hand out to move Roxas' hair out of his face. When her hand was hovering above his hair, Kairi quickly moved her hand back as Roxas' hand flew out of his cocoon.

His eyes flashed open and he turned towards Kairi. "Hey." He said in a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eyes.

Kairi had her hand on her chest as she panted from the sudden surprise movement. "Were you awake or asleep?" She exclaimed.

"I was awake."

"Who suddenly reaches there hand out like that?" Kairi sounded more like she was yelling than asking a question.

"Someone who's awake?" Roxas replied meekly before he reached his other hand out of his cocoon. Then he began to kick his blanket loose. "Get over here." Roxas grabs Kairi's hand and pulled her onto the bed.

"Roxas!" Kairi's face flushed as she realized the closeness. She was able to feel the warmth that the blanket had trapped.

Roxas pulled Kairi into a tight hug. "It's really boring here without you, you know?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"You know how cheesy that sounds?"

"But it's the truth."

Kairi lets out a wide smile as she hugged Roxas back. "I missed you a lot too. Playing video games with Sora and Riku isn't exactly my ideal way of spending my holiday."

There was a temporary moment of silence when suddenly Roxas decided to pose a question. "So why did you come up to my room?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Kairi laughed. "Everyone is hungry and I volunteered to cook some breakfast, but since it's your house I wanted to ask if I can use your kitchen."

Roxas lets go of Kairi and stretched his arms up to the ceiling. "You have to ask me that? You have more rights to touch my kitchen than myself. You know my mom prefers it if I don't get anywhere near the kitchen. In fact, she banned me from the kitchen except for when I eat and for special occasions such as last time when my parents told me to heat up the food."

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Anything you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Your infamous omelettes." Roxas teased as he sat up.

"Alright! I'll cook some of Kairi's _famous_ omelettes!" Kairi ignored the comment and got up from the bed. "I'll call you when I'm done cooking them." She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Okay." Roxas got up and gave himself a stretch as Kairi walked out the room and ran back down two flights of stairs.

"Oh my..." Kairi was left speechless at the scene. She saw Sora, Naminé and Pence lying on the ground. They each had one hand stretched out grabbing onto what appeared to be a bag of chips.

"I said let go!" Sora yelled.

"Ladies first!" Naminé argued.

"You're not a lady, you're a child!" Sora replied back and gave the bag of chips a tug.

"What did you say?" Naminé used her other hand to shove Sora in the side. Sora did the same.

"I just want some food." Pence whined. Sora and Naminé were pushing each other while still having one hand hanging onto the bag.

"Seriously, what kind of friends do I make?" Kairi shook her head. "Alright, break it up you guys. I'm going to be making breakfast, so what do you all want?"

"Pancakes!" Sora shouted out loud. "Your pancakes are the best!" Sora continued to pull on the bag of chip.

"I want pancakes!" Naminé yelled out. She gave the bag of chips another tug.

Pence had a firm grip on the bag. "Pancakes for me too, please?"

Kairi sighed. "Alright, I'll start making the pancake batter." She took one step up the stairs and quickly turned around to the three-way tug-of-war. Kairi concluded that the three of them won't let go of the chip.

"You know the chips are all crushed because the three of you are all pulling and crunching it! Now let go! There's nothing much left in there to eat." Kairi tried to reason with the three.

The three ignored Kairi's comment and continued to pull. Sora and Naminé continued to push each other.

Then, all of a sudden, the bag exploded and chip crumbs sprayed all over the room in slow motion.

"Noooo!" Sora and Naminé shouted as they watch the chips fly over their head.

"Aww!" Pence whined.

"Crud." Kairi groaned. She went to find the vacuum. "Here, Sora. Clean." Kairi decided to leave it like that and start cooking before they found another piece of food to fight for.

* * *

Shortly after, Sora, Naminé and Pence walked upstairs to the kitchen. They saw that Kairi was placing the freshly made pancake batter onto a frying pan. They licked their lips and took a seat.

"I'm going to make a few normal pancakes and some chocolate ones, okay?" Kairi called out.

"Okay!" The three eagerly awaited their pancakes.

In a few short minutes, Kairi had finished one pancake. Naminé noted that it was perfectly cooked; it had just the right shade of golden brownness. Kairi poured more batter onto the frying pan. After more waiting, Kairi had used up all the pancake batter and in return had made three semi-large plates of normal and chocolate pancakes.

"Dig in you guys!" Kairi smiled as she went to dig around the fridge. She grabbed out a few mushrooms, celery, carrots, onion, tomatoes, butter, cheese and a few eggs. Then she grabbed out a cutting board and began washing, dicing and chopping all of the ingredients.

After that, Kairi scooped a bit of butter from the container and placed it on the heated frying pan. Almost immediately, the butter melted and Kairi dumped all her chopped up ingredients into the pan. The pan sizzled and Kairi began to sauté them around. She turned the heat down and continued sautéing.

Naminé watched in amazement. It was the first time she had witness Kairi's cooking skills. Sora grinned as he began to dig in. Pence and Naminé followed Sora's actions.

After Kairi finished sautéing the vegetables, she placed them in a separate bowl. Next, she grabbed the egg and cracked it into a bowl and added a splash of milk. She mixes them together and puts it to the side as she grabbed another small scoop of butter and splatters it into the frying pan. She waited for the butter to melt before she added her egg mixture in. The egg cooked very quickly. Right after that, she began to sprinkle her ingredients on top of the egg. In a simple motion, she flipped the egg over the ingredients; wrapping them inside. Then she placed her completed omelette on a plate.

"Almost done," Kairi whispered to herself. She grabbed the grater and began to grate a block of cheese over the omelette. "Perfect!" Kairi smiled happily as she started to make a second omelette.

Sora stuffed the last pancake on his plate in his mouth. He watched as Kairi placed the omelette on the table.

Naminé stopped eating for a brief moment to admire the omelette.

Pence nodded his head and acknowledge Kairi's cooking skills.

"And I'm all done!" Kairi smiled proudly at her creation. Just as Kairi was about to go call Roxas down she turned towards Sora. "Don't you dare touch this omelette!"

"I won't?" Sora rubbed his stomach and frowned.

Kairi rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.

"But I'm still hungry." Sora complained. He turned his head towards Naminé. "Naminé, my awesome buddy, can I have some of your pancakes? Please?" He stared at Naminé's pancake with a greedy expression on his face. "Please?" He repeated and reached out to grab one.

"Back off." Naminé pulled her plate away from Sora and protectively ate her pancakes.

"Meanie." Sora whined and turned towards Pence. "So, my super awesome friend named Pence, can I have some of _your_ pancakes? Please?"

Pence pulled his plate closer to himself and used his hand to shield the pancakes from Sora's sight.

"Naminé! Pence won't share!"

"Well, I'm still not sharing!" Naminé took another bite out of her pancake.

"Please?"

"No!"

"I even said please!" Sora pleaded.

"And I already said no!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

Naminé appeared to be winning the argument, but she eventually couldn't stand the constant pestering and gave in. Pence also gave in. In the end, they donated two pancakes to the feed-Sora-fund.

Time passed fairly quickly after that. Roxas and Kairi were walking down the stairs together, hand-in-hand.

"So when do you have to go to work? Weren't you supposed to be working this morning?" Kairi asked.

"My manager suddenly decided to change my shift into the afternoon," Roxas sighed. "I'm going to be working from 10 to either 2 or 3."

"It's 10 minutes until 10." Kairi stated with uncertainty as she stared at the clock that hung up the wall. "You better hurry up."

Roxas nodded his head. He had already changed to a pair of jeans and a clean white shirt. Now all he had to do was eat breakfast and head out the door. He walked into the kitchen and greeted the others was a lazed tone.

Sora was eating another freshly stolen pancake from Naminé. Pence had finished his already, while Naminé was still eating her pancakes; savouring the taste. She didn't appreciate the fact that Sora had robbed almost half of her pancakes.

Roxas sat down and took a bite out of his omelette and smiled. "You're getting better at making omelettes, Kairi. I still remember the first one you made. It tasted like rotting cheese!" Roxas joked only to receive an elbow from Kairi.

"That's because there was rotting cheese! Sora told me the cheese was fine! But it wasn't! That was the last time I'm trusting Sora with anything." Kairi explained.

"Hey! Don't accuse me! You're the one who wanted to become a chef; you should know your cheese!"

"I was 7 years old!"

"Then you shouldn't have been cooking!" Sora got up from his chair and pointed his index finger accusingly at Kairi.

Kairi got up from her seat and slammed the table causing the table to wobble slightly. "It was you who wanted to become a 'cheese inspector'." Kairi mocked.

As Sora and Kairi continued their bickering, the rest of the table was silent. Naminé ate her last pancake as she pretended nothing was happening. Pence stared at the tablecloth pattern on the table. Whereas Roxas, just ate his omelette without a care in the world.

"I'm done." Roxas spoke up. He walked towards the sink and placed the plate and utensils inside. "Well, I'm going to work now. I'll see you guys later." Roxas began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Kairi completely forgot about her current argument with Sora. "Where do you work? We can go and visit you."

"Nah, you don't need to." Roxas waved his hand and opened the door. "Later." The door squeaked as he closed it.

Kairi placed her hands on her hip. "What nerves! You just leave without telling us where you're going?"

"But he did tell you where he was going. Right Naminé?" Sora pointed out and turned towards Naminé. "Right?" He repeated.

Naminé shot Sora a glare. "Please do not include me in your attempts at starting an argument." Naminé hissed out at Sora.

"C'mon everyone! Let's chase after Roxas. I've always wanted to know where he works." Kairi ignored Sora's remark and pushed everyone outside the house. Kairi grabbed the spare key that Sora had left in the house. She locked the doors and began to run down the street.

Pence, Naminé and Sora sighed. They didn't feel like running in the cold, especially not after they just ate.

"C'mon you slowpokes, hurry up before Roxas escapes!"

The three of them sighed again.

* * *

After following fairly quickly behind Kairi, who was running after Roxas, they arrived at the movie theatre.

"Does Roxas work here?" Naminé questioned.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "Does he, Pence?"

"Roxas has two jobs so this might be one of them. I never really bothered asking where he worked."

"Enough chit-chat, let's go in!" Kairi pulled the door open and walked inside. The three exhale again as they trailed behind. It was already a few minutes past 10 o'clock.

"Here's your ticket, please enjoy your movie."

As soon as they entered they heard a familiar voice. "Xion?" They questioned as they saw her behind the counter.

"Oh hey, you guys!" Xion smiled. "If you're looking for Roxas he's not working at the counter. He's selling food inside the theatre, so if you want to see him, you'll have to buy a ticket."

"Why can't he work in the front?" Kairi questioned. "And why are you here? Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, Xion."

"Axel asked me to hang out with them. So here I am! Today's not very busy so, we're sort of goofing around. You can see a lot of them walking around in cardboard boxes." Xion shrugged. "They're trying to find enough cardboard boxes so all the staff can walk around in them. But it's really hard to find one that can fit Lexaeus. No offense to you, Lexaeus." Xion pointed her thumb at Lexaeus, who stood tall and silent in front of the gate. He nodded his head at Xion.

"Hey, it my favourite group of people, did you come to watch some movies?" Axel walked towards the counter while holding various sizes of cardboard boxes. "Here, Xion, I found a box that should fit you. Also, here you go, Lexaeus, an extra big one since you're so tall." He passed the boxes to Xion and Lexaeus. Then he used another box to put himself in.

"I have no comment." Sora replied. Naminé and Pence nodded their heads. Kairi opened her mouth to speak but decided to nod in the end.

They spent the next couple of minutes at the theatre chatting with Xion. Finally, they saw Roxas walking towards the counter; in a cardboard box. "Did you guys actually follow me here?"

Kairi beamed. "You bet we did!"

Suddenly, Sora remembered. "We forgot about, Riku!" Sora gasped and paced back and forth. "We forgot about him!"

Kairi copied Sora's action. "You're right! We did!"

Xion laughed at the scene. "Riku texted a message to me saying that he was going to stay in his apartment until it's time to watch the fireworks."

Kairi and Sora's face formed an 'o' as they calmed down. "Oh, okay. We'll see you later then." Roxas laughed as he waved and went back to sell popcorn.

The others left the theatre of strange employees and walked towards the mall. They met up with Olette and Hayner at the mall. The mall was full of people as always. Naminé stared at the art store in awe. "There's so many pretty things; the stencils, the pencils, the coloring utensils!"

"Wow, Naminé you can rhyme!" Sora laughed. "Let all split up and meet at Roxas' house at 6 o'clock." Sora grabbed Naminé's hand and led her into the art store before the others had a chance to reply.

"I thought you said to split up, not pair up."

"I've always wanted to go into an art store!"

Naminé shook her head. "I doubt it, but whatever." Naminé ran to stare at the various types of pencils used for sketching and coloring. She smiled as she looked at the hundreds of art supplies.

Sora couldn't help but to smile along. He followed behind Naminé, picking up supplies to look at every once in a while. He never knew there were this many different types of supplies used. He walked a bit further and saw Naminé looking at different sized brushes.

"This isn't the right one, this is too big, and this is too small..." Naminé mumbled. She moved onto the sketchpads.

Sora decided to observe the brushes; he looked at the one that Naminé deemed to be too big and the one that was deemed to be too small. He brought the brushes right in front of his eyes and tried to look for a difference. "But they're the same size?" Sora tried to find a difference between the brushes. He lowered his eye lid and turned the brushes around his hand. "I don't see it?" Sora rubbed his eyes and gave it another look. He still couldn't see the difference. He placed the brushes back down and ran up to Naminé.

He looked at the sketchpads that Naminé was looking at. She opened them and touched the paper. Then she placed it back down. She grabbed another sketchpad and repeated her actions. Sora did the same.

'_They all feel and look the same to me.'_ Sora grunted as the he grabbed another sketchpad. _'They all feel the same to me!' _Sora messaged his temple and placed the sketchpad back down.

It continued like this for well over an hour. Sora was surprised how long they stayed in the art store. In the end, Naminé bought a single eraser.

"How could you end up buying that after spending over an hour in there?"

"This is a great eraser for drawing. I didn't like the rest of the supplies as much and I didn't bring enough munny to afford the stuff I wanted." Naminé and Sora walked around the mall. Sora finally saw a store of interest. "C'mon!" He grabbed Naminé's hand and pulled her into an arcade.

Naminé stuck out like a sore thumb as she stood inside the arcade. "Let's play this game!" Sora pointed at the pinball machine. Naminé gave a tiny chuckle as she walked towards the pinball machine. "I bet I can beat you!" Naminé laughed and entered a quarter.

* * *

It was finally time for the fireworks to start. They were all finding a spot to watch the fireworks. However, Naminé, Sora, Kairi and Xion, were a bit confused as the rest of the people positioned themselves in front of the television.

"Uh..." Sora began. "What are you guys doing? The fireworks are going to start in 20 minutes."

Roxas turned his head around. "What are you doing? Didn't you know there aren't actual fireworks here?" He pointed outside at the sky. "It's too bright; you can barely see them."

They stood their gawking. Kairi turned her head towards Riku and asked him a question. "Did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that fireworks are impossible here." Riku replied in a mocking manner.

"So we're just going to watch fireworks from around the world on the television?" Naminé spoke up.

"Yeah, its fun, we do this every year!" Hayner pumped his fist up and laughed.

Pence and Olette cheered. Roxas laughed along. Xion took a seat on the ground with Riku and Pence. She didn't feel the need to question it.

"Then Twilight Town doesn't prepare any firework presentations at all?" Sora continued to pursue the topic.

"No, we do have fireworks, but they're really hard to see." Roxas stated. Kairi frowned and decided to take a seat beside Roxas.

"Well I'm going to go watch _real fireworks_ with my own eyes unlike you lazy bums!" Sora grabbed his jacket and walked towards the stairs.

The group eyed him oddly as they waited for Sora's next action.

"Stop looking at me!" Sora whined. He turned towards Naminé and grabbed her hand. "You don't need to be like those bums. We can be real people and watch _real fireworks_."

Before Naminé had a chance to respond she was getting pushed upstairs. "But I don't want to freeze to death!" She complained.

"If you freeze to death you can at least be _proud_ knowing you saw an _actual firework_ unlike _those people_ who just want to _sit_ inside and _watch_ it on TV." Sora stuck his tongue out at the group and led Naminé upstairs.

The group shrugged their shoulders. "We are watching an actual firework, just not in person." Hayner muttered bitterly.

"Sora actually made me feel guilty." Kairi sighed. "I'll go freeze my butt off and watch outside with them." Kairi rose from her seat and was about to walk upstairs.

"I'll go with you. Come here." Roxas got up from his seat and motioned for Kairi to come towards the front door. Kairi was puzzled as she walked towards the door and slipped on her shoes. Roxas open the door and gave Kairi a light push out. "We'll be out here, if you need us." He gently closed the door.

"So why are we out here instead of your balcony?" Kairi asked as she rubbed her arms. It was still snowing outside. The ground was covered with a clean, untouched surface of snow.

"We can see from here and also we won't get involved in one of Sora's strange conversations."

Kairi giggled. "Right. That's the last thing I want entering a new year." Kairi took a seat on Roxas' porch. Roxas took a seat beside her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"How many more minutes before the invisible fireworks start?" Kairi said with a smile.

"10 minutes."

* * *

Sora and Naminé walked up the stairs and entered Roxas' balcony. It had a small roof over it so it wasn't covered in snow.

"Wow, Roxas' has a balcony! I didn't notice it last time." Naminé exclaimed and wandered around. It was fairly large for a second floor balcony. There were a few chairs that were stacked on the side and a couple laundry racks.

"C'mon Naminé, grab a chair!" Sora had two chairs in his hand and was waiting for Naminé to grab one.

Naminé went to get her chair and they unfolded their chairs and pushed it to the edge of the balcony.

"You know what Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want to watch fireworks, the best place to go is Destiny Island." Sora looked delighted as he spoke. "They look the best, no wait, they are the best!" His eyes shined and he titled his head towards Naminé. "Next time let's go to Destiny Island to watch them. I'll even give you a tour of the island!"

Naminé's eyes softened and the corner of her mouth curved up. "Alright!" She nodded her head happily and checked her watch. "5 more minutes."

"Yep, 5 mor-" Sora jumped up from his seat as he saw a familiar face running down the streets. Naminé got up from her seat to see what the commotion was about. Almost instantly, she plopped back down in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"Happy New Years!" Axel ran down the street while banging pots and pans. "Happy New Years!"

"Axel! You're too early!" Demyx chased.

"That's not going to get anyone attention." Larxene scowl. "You're supposed to be lighting the fireworks not running down the stupid street." She was also running after them followed by Zexion, Marluxia, Vexen, Zigbar, Luxord and a few other people that Sora and Naminé haven't met yet.

Sora laughed at the scene and took a seat again. Within a minute they were able to hear Roxas' and Kairi's voice.

"I want to light some!" Kairi ran after them. "Let me light one, Axel!"

"Kairi, you should stay far away from Axel right now. He's a bit dangerous at this time." Roxas warned.

"Me, dangerous? I'm a professional at this. Now everyone, stand back, I'm not going to be responsible if you suddenly burst into flames."

"Axel, the fireworks are set up in Market Street." Demyx pointed out. "And we're going to be late."

"What? I'm not letting some nobody light up _my_ fireworks!" Axel made a mad dash towards the Market Street.

The group that followed Axel sighed and ran towards Market Street. Kairi and Roxas decided to follow along.

"Looks like the fireworks are about to start, Naminé!" Sora grabbed out his phone and looked at the time. "Should we start the countdown?"

"No need." Naminé gave a bemused smile.

Sora had a trouble expression on his face but quickly understood when he began to hear the sounds. "They lit it a bit early."

Naminé looked around for the fireworks, but to no avail, she couldn't see them at all. "I can't see them!" She shouted. She was able to hear them clearly; many of them getting lit one-by-one, but she just couldn't see them.

"Can you see them?" Sora asked.

Naminé continued to look at the sky but all she saw was the bright sky. "Can you see them, Sora?" She shouted again.

Sora turned towards Naminé. "Can you see them?" He repeated.

Naminé's mouth moved again, but Sora couldn't hear her at all. "Can you hear me, Naminé?"

Naminé's eyes were focused on the sky. She really couldn't see them at all. "This sucks. We can't see them!" She heard the fireworks still going off but a lot slower and a lot less.

"Can you hear me, Naminé?" Sora shouted in Naminé's ear right when the last firework went off.

"What? I can't hear you. Did you say something?" Naminé yelled right back in Sora's ear. However, this time there were no fireworks in the background.

"My ear!" Sora shouted. His hands immediately jumped to comfort his ear.

"It's your fault." Naminé pinned the blame on Sora. She let out another large smile and faced Sora once again. "Happy New Years, Sora!"

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for updating so slowly. My summer was spent buried in books and studying. So yeah, that's my excuse for the last month and a half. Since I took so long to update, I'll let you all in on what I'm planning for the next chapter.

Obviously, they're going to be going back to school. And there's going to be a new character introduced. Well I guess that's all I'm going to say. Until next time!

Please Rate & Review.

-Scielle


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 13**

The holidays seemed like they were so short, especially when they're over and you're returning back to your usual routines. That was what filled the mind of Naminé as she walked towards school.

Usually, her father would drive her to school since it was on his way to work, but the snow had been preventing the car from even leaving the driveway, let alone the neighbourhood. So her dad was working at home for the next few weeks, and she was stuck walking to school with a pair of heavy, uncomfortable boots. Naminé didn't mind it much though; she liked walking to school. She was able to reflect on many things on her short fifteen minute walk.

"I didn't finish my sketches, my book report is a mess, I just found out yesterday that I have a math test, and that I have PE outside in the snow!" Naminé definitely had many things to reflect on. "Why did I slack off?" She screamed aloud and began to pull her hair.

After screaming to herself she finally reached the school. She was able to quickly spot her friends standing in the middle of nowhere like every other student.

"Hey, you guys!" She gave a friendly wave to her friends as she marched through the snow. "Are you prepared for the math test we have?" She turned towards Kairi and Roxas. Kairi had a black and white checkered scarf around her neck. Her nose was red and her breath was visible. Roxas' breath was clearly visible when he blew into his frozen hands.

"I'm not worried about it, Mr. Leonhart test are easy." Roxas muttered. He rubbed his hands together.

"I was studying with Roxas and Sora the last few days. So I'm thinking I'll be okay. Roxas' good at math and Sora's decent."

"That's insulting!" Sora raised his voice. "And my grade is higher than Roxas in math!"

"Whatever you say, Sora." Kairi nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"I have my progress report right here!" Sora opened his binder and grabbed a piece of paper out of his binder that showed his progress in math. "See, I passed every single one of my test and quizzes and I also did my homework. You see the grade. You see it?" Sora shoved the paper in front of Kairi.

Kairi gave it a quick glance before shrugging her shoulders. "C'mon let's get to class, it's warmer inside." Roxas and Naminé nodded their heads.

"Yeah, ignore the smart person." Sora crossed his arms and followed the trio inside. As soon as they reached the top floor they went their separate ways. Sora went down the left wing to his homeroom, while the trio went down the right wing to theirs. For Naminé, she was also walking towards her doom.

Unfortunately, her prediction had to come true. At the start of the class, Mr. Leonhart immediately handed out the test and asked the class for silence during the test. The class complied and here they were writing a test on the first day back from their winter holidays.

Naminé stared at the first question. She ponders for a few moments before deciding to come back to it later. She went to the second question and did the same. After roughly thirty minutes, she had barely answered any questions. Her eyelids dropped as she went through the questions again hoping that the few questions she actually did would jog her memory. They didn't.

* * *

"That test was so easy!" Kairi smiled triumphantly. "I'm so glad I was able to mooch at your house and study with you guys!" Kairi went and gave Roxas a hug, which Roxas returned.

"So how was the test for you, Naminé?" Roxas asked. He instantly regretted asking when he saw Naminé's darkened eyes. "On second thought, you don't need to tell us." He nervously chuckled.

"What do you think Zexion has planned? Knowing him, he'll have some sort of exam prepared for us also. He just knows how to torture us, students." Kairi grabbed out her book report and began to skim it for errors. She then tossed the bundle of paper at Roxas.

Roxas flipped through the papers and began to read it.

All Naminé was able to do was groan and pity herself. _'Life sure hates me.'_

* * *

At the start of English class, Zexion kicked everyone out of the classroom and collected the book reports at the front door. He refused to allow students who didn't have a book report entered. When Naminé handed her paper at Zexion, Zexion gave it a blank stare before chucking it on the ground. When Kairi entered, Zexion looked at it and held it in his hands, as he did with Roxas and most of the class. Naminé's paper was joined by a few pieces of crumpled paper and a doodle. Naminé couldn't help but give herself a face palm as she took her seat beside Kairi. _'At least, I'm not one of the people who are locked outside the classroom.' _Yep, Naminé was going to keep optimistic, it was only the second block after all.

"If your paper is on the ground, that means I was so impressed with it that I wanted to make a separate pile for it away from the ones that I'm currently holding." Zexion tone was extremely flat.

Kairi gave Naminé a pat on the back as Naminé slammed her head on the table wishing for the block to quickly end. She wishes she could turn the big hand on the clock forward an hour. If only it would come true.

"Today, I was going to give you a brief in-class reading assignment at the start of class, but instead I have an announcement." Zexion placed the book reports on his desk and grabbed a small novel. He flipped to a page and begun to read while continuing his announcement. "As many of you know, I'm only a student-teacher and I have been teaching all of you for the past 3 month. Your regular teacher will be returning-"

The class jumped up from their seats and they begun to cheer excitedly at the news. Naminé lifted her head up and faced Kairi with a puzzled expression.

"-on the final week of this course." Zexion continued his sentence. "I will still be your teacher for the next two weeks."

The class booed.

Zexion continued to read his novel as he went back to his desk and grabbed a book report. He nonchalantly placed it on the ground with the other 'impressive' reports. A person gasped. The class calmed down and waited for Zexion to continue.

"Instead of the reading assignment, I find that writing an essay would be a lot more interesting. The topic is character. It's up to you to figure out what I mean. Include all the character we have learned about in class and you may also include a character you have read about in your book report. Include what book the character is from. You have until the end of class to complete it." Zexion took a seat at his desk. He placed his feet on the table and was absorbed in reading his novel.

* * *

"It's lunch! I missed you so much lunchtime!" Naminé took a seat at the table Sora was saving for them.

"How did your math test go?" Sora asked. He earned a terrifying expression from Naminé and decided to keep eating his lunch which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with apple juice.

Roxas took a seat beside Sora and grabbed out a similar lunch from his lunch bag.

"I can't believe I was actually able to finish writing that essay." Kairi massaged her hand and sat down beside Roxas.

"Zexion is going to leave our class soon." Roxas told Sora. Sora spat his juice out. Luckily, no one was directly in front of him. "Yeah... Our teacher is finally returning." Roxas continued.

"Why didn't he tell us that in first block?" Sora grabbed a napkin and began to clean the table. "I can't believe it; we're finally free from him!"

"Free from whom?" Hayner, Olette, Riku and Pence approached the table together.

"From Zexion! Roxas said Zexion told them that he was going to leave soon!"

"Yes!" Hayner cheered. "We'll finally be free!" Hayner and Sora gave each other a high five.

"Really? That's awesome!" Olette smiled and took a seat beside Naminé. "When is she coming back?"

All the attention was back on Roxas. "In two weeks."

"Awww." Hayner high energy diminished. "Well, at least she'll be back for the last week."

Naminé was still greatly confused.

As lunch progressed, Riku and Pence were working on a business project. Riku was drawing the charts, while Pence was typing on his laptop. At the same time, Roxas and Olette were discussing their French assignment. Kairi, who occasionally glared at Olette, was chatting with Hayner and Sora about the return of their English teacher. Naminé was soon able to identify their original teacher's name from the conversation. By the sound of their conversation, Naminé concluded that the teacher is called, 'Yuffie Kisaragi'.

* * *

Naminé and Sora entered Axel's classroom. It was the start of the third block. Axel took the attendance and allowed the class to do whatever they wanted; as usual.

"So what are you doing, Naminé?" Sora peered over Naminé's shoulder as he saw Naminé opening up her sketchbook.

"I only have eight assignments left for the sketchbook! See!" Naminé happily flipped through her sketchbook to show that only the last eight pages were blank. "Let's see what the next assignment is..." Naminé grabbed her assignment page and began to skip down to the right number. "Draw any snow-covered tree. Include shading; coloring is required."

"Well there are tons of trees covered in snow right now." Sora peered outside the window and saw over ten trees.

Naminé stood beside Sora and looked out the window. "But these trees aren't very pretty. Their just twigs covered with snow."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Sora laughed. Sora placed his hand under his chin as he went into deep thought. "Ah-ha! I know a great place with a lot of coniferous trees, let's ditch class. If we run it'll take us only around... ten minutes to get there!"

"But we shouldn't ditch class." Naminé bit her lower lip.

"Hey! You didn't complain last time. Remember?"

"Fine." Naminé sighed. "Go ask, Axel."

"It's not really called ditching if you ask the teacher." Sora muttered but he listened to Naminé and went up to Axel's desk. For once, Axel actually appeared to be working. He was opening up word files on his computer and reading it. Then he wrote a mark in his book. It wasn't Sora's first time seeing Axel work properly, but it still surprised him every single time.

"Hey Axel, can me and Naminé ditch class?"

Axel ignored Sora and continued to read the word document with a bored expression. He sighed and began to murmur under his breath. "Total crap, boring, not detailed, stupid, too many errors, no development, and no plot at all, a waste of my time." He closed the word document and recorded a very low mark in his mark book.

"Did you say something?" He gave a hostile look towards Sora. Sora was unaffected.

"Yeah, can me and Naminé ditch class."

"How much work did you two do so far?"

"I'm on my last chapter in my story. I'll send it to you by next week. Naminé has eight more drawings left. She is going to go do one of her drawing outside, that is, if you'll let us ditch."

Axel tapped his fingers against his desk and stared at the numerous word documents piling up on the screen. Then he looked at the pile of sketchbook pile at the corner of his desk.

"Fine, go ahead. But you two have to go buy me two boxes of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I'm running out because you pigs keep stealing them. Now buzz off, I'm working." Axel shooed Sora away and continued to read more word documents.

Sora returned to Naminé with a smile on his face. "See? I told you Axel wouldn't care."

"He looked like he wanted to burn you alive." Naminé shook her head and grabbed her bag. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now c'mon we need to run if you want to have time to draw and get back in time for the last block of the day." Sora gave a mischievous smile as he led Naminé outside the school and towards their destination.

* * *

"I think we're in Sunset Terrance right now. This place has a lot of small parks, so we should be able to find a decent tree for you to draw." Sora placed a hand over his eyes as he looked around.

"Over here, Sora! I found one!" Naminé clutched her sketchbook and ran towards an enormous tree. "Now where did I put that camera...?" Naminé reached into her bag and grabbed out a silver camera.

"You're going to take pictures of the tree?"

"Yep, because I won't have enough time to sketch the tree and by tomorrow it could look completely different. So I want to capture a bunch of photos of this tree that I can use as a guide, that way I can finish the drawing at home." Naminé focused her camera on the tree and capture a picture. "I can probably do a really quick sketch of it before we go back."

After various pictures captured on her camera, Naminé placed her camera back in her bag and grabbed out a pencil. She opened to a clean page in her sketchbook and began to sketch.

Barely ten minutes had passed and Naminé was done her rough sketch of the tree. "How many minutes do we have until we need to go, Sora?"

Sora checked his phone. "We still have roughly forty minutes. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm." Naminé pressed her lips together. "I know!"

Sora gave a curious look towards Naminé.

"I've always want to teach someone how to draw!" Naminé exclaimed. She reached inside her bag and grabbed out a scrap piece of paper. "And let me grab my pencil." She reached into her bag and quickly pulled out a pencil. "Here you go, Sora!" She handed the paper to Sora.

"No... It's okay. I'm horrible at drawing." Sora pushed the paper and pencil back.

"That's why I'm going to teach you!" She pushed the paper towards Sora once again.

Sora simply shook his head.

"Please?" Naminé begged. She clapped her hand together and moved her hands back and forth. "Please, Sora?"

"Why should I?" He crossed his arms.

"Because you love my company?" Naminé grinned. "And you stole my pancakes." She added in a whisper that went by unheard.

"Uh... I guess..." Sora sighed.

Naminé jabs the eraser end of the pencil into Sora's rib. "What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Ha-ha... let me rephrase that!" Sora scratched his head and tapped his chin. "I love your company! Better?"

Naminé nodded her head and shoved the paper into Sora's hand.

"Hey! That doesn't mean I'll agree to this!"

"Too late. Now let's see what I can get you to draw." Naminé paced around in the snow. "I know! You can draw a picture of me. He-he, I'm curious."

Sora laughed. "Alright, you asked for it, I'll draw a picture of you."

A few minutes passed and Naminé was eager to see Sora's drawing.

"Are you done yet?"

Sora stuck his tongue out and continued to draw. Naminé placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hey! Don't change your expression!"

Naminé returned back to her original position.

"Now, I'm done!"

"Let me see!" Naminé rushes over to see Sora's drawing. In less than a second after she saw the picture she glared at Sora. "How is this supposed to be me?"

"These are the eyes, the ears, the nose, the mouth, and the hair!" Sora pointed at the each of the facial feature.

"Wait, those are ears?"

Sora nodded his head

"It looks more like an eye, and the eyes look more like a nose, the nose look more like a mouth and the mouth looks like an ear. You made me look like some creature with two noses, and an ear as a mouth!" Naminé turned the picture around to get a different view. "No matter how I look at it, it looks really creepy!" She gave a slight shiver.

"At least the hair looks like hair. So how can I improve, 'teacher'?" Sora couldn't help but laugh at his own drawing.

"First, you can start by never touching a pencil and blank piece of paper ever again." Naminé grabs back her pencil and stuffed it back into her bag. "Second, how does this look like me?" Naminé yelled.

"I told you I'm hopeless at drawing. I can only 'draw' images with 'words'."

"And you keep doing that because you're not going to go very far with this picture." Naminé stifled her laughter.

"Hey, you should be lucky I'm not mad that you're laughing at it."

"I know. But I can't help it because this is supposed to be a picture of me!" Naminé couldn't stop her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing." Sora began to walk back to school. Naminé followed behind. She clutched her stomach and wiped away the tears that were beginning to form. A few moments later, she finally managed to stop laughing.

"This reminds me of when I found out that you wrote poems for some reason."

Sora face reddened. "I thought I told you not to bring it up!" He whined.

Naminé couldn't help but to start laughing again. "My stomach is going to hurt so much after this." She said between laughs.

Sora turned his head around to look at Naminé's laughing figure. He gave a small smile. "Then stop laughing alrea-" Sora phrase was cut short when he tripped on the snow-covered root of a tree. His face hit the cold ground.

Naminé who was laughing ended up tripping on Sora. However, she was able to quickly recover from her fall, thus preventing her from falling on the snow like Sora. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to make a perfect recovery.

Sora began to mumble to snow. Naminé kneels down to help Sora up.

"Are you okay?"

"You stepped me!" Sora sits up and massaged his leg. "But I'm okay."

"Sorry about that..." Naminé chuckled. "You know your face is all dirty and wet right? You happened to land in a muddy part." Naminé pointed at the ground.

"Arg!" Sora used his hands to rub away the pieces of muddy snow. "Is that it?"

"You just smudged the dirt even more." Naminé reached into her bag and grabbed out a piece of tissue. "Here, I'll clean it for you." Naminé leaned forward and pressed the tissue against Sora's cheek. Sora's body tensed up. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"That was so smart of you, Sora. You just ended up making a bigger mess-"

"I can clean it myself!" Sora snatches the tissue away from Naminé's hand. "We should get back to school now; we don't want to be late!" Sora said in a fairly fast tone.

"Okay..." Naminé raised her eyebrow at Sora's peculiar behaviour.

Sora continued to face forward as he used the tissue to clear away the dirt smudges from his very red face. Naminé walked beside him humming a happy tune.

"Ah!" Naminé suddenly paused in the middle of the road. Sora gave Naminé a small glance.

"What's wrong?"

"We forgot about Axel's Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Naminé places both her hands on her cheeks as her mouth opened wider. Sora's mouth dropped and his face paled.

* * *

The week had ended really quickly. The whole group was at the train station at seven in the morning on a Saturday. The snow had turned to slush already so the car was able to leave the driveway. Naminé's dad had driven most of them there. He was only able to take four others not including Naminé and Xion. Therefore, Kairi and Olette went with them. Roxas was able to get a seat also, as did Hayner. Meanwhile, Sora, Riku and Pence had to walk to the train station in the cold.

When they arrived their hands were frozen and their noses were red. The others were drinking warm chocolate milk that Kairi had prepared. But they weren't the only ones there. They saw Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, Vexen, and a few others that crowded around Xion while sipping on hot chocolate.

"Hey! You guys actually made it!" Xion waved and smiled at the three that had to walk. Pence greeted with a smile. Riku and Sora nodded their heads.

"Thanks for giving me such an awesome, extended winter vacation." Xion appeared to have a permanent smile on her face. "I'll be sure to visit again in the future!"

"You better!" Axel ruffled up Xion's hair. Demyx nodded his head and began to wipe away his invisible tears.

"Don't fall asleep on the train and miss your stop." Larxene, Marluxia and Vexen teased at the same time.

"..." Zexion remained silent as he read his book. Lexaeus stood beside him as he nodded his head when Xion turned towards him.

"Come gamble with us anytime you want." Luxord laughed.

"Looks like it'll be a bit more peaceful around here now!" Xigbar chuckled. They turned towards the train that was coming. They gave a final smile before the large group began to take their leave.

Xion simply smiled at the large group of strange people that she called her friends. "Alright." She called out and nodded her head at all of them.

Finally, she turned to the rest of them. "Keep in contact with me, alright?" She held her phone up. "I'll really miss hanging out with all of you! Bye Naminé, Naminé's dad, Roxas, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Sora and Riku!" She gave a final wave as she entered the train that had just rolled in.

"Bye!" Naminé cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled her loudest as Xion's train went farther and farther away.

"Alright, let's go back. You kids were coming over to our house, right?" Naminé's dad asked them.

"Yep!" They all nodded their heads.

"Since Xion just left I can take another one of you with me." He looked towards Sora, Riku and Pence. He frowned for a second before he gave a small smirk. "You know what? I'll take both of you." He pointed at Riku and Pence. "I have an extra seat at the front. It's not the most comfortable, but it's still another seat."

"Thank you, sir!" They replied as they got in the car. Sora stood in front of the crowded car. Riku and Pence didn't show any sympathy on their faces, instead they grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Naminé's dad said to Sora before he turned the engine on and drove around Sora. His eyes shrunk as he watched his friends completely leave him behind without another word.

'Eat my dust' was a fitting phrase for his situation at least that's what Sora believes as he began his lonely walk towards Naminé's house in the slushy snow.

* * *

Another week had passed and it was the last day that they would have Zexion as their teacher. The students were beginning to countdown the last few minutes of class.

'_Just five more minutes...'_ Naminé stared at the clock. _'Five more long and painful minutes...'_

She returned her attention back to her quiz. Then she looked back at the clock. _'Five more minutes...'_ She repeated to herself.

She turned her head towards Kairi. Kairi had flipped her quiz down and was now resting her head on the desk; waiting for Zexion to collect it. She looked back at the clock. _'Still five minutes...'_

She decided to see what Roxas was doing. He sat less than a metre away from Zexion. Roxas was spinning his pencil. Occasionally, he would drop it causing Zexion to look up from his book and stare at him.

Naminé returned her attention back to the clock. _'Five more minutes still...'_

She slams her head against her desk.

* * *

"We're free!" Naminé shouted as soon as they were out of the classroom. Kairi and Roxas followed behind her.

"Yeah, we're so free that we get to spend the weekend studying." Kairi responded sarcastically. She held a notebook in her hand and started to read her notes.

"I meant from Zexion!"

"He's nothing compared to Larxene." Roxas moped. He dragged his feet against the ground.

Naminé frowned. "Well... I'm ecstatic that we're free from Zexion from now on!"

"I'll be jumping with glee after the finals." Kairi continued to read her notes. "Come to think of it, Valentine's Day is approaching. Oh, Roxas?" Kairi grinned as she faced Roxas.

"I don't have time, Kairi. Valentine's Day is coming up so I'm even busier. People want to watch movies and buy jewellery and all that junk."

Kairi frowned. "Can you believe this, Naminé? He won't he even take a day off to go out with me on, Valentine's Day!"

"Please don't get me involved." Naminé held her hand up to Kairi's face.

"Wait, you sell jewellery that you make?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, that's my second job. It's sort of like a small business. I do custom orders, so around this time I'm getting swamped with orders."

Kairi pondered for a second. "Let's make a deal, Roxas. You take me out on Valentine's Day for at least two hours and I'll forgive you for not spending enough time with me."

Roxas rubbed his eyes and sighed. "If I say no you're just going to keep pestering me aren't you?"

Kairi nodded her head and turned to give Naminé the thumbs up. Naminé shook her head and continued walking. A few moments later, Roxas reluctantly nodded his head at Kairi's demand. It was needless to say, Kairi was beaming.

As they approached the cafeteria, the others were already at the table. They all sat down and began to discuss group studies for the finals. It was unknown to Naminé how the conversation suddenly became about Valentine's Day.

Kairi turned towards Naminé and said in a whisper. "Let's get-together and make some Valentine's Day chocolate and cookies after the finals!"

Naminé slowly nodded her head.

"So is there a certain person you want to give the chocolate or cookie too?" Kairi continued to whisper.

"Hmm, well I always give chocolate to my dad." Naminé whispered back.

Kairi urged Naminé to continue.

"I guess I'll also give some to the guys. I don't want them to feel left out."

"What about giving a special chocolate for a special someone?" Kairi asked in a hush tone.

"I don't really have one." Naminé responded.

Kairi sighed. She turned towards Sora who was talking to Roxas. Sora's eyes temporarily met with Kairi's. Kairi shook her head and made a small 'x' with her fingers. Sora gave a confused look to Kairi and he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Naminé and Sora headed to their class. Naminé finally finished her sketchbook and she handed it to Axel. Sora had also finished his assignment and he mailed it to Axel.

For the remainder of the block they sat at a desk in silence. Naminé found it odd.

"What's wrong, Sora? You're not talking."

Sora rested his head against the desk. He forced his eyelids to stay open. "I'm just tired."

"Was it because of the assignment?"

Sora shook his head.

"Were you studying for a long time yesterday?" Naminé questioned.

Sora shook his head once again.

"Did you sleep late last night?" Naminé placed her hand over Sora's forehead. "Your forehead's not hot either."

Sora continued to shake his head. He cleared his throat and looked at Naminé. "Don't worry about me. It's just test anxiety."

Naminé decided to leave it at that. She grabbed out a brand new sketchbook and decided to draw to her heart's content. Sora stared at Naminé as she drew. After lying his head down for over twenty minutes he decided to lift his head up. He grabbed out a sticky note and began to scribble on it.

"Hey Sora. What kind of chocolate or cookies do you like?" Naminé placed her sketchbook on the table. She rotated her wrist and stretched her fingers out.

"All sweets are good. I just don't like sweets that are too sweet or sweets that are too bitter." Sora grabbed Naminé's sketchbook. He examined the drawing; he noted the shading and the details. "Wow, you did this in such a short time."

"It's just a doodle. I didn't put a lot of effort into it." Naminé got up from her seat for a stretched. She watched as Axel was now flipping through her sketchbook; marking her assignments. She bit her lips. "I'll be right back, Sora." She walked over to Axel's desk.

Sora nodded his head. He flipped the pages in Naminé's new sketchbook until it reached a clean, white page. Sora grabbed his sticky note and stuck it on that page. He closed the sketchbook and placed it back on the table. He let out a smile as he heard Naminé faintly back talking to Axel.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Naminé lied on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. It was a Friday night, but she had nothing planned. She never had anything planned. Her arm hung loosely on the side of her bed, and then she felt her arm hit something. She reached down and grabbed the object. It was a pillow that she had tossed onto the ground earlier. It was soft and warm. She held it close to her heart.

"I'm so bored." She said to no one in particular. She lifts the pillow into the air and she stared at it for a moment. "Wait this pillow..." She lifted herself off her bed. In a frantic motion, she flipped the pillow around. "So this is where I left it. No wonder I forgot it." Naminé's hand traced the careful embroidery of an 'S' and ever so gently she placed the pillow down on her bed.

She began to pace around in her room. "Should I wrap it up?" She glanced at the pillow, a look of annoyance appeared. "I don't feel like wrapping it." Her eyes trailed to her desk and she saw the star-shaped USB that was collecting dust. She walked towards her desk and grabbed the USB. "I shouldn't let it collect dust on my desk." She closed her hand with the USB in her palm. "I need to get a hold of the computer so I could store those pictures I've took in it."

Naminé nodded her head and took a deep breath. She grabbed her new sketchbook out of her bag and then she picked up her pencil. She flipped to a new page. Instantly, she saw a bright, yellow sticky note stuck right in the middle.

"Sora." She whispered with a hint of irritation in her voice as she ripped the sticky note off the page. "Fine." She stuck the sticky note on her desk and closed her sketchbook. "I'll go and study instead of drawing. Are you happy, Sora?"

She opened her bag once again and grabbed out her notebook. She opened it and noticed her messy writing. "I hate you, Sora. Why do you have neater writing than me?" She glowered at the note. Within seconds the frown on her face turned upside-down.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm starting to get in the writing mood! Hopefully, this mood will stay for two more weeks so I can get Chapter 14 out before _my_ summer vacation is over. Ah, that makes me want to play KHII again!

So about this chapter, I introduced a new character (sort of...). She'll make an appearance soon (next chapter). How can you not love the materia-stealing ninja?

In addition, sorry if this chapter is bleh. This chapter gives me the 'bleh' feel. Don't you love my poor vocabulary?

And as always, please Rate & Review.

-Scielle


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 14**

It was nearing the end of their first semester. In fact, it was the final week. Naminé was sitting in her seat with a notebook in front of her. But she wasn't really reading over her notes. She glanced at them but even the slightest sound would break her concentration. She had finished yet another practice exam from Mr. Leonhart; she would rather not talk about it. Now, Naminé was memorizing vocabulary and key points of all the novels she had studied. However, it wasn't going very well, like they say, in one ear out the other.

Shortly after, the bell rang and the students took their seats again. It was already second block and the class was looking forward to the return of their teacher; Yuffie Kisaragi.

They waited in anticipation with their eyes glued on the door. No one was coming in except a few odd balls that ran out of the class during their short in between class break.

Before they knew it, the warning bell rang. Naminé turned towards Kairi who was still staring with great concentration at her notes. She sighed and decided to wait like the rest of the class.

Many minutes passed and the class lost their interest. Students began to walk around the room talking with their friends. Some, like Kairi, continued to study. Others, like Roxas, wandered around the class causing a ruckus. Naminé was stuck in between, she wasn't studying but she wasn't causing trouble either. She rested her elbows on her table and covered her ears. She returned her focus to her notebook by staring down at it. Her foot tapped against the ground in frustration; it was too loud for her to concentrate. She looked at Kairi who appeared oblivious to the sound.

"Hey everyone!" A young female with short black hair jumped out from under the teacher desk. The class paid little attention to her. Her fingers tightened into a fist and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. She grabbed a pencil from the desk and gave it a small twirl. She lifts the pencil up with her index and middle finger, and then she released it like it was a throwing star. The pencil shot pass the students and made contact with the wall at the back of the class, just like she planned. The students frozen and turned their heads nervously to the front.

Naminé uncovered her ears and found that the class was silent for once. She looked up and saw the female that stood at the front with an enormous grin.

"It's not nice to keep a total babe like me waiting, you know." The class laughed. "Those losers outside are probably boiling with jealously that you get the great ninja Yuffie, as a teacher." A triumphant smile appeared as she praised herself.

The class continued to laugh. Naminé wasn't sure how to react.

"Guess what I stole from Squall!" Yuffie grinned and grabbed out a book from under the desk. "I stole his mark book!"

The class cheered. Naminé was at a lost.

"And look what I have here!" She grabs out a box of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "I stole this from Axel's room! I bet you all want some. Well too bad! I'm not sharing!"

The class groaned. For some reason, Naminé felt like Yuffie reminded her of Axel. Yet the feeling was completely different. She wasn't quite able to put her finger on it.

"Well, maybe, if I feel like it later." Yuffie smiled and sat down on the desk with her legs crossed. "I guess I should get all the boring junk out of the way." She grabbed her attendance list and began to call out names.

"Kairi!" She chirped out. Kairi waved her hands and grinned. "You're still as short as ever!" Kairi frowned. "So are you!" She retaliated. Yuffie only grinned in return.

She continued to skim down her list. "Roxas!"

Roxas raised his hand. He sat right in front of Yuffie. "Hey, when did I get a desk here?" She kicks Roxas' desk. "Your desk is too close, it creeps me out! It's invading my personal bubble!" She kicks the desk again.

She finally reached the bottom of the list. "Naminé?" She looked around the classroom. Naminé timidly raised her hand. "Hey." She paused for a moment and studied Naminé. "Who the heck are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I was the new student-"

"Oh! I think I heard about you from Zexion. He didn't like you at all." Yuffie grinned and nodded her head again. "It's nice to meet you though, Naminé!"

"You too." Naminé whispered.

Finally, Yuffie was finished with the attendance list. "I have a lot of great ideas planned to help prepare all of you for your final!"

The class cheered. Yuffie energetically hopped off the desk and grabbed out an enormous book. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Naminé's impression of Yuffie quickly changed right after their lesson started.

* * *

Finally, the day of her finals arrived. Naminé had finished her math final only a few moments ago. She had a feeling that she did okay on her math final. She studied everyday non-stop for the entire week. Now she was waiting for Yuffie to hand out her English final. Yuffie had told the class the day before that Zexion would be marking their essay portion of the exam. Hence, Naminé went to ask Yuffie for advice.

Sure, she wasn't completely confident going into the English final. But this was as confident as she's going to get since she knows that Zexion was going to be marking _her_ essay. She took a deep breath.

Moments later, Yuffie placed the test on Naminé's desk. "Good luck, Nami!" She whispered with a cheerful tone and ruffled Naminé's hair as she passed.

"Thanks, Yuffie!" Naminé whispered back with a wide smile on her face as she quickly straightened her hair by running her fingers through it. . She opened her exam and read the first question. Her heart was beating and occasionally her fingers would twitch awkwardly. But she was a lot more confident about this English test than she ever was before. She just hoped that it would be enough to get her a passing grade.

* * *

_The first week of February..._

_Naminé's POV_

We were finally free from studying for our finals. After completing all of our finals, it lifted an enormous burden off my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel relief and relaxed entering the second semester. But of course, this school was a bit out of the ordinary. It had a different system from the second semester. I only shared one class with my original class; planning. Planning also happened to be the last class of the day. That was the only class we would have time to work together on our Spring Play. Not that I was looking forward to it at all.

I began my walk towards my first class of the new semester. Chemistry; how joyous. I arrived a few minutes early so that I could get a decent seat. "Naminé! Over here!" I followed the voice and froze once I saw the face.

She gave me a huge grin as she waved her hand energetically. I shuffled over and saw two more familiar faces.

"Yay! We can sit together and you can help me come up with a script for the Spring Play!" Selphie babbled nonstop. I reluctantly sat down. Sitting behind me was Olette and Pence. How I rather sit with one of them instead.

"And then we could do this... and this..." Selphie continued. I kept nodding my head at her. I honestly didn't know how Kairi was able to cooperate so well with her.

The warning bell rang and students ran inside. "Hey! Stop blocking the road, you foolish brats!" I looked up and glared. I remembered him for the winter plays. He was one of the judges. Vexen.

"Well, good day class." He dropped his bags and books on top of his desk. "I am Professor Vexen; I will be your Chemistry teacher. I expect you to treat me with respect." He sneered at the class.

He paced around the class and began to talk about the wonders of Chemistry. I stared at the clock the whole time. When it was time for us to go, I was one of the first ones to jump up. "See you guys, later." I spoke in a rushed tone. Then I dashed out the room. Next up was Biology.

I caught a glimpse of red hair walking into the room. I took a deep breath and walked inside the room. "Kairi!" I called out her name in a way that seemed like I discovered the greatest thing in the world. She faced me and smiled. "Naminé!" She shouted with equal excitement.

We took our seats and we saw Riku calmly walk into the room with a bag slung on his back. He walked pass us and took a seat behind us. The bell rang and our teacher walked in. I couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight. Marluxia.

"Why, hello everyone." He gave his hair a toss. I swore I saw flower petals flying around him. "It's a glorious day today. I am Lord Marluxia. I will be your biology teacher. Biology is a very important subject. It is life, it is death, and it is all around us." I felt like I was about to fall asleep. "Throughout this course, we'll be learning various topics. Such a cells, diversity, fauna and flora-"

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I grinned. Hayner charged into the class room and ran right in front of Marluxia while he was giving his speech.

"Huh?" He looked around the classroom. "The teacher's not here yet?" He wiped his forehead and walked towards us. I tried to cover my giggle. "Hey, you guys! It looks like we have the same class!" I and Kairi greeted him with a smile. Riku smirked.

Once Hayner took a seat beside Riku, his face paled. "Aww man. I ran in front of him, didn't I?"

Marluxia's fist tightened and he lifted his hand up and pointed his finger at the door. "Go outside." Hayner groaned and slowly wobbled outside. Marluxia's mood deflated and he stopped talking. He handed out the textbook and made us read it for the entire block. Thank you, Hayner for giving us such a relaxing day. Your mistake will be remembered, at least until the end of the day.

Finally came my favourite block of school. Lunch. We sat down at the cafeteria as usual. I took a seat beside Kairi. We were all discussing about our classes. Sora had Yuffie as a teacher for his creative writing class. He got really lucky since they happened to have just enough people to open a class. Sora was overjoyed.

I looked around the table a noticed a person missing. "Where's Olette?" I asked.

"She has a student council meeting today." Roxas replied briefly.

I nodded my head. That's right. Olette was the student council president.

Before I knew it, lunch was over and I was heading over to my History class. Sora grinned as he walked beside me. We had our lucky third block together again.

We met our teacher, it happened to be Ms. Gainsborough, our school's book keeper.

"Good afternoon! I hope everyone had a great morning and lunch time." She gave us a gently smile as she began her introduction. Shortly after, she handed out the textbook and a package of questions. "Since it's only the first day, we'll keep today's class really relaxing. So just open up your textbook and begin reading chapter one. You can start working on your question package also." She sat down on her desk and opened up a textbook.

"I'll give you guys a brief explanation of the chapter. Once I'm done you can sit with your friends, listen to your music devices, or even rest your head on your desk if you rather work on this package at home." Ms. Gainsborough gave us a warm smile as she began to talk. Everyone in the class listened to her diligently. It seems like my third block of the day will be my favourite block once again.

I turned my head over to Sora who sat beside me. He had a grin on his face as he followed along in his textbook. I couldn't help but smile as I returned my attention to my textbook.

Before I knew it class ended. I and Sora listened to his music player the entire block while talking with one another. He talked about his morning classes. He told me he had a teacher called Xigbar as his physics teacher. Kairi, Roxas and Riku were in the same class as him. According to Sora, Xigbar is a really laid back teacher that over exaggerates everything.

I told him about Vexen. Sora laughed. Then I talked about Marluxia. Sora began to crackle up and I heard his voice crack. I urged Sora to continue talking about his morning since whenever I talk about my classes he just ends up laughing and blocking me out.

"Sorry Naminé, but I just find it really funny you got all the abnormal teachers." Sora wiped away a tear that began to form in the corner of his eyes. "I snatched the seat beside Kairi and forced Roxas to sit beside Riku!" My eyes grew and I stared at him.

"Are you insane, Sora?" Roxas and Riku spat settled down quite a bit after Kairi and Roxas began dating. But it was still a rather _touchy_ subject. Just like the whole Kairi and Olette situation that was still _slowly_ patching up.

"It's so they can get along better. Not only will I be a whole lot happier knowing that my best friend and favourite cousin are buddies. It'll also make Kairi a lot happier! She won't have to be troubled knowing that one of her closest childhood friend hates her other childhood friend slash boyfriend." Sora stated.

I opened my mouth to protest against Sora's idea. But then again, I suppose it might work. "What about Kairi? Wasn't she angry that she couldn't sit beside Roxas?"

"Well, yeah. At first, she looked like she wanted to send me to a hospital. She even had her hand clutching my collar and she attempted to pull me off the ground. She couldn't lift me though!" Sora smiled. "After I told her why, she calmed down. Not completely since she doubts it'll work. But it'll work. I'll make sure of it." Sora nodded his head. His tone showed that he was confident his plan would work. I agreed with Kairi. I highly doubt it. But it'll be nice if it works.

"That's why you're going to help me! You're great at stalking others around!" Sora praised. It didn't sound like he was praising me though.

"I'm not getting involved. I'm involved in way too much already just being near you guys." I replied. There was no way I wanted to get involved. I witness enough drama between my friends. I rather stay out of it wisely, like Pence.

"You'll come around." For the first time since I met Sora, I saw him smirk mischievously. We decided to end that conversation and Sora continued to talk about his class. He told me about his Creative Writing class with Yuffie. It was no surprise to me that he was completely ecstatic. I would be too if I had Yuffie as a teacher. The great ninja, Yuffie, is a really great teacher after all.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Third block had ended and now Naminé was walking towards her final block of the day. She had Planning with her original classmates. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or depressed. She took a deep breath before she decided to walk into the room.

She glanced around the room and surely enough, it was exactly how she'd imagine it; a complete mess. She watched as Selphie was going around with a clipboard in her hands. She had a pencil tuck behind her ear as she began to lecture some people.

Naminé knew that this block was going to seem like it was a lot longer than it's suppose to be. She looked around for Kairi and Roxas. They had to be somewhere in this mess. She first spotted Roxas wearing a fake moustache. It was needless to say, Naminé really didn't want to know what was going on. Nonetheless, she approached him.

"Roxas." She spoke softly.

"Hm?" Roxas turned to Naminé was a small smile on his face. "Hey, Naminé. Decided to join the party here?" Naminé looked around. She saw all her classmates wearing a fake moustache; even Kairi.

"Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed. Then she coughed to clear her throat. "I mean Naminé. How are you?" She struggled to keep a deep tone.

Naminé stood speechless as she stared at them. Kairi began to dig around in a cardboard box. "Can I play a grim reaper in the spring play? I think I can fit into this costume." Her voice returned to normal.

"No, no, no!" Selphie angrily ran over. "That doesn't fit the theme at all! Put that down already and sit down!" Selphie pointed at chairs as she barked. "We'll discuss this after class. Now sit down!"

Kairi placed the costume back in the box and took a seat. She rolled her eyes and looked towards Naminé. Naminé went and took a seat beside Kairi. Roxas took a seat behind them. They all sighed heavily as they waited for their teacher to enter.

That was when Naminé realized that class had started a long time ago. She looked at the clock and then back to the front of the class. No one was there. The class waited silently for their teacher to enter.

"I told them I wasn't a teacher, but they never listen." They heard a whiny voice getting closer to their room. "Is this even the right room?" A head peered into the silent room. The male's eye narrowed. "Ah-ha! Roxas!"

Roxas looked up and got up from his chair. "...Demyx?"

The male with a mullet-styled haircut gave a grin. "Say... Roxas. How would you like to be a teacher?"

Roxas instantly shook his head.

"But you get this nifty book!" Demyx held up an enormous book. "You just need this book and you can teach the class!" Roxas shook his head again.

Naminé had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good class.

"Ah, fine. Be that way." He slumped over to the desk and tossed the book on the table. Then he opened the book to the first page.

"Hello, my name is Demyx. I will be your planning teacher." He exaggerated by adding hand gestures. "I will be teaching you the wonders of planning." He read out in monotone.

"This wonderful course will inform you on how to lead a successful life outside of high school. Listen closely to your teacher as he/she explains this course." Demyx placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he continued to read. "This course will be taught with group discussion, projects, reading assignment, work experience, and through video." Demyx got up from his seat.

"Alright! Videos!" Demyx faced the class. "How about we watch all the videos and then decided what to do after we finish..." He peered into his book again. "...15 hours of videos teaching you about leading a smart future!" Demyx happily grabbed the DVD and placed it into the DVD player at the front of the class. He turned on the TV and dimmed the room by closing the lights and blinds. "Enjoy!"

Demyx took a seat in his chair. He rested his hands on the back of his head and crossed his feet as he propped them onto the table. "If I knew teaching would be this easy I wouldn't have argued with the old man."

Naminé held a stoical look on her face. She looked at Kairi and Roxas. They had a similar expression also. They gave the television a blank stare as they heard the cheesy music beginning to play.

* * *

_A week later..._

"So to make these shortbread cookies, we'll have to be fairly quick. As soon as we add in the chocolate power, we have to quickly get it mixed and place it in the fridge before the chocolate powder starts to melt." Kairi instructed. They were currently at Naminé's house practising their cooking. Kairi was leaning against the counter flipping through a cookbook.

Naminé followed Kairi's instructions and placed the chocolate dough in the fridge beside the vanilla-flavoured dough. "Now what?"

"We wait and let the dough get cold. Then I'll tell you the next step."

Naminé nodded her head. Naminé wanted to try a different approach this time for Valentine's Day. Before she always prepared homemade chocolate, but this time she wanted to try including some homemade cookies.

"So who are you going to give them too?" Kairi questioned as the corner of her lips curved upwards.

"My dad." Naminé gave a sheepish grin. Kairi frowned.

"No one else?"

"Well, also the guys I guess. I don't want them to feel left out." Naminé lifted her hand and raised each finger for every guy she wanted to gift cookies too. "Let's see, there's my dad, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Riku, I guess Axel since he's was the best teacher I had, and maybe I should give some to all my teachers..." Naminé began to get off topic. "Then again, I won't give any to the teachers. I'll also give some to Xion, Olette, you of course, and even Selphie, you're all my friends."

Kairi pondered for a moment. "I guess you're right. I'll give a bit of chocolate to everyone. I'll feel guilty if I only gift to the guys."

Naminé and Kairi began to talk about their homework as they waited for the dough to get cold.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Naminé and Sora were sitting in their history class. They were reading their textbook and answering questions.

"Where do you find the answer for number nine?" Naminé asked Sora.

"Um..." Sora hesitated for a moment and glanced back at his answer for question nine then back at the textbook. "Somewhere around page twenty-six."

Naminé flipped to the page and gave Sora a confused look. "Sora, this was last chapter."

"Huh? Really? Try page forty." He looked back down at his page only to see a blur instead of letters.

"This is the next chapter."

"Page thirty?" Sora chuckled nervously and reached up to rub his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naminé questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mind is just elsewhere, I guess." Sora coughed. "Reading about history makes me want to fall asleep sometimes."

"Are you sure?" Naminé repeated; she wasn't convinced. She watched as Sora's hands kept reaching up to brush his hair back. She observed as Sora massaged his neck and throat.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sora replied with a hasty tone. "Really, I'm-" Sora let out a cough. "-fine!" He continued. "I'm just a bit thirsty."

Naminé decided to let it go. Occasionally, she would hear Sora cough or drop his pencil down on the table. She placed her fingers in front of her mouth in a way that looks like she was biting her nails. She gave a worried glance to Sora every once in a while as she continued to work on her homework.

* * *

_Valentine's Day..._

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Naminé shivered in her seat beside Kairi.

"Absolutely, freaking cheerful, can't you see the smile on my face." Kairi replied to Naminé in monotone.

"Kairi, please pay attention to the board." Marluxia called out and began to explain the diagram on the board.

"Lay off, pinky." Kairi called out.

Naminé winced as Marluxia sent a death glare at Kairi. He pointed towards the door and Kairi didn't hesitate to leave. She got up from her seat and slammed the chair back into the table. Naminé felt the table vibrate from impact.

Biology class ended fairly quickly and Naminé went to find Kairi. Kairi was sitting in the cafeteria and texting mindlessly.

"Kairi?" Naminé sat down beside her. She hesitantly continued. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, everything is very chipper here." Her eyes glued on the phone. Riku and Hayner took their seat silently beside the two.

"And then remember what Axel did?" Naminé looked around and saw Olette and Roxas walking towards the table.

"I know! It was so funny!" Olette giggled as she saw Naminé, Kairi, Riku and Hayner at the table. "Hey Naminé, Riku, Hayner..." Olette quieted down. "... and Kairi."

They greeted the two with a small smile, except Kairi who was still staring at her phone.

"Happy Valentine's Day you guys!" Olette smiled and reached into her bag. "One for Riku and one for Hayner." She handed a bag filled with homemade chocolate. "I also made one for... Kairi." She mumbled quietly as she handed it to Kairi.

Kairi grabbed it without looking at it. She placed it on the table and continued to stare at her phone.

"Thanks, Olette." Naminé replied; she had received it earlier in her Chemistry class. Pence had also received it then. Pence was currently staying after class to study. Riku and Hayner nodded and smiled. Kairi grunted.

"Well, I need to go to another Student Council meeting." Olette began to walk away. Roxas followed behind.

"I'm going to go to the meeting." Roxas replied. He bit his lower lips and followed Olette.

Naminé took a glance at Kairi. Kairi texted her phone angrily by slamming each button.

"Roxas cancelled his plans with Kairi today because Sora's sick. That's why Kairi's in such a foul mood." Riku smirked. "She probably texting complaints to Sora."

Kairi slammed her phone down. To Naminé's surprise it didn't break. "Shut it, Riku." Kairi wandered off while stomping her feet.

Naminé nervously twittered her fingers and decided to change the subject. "I brought some Valentine cookies to give to you guys."

"Thanks, Naminé" They accepted the gift and began to eat their lunch.

Naminé's day ended fairly quickly but it was very tense during her final block. Demyx had put the video on once again. But she was able to see Kairi turning around every few minutes to glare at Roxas. She didn't like being sitting near them at the moment.

At the end of the day, Kairi mood lightened. "So Naminé, do you want to go pay a visit to Sora? I need to give him my Valentine's Day gift so I was wondering if you want to come with me."

"Oh okay, wait." Naminé remembered. "Can we stop by my house first I need to pick up something."

"Sure."

Immediately after Naminé picked up her object, she and Kairi walked over to Roxas' house. Roxas opened the door and allowed them inside.

"Sora's upstairs right?" Kairi took off her shoes and began to walk upstairs. Naminé looked at Roxas first. Roxas gestured for her to go upstairs.

"It's your entire fault." They heard Kairi yelling. "Of all the times for you to get sick, you choose this time!"

"I can't choose when I get sick. It just-" Sora coughs. "-happens."

"I know." Kairi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Want some soup? I'll make you some."

Before Sora had a chance to reply Kairi was already walking back downstairs. "You're coming with me." Kairi grabs Roxas' hand and pulls him downstairs with her.

Meanwhile, Naminé decided to enter the room. She peers inside and Sora gave a friendly smile. "Feel free to come in, Naminé."

Naminé carefully stepped inside and examined the room. It was a pretty small room. It had a bed, a desk and chair, a drawer, and a small table beside the bed. When she saw the closet, she was shocked. It was a complete mess. It was overfilled with clothing that was falling onto the ground. She saw that his desk had a laptop and a huge stack of paper beside it. Then she noticed that there was another door leading into the room. She eyed it for a few moments.

Sora noticed that Naminé was staring at the door. "It's a washroom. This room is connected to the washroom which links together this room and the empty room down the hall."

"Ahh." Naminé nodded her head and she grabbed the chair by Sora's desk. She moved it beside Sora's bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"It's not that bad. My nose is stuffed, I have a headache, my throat itches a bit, and I can barely hear anything." Sora smiled only to result in a cough a few seconds later.

"You shouldn't talk." Naminé nodded her head and reached inside her bag. "Here, Valentine's Day cookie."

"Wow! Thanks!" Sora eyes lit up as he took a closer look at the cookies. "They look so cool."

"It took me forever to make so you better think they look cool!" Naminé laughed. "I tried to shape them. Can you tell what they are?"

Sora looked around the bag and began to turn it around. "Yeah! It's a mushroom!"

Naminé frowned. "It's supposed to be your face. The chocolate part is your hair. The vanilla part is your face." She explained.

"I really don't see it." Sora grinned. "It just looks like a mushroom!"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"What's funny?" Naminé turned around and saw Kairi and Roxas standing by the doorway.

"Sora's just laughing at my hard work."

"Sora, behave yourself. It's not nice." Kairi lectured. "I have your soup right here. It's really hot, so Naminé should slowly feed it to you."

"Huh?" Naminé looked at Kairi. Sora face turned red.

"You don't have to; it's my job to take care of him right now anyways." Roxas pointed out. Kairi jabbed him with her elbow.

"There's a spider in the kitchen, I need you to get rid of it for me. It scares me." Kairi complained.

"But you're not afraid of spiders-" Kairi slapped Roxas in the shoulder. "Fine, fine."

"So feed Sora, alright Naminé?" Kairi handed the bowl of soup to Naminé. "Be very careful it's hot."

"Uhh..." Naminé held the bowl and watched as Kairi and Roxas left once again.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Kairi pulled Roxas towards the door.

"What about the spider?" Roxas pointed towards the kitchen.

"Did you actually believe that?" She raised her eyebrow.

An amused smile appeared on Roxas' face. "Nah. Let's go."

"You're paying for dinner since you ruined all my plans." Kairi stuck her tongue out and Roxas followed behind.

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed out his keys and locked the door.

"I think they left." Naminé heard the door open and close. "Does that mean I'm stuck here until they get back?"

"Ha-ha, probably." Sora had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Here, open your mouth." Naminé scoped a spoonful of soup. As soon as Sora opened his mouth, she shoved the spoon into her mouth and swiftly removed it.

"Gah." Sora erupted in a series of violent coughs. "Are you trying to kill me? That burns! And the soup went down my throat so fast!"

"Right, it's hot." Naminé lifted the spoon up to her mouth and gently blew it. Sora's body tensed. "Open." Naminé commanded. This time, Naminé carefully placed the spoon in Sora's mouth. "Your face is all red you know. Is the soup too hot?"

"Yeah, it is. I feel like I'm melting." Sora said it with emphasis and ended with a smile.

"Then I'll let it cool down a bit." Naminé placed the bowl on the table and reached into her bag once again. "I'll give this to you now." She grabbed out the pillow with the careful embroidery. "Here," she handed the pillow over.

"Wow, what's this for?" Sora grabbed the pillow and squeezed it a few times. It was sky blue with an 'S' embroidered with white thread.

"That's your late Christmas present that I thought I lost." Naminé scratched her cheek. "I found it a while ago. I only embroidered an 'S' on it."

"Oh cool." Sora hugged the pillow and grinned widely. "But you know what? I'm sort of glad you forgot this pillow because I love the drawing you gave me a lot more!"

Naminé's cheeks flushed and she whispered a quiet, 'Thanks.'

* * *

**A/N: **Done! I'll be writing Chapter 15 right away! I'll try to get it finish as soon as possible, but no promises there.

Yuffie will be playing a larger role later on. Just felt like giving that away. Ha-ha.

And as a completely unrelated note... I BEAT RE: COM! In proud mode too! Yes, that was what distracted me while I was writing chapter 14. I won't spoil anything. But I just want to say, Riku's mode made me laugh. There's so many funny quotes that I want to quote, but I don't want to spoil anything. Totally awesome game, I'm going to have to play it again sometime in the future.

Well Rate & Review, please and thank you. (:

-Scielle


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 15**

_Sora's POV_

The temporary illness was over. I felt like a million bucks! Okay, that was an extremely vast exaggeration. If I really felt like a million bucks, I would've spent myself. That sort of sounded wrong. But still, it was great to just feel healthy again without blowing my nose every few minutes.

Also, those cookies that I got on Valentine's Day were delicious!

I can't put my finger on it though. For some reason, Kairi's cookies didn't taste as good as they usually did. It was like there was a lack of effort. Or maybe it was just the ones she gave me. The ones she gave Roxas screamed effort! Mine was yelling leftovers.

Olette's cookies tasted good. They were pretty good considering she usually stays out of the kitchen.

Then there were Naminé's cookies. Sure, they look hideous, considering it was suppose to be my head. If you ignore that fact and think of them as actually mushroom-shaped cookies; they were greatly shaped! They also tasted great too! I only had one left. I'll eat it after school.

Now let's go to the topic of school; I felt like I missed a lot. Sure, it was only a few days, but it still felt like forever. It's not exactly something I'm looking forward to, but it's not like I'm not looking forward to it either. Maybe it's just because I'm indecisive. Regardless, it was time for class. I should really get going instead of talking to myself inside my head. I think I have problems. I don't think I can stop talking to myself!

"Sora! Watch your step." Roxas gave me a harsh shove to the right, away from an open locker. "If you're still feeling ill, then stay home!"

"I'm just not awake yet! I'm fine!" I exclaimed back and gave Roxas a push. "What did I miss in physics class?"

"You missed Xigbar throwing you off a cliff."

"Huh?" I remained confused by Roxas' statement until I entered the classroom and saw Xigbar drawing a stick figured labelled with my name on it.

"Alright, for those of you entering the classroom, you know the drill. Solve how fast Sora is falling to his death after I toss him off this cliff. Also, calculate the time he stays in the air." Xigbar dropped his whiteboard marker into a cup on his desk and faced the class while he flipped through an enormous binder. He saw me and grinned. A second later, he grabbed the marker and added more detail to his drawing.

I watched as he drew an 'x' on my eyes. So this is how Xigbar taught the class while I was sick.

* * *

I went to my second class and took a seat in my favourite corner of the classroom. Yuffie began to write on the whiteboard. She decided to give us a random topic to write about. I watched as Yuffie had a glimmer in her eyes and she smirked. She wrote out the topic slowly. Once she finished writing, she placed her marker down on the table with a satisfied smile.

In a colourful array of colors it said, 'Write a short story about Sora rolling down a hill. Be creative.'

If only I didn't catch that cold.

* * *

As usual, lunch seemed incredibly short. It feels like it ends as soon as I sit down in the cafeteria. I wish lunch passed by slower, instead of my classes. If only it was possible.

I was walking to class with Naminé; her sunny blonde hair rested freely on her shoulders. Her bright enthusiastic eyes shined and glimmered like a gem. Boy did that sound cliché. She was telling me about everything I missed in class, which is apparently nothing.

"You guys didn't go over anything at all?" I did all that extra reading while I was sick for nothing.

She nodded her head. "Nothing at all, Ms. Gainsborough felt bad if you got behind. So she just told us we can start reading the next chapter and begin the next work package. Then when you're healthy again, she'll go over the chapter with us."

"That sucks!" I threw my hands into the air as we entered the classroom.

Ms. Gainsborough sat in front of a computer with a book that rested on her lap. She turned her head temporarily at us as we entered. She shot us a warm smile as she placed the book on her desk and walked towards us.

"Welcome back to class, Sora." She said in cheerful tone. "We all missed you a lot!" She grinned and handed me a work package. "This is for the next chapter. I'll be going over the whole chapter today. So you didn't miss anything at all."

"Thank you, Ms. Gainsborough." I accepted the work package and followed Naminé back to our seat.

Naminé instantly grabbed out her textbook and flipped to a page. Then she grabbed out her work package and began to answer all the questions. She bit the end of her pen whenever she got stumped on a question.

I let out a light chuckle and took my seat. I slowly opened my textbook and started skimming through the chapter.

"Oh yeah, I left out a slight detail about today." I heard Naminé say in a quiet tone.

I gave her a confused look and she sheepishly turned towards me. "We have a cumulative test today. It's on all the chapters we did this month and the material we covered from earlier grades." She let out a guilty laugh as she quickly turned away from me and returned her attention back to her textbook.

I drop my textbook on the ground. It happened to land on my toe. But that was painless considering that my grade was going to suffer dearly today. My hands hung loosely in mid-air as I stared at the wall.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be fine!" I heard her speak. "It'll be okay!" She repeated words of comfort towards me. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. "Snap out of it, Sora! It's only going to be... never mind."

I briefly looked at Naminé with my empty eyes. "It's going to be what?"

"It's only going to be 100 questions..." Naminé hesitantly told me. "Funny, huh?" She gave me an awkward laugh, as she slammed her head against the table.

Nothing like a day back in school to makes you appreciate being stuck at home with nothing, but a book to read.

"Thanks, Naminé. Thanks a lot." I groaned as I copied her action and slammed my head against the table.

* * *

_Naminé's POV_

So I made a fairly small mistake by forgetting to tell Sora we had a test. I'll try and make it up to him someday. Sora refused to talk to me after class and decided to make a huge detour on his way to his forth class just so he could avoid walking with me.

I walked into my class and I wasn't surprised to find that nearly everyone was already in class. They were starting to design the new costumes. How did I know this? They were all wearing costumes. Including, Demyx, who is our failure of a teacher. We finished watching all the videos and now he had no idea what to teach.

I gave him a curt greeting as I walked passed his desk. He didn't move. I stopped and looked at him again. He was wearing a pair of glasses. It took me a few minutes before I realized the eyes were drawn on. Whoever made that pair of glasses added extreme detail!

"Naminé! Come over here and choose a role!" Selphie had that dreadful clipboard in her hand again. I shook my head quickly and hid behind Kairi who was wearing a hideous purple boa around her neck along with a pair of oversized bear feet slippers and paws.

"Chill, Naminé! It's not going to kill you to choose a role." I should've expected that Kairi also wanted me to act. She shook her bear paw in my face. "Just take a role, any small role. It actually sounds like we have a decent plot this time."

"I'm not going to act no matter what you tell me."

"You're going to be eating your words soon, Naminé." Roxas joined us. He was wearing a clown costume.

I ignored what he said to me and just gave a look of disbelief at him. "Really, Roxas? A clown?"

He looked down at his costume. "Oh, this? I was just trying it on. We found a box filled with old costumes that the senior grades had made before."

"Yeah! The costumes are so awesome! There's this beautiful dress!" Kairi exclaimed. "I think the dress will be able to fit you, Naminé! You should try it on!"

"Ahem." Selphie cleared her throat. "Don't just ignore me! Anyways, I don't have time to argue with you this time, Naminé. We're already _way_ behind schedule. According to all my sources, most groups are already rehearsing. So I'm just going to make you an extra if you don't want to choose a role. Kairi, I'm going to have you play the lead with Roxas again." Selphie walked away and began to talk to another group of people.

I stood in place as Kairi and Roxas sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you could've saved yourself a lot of trouble." The couple replied simultaneously.

"I guess Naminé's going to learn it the hard way." Kairi let out a deep breath as she grabbed Roxas' hand and walked towards the back of the room where the class was digging through the costume boxes.

"Good luck, Naminé! You're going to need it." Roxas grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" I yelled across the room. The entire class glared at me. "Sorry." I replied quickly and looked down at the floor.

* * *

As was predicted, Demyx didn't know what to do when class started so he allowed us to work on the play for the entire block. I decided to work on my homework since I wanted nothing to do with the play.

"What happened in the 1900s?" I read to myself and began to dig through my textbook. "Probably, something boring, I guess." It was self-explanatory that History wasn't my favourite subject.

While we were all working on something, I saw Olette walking into our classroom. She walked up to Demyx's desk and had a brief talk with him before she let out a yell to catch our attention.

"Okay! Now that I have all your attention, I have an announcement from the Student Council. As many of you know, I'm Olette, the current president of the Student Council." The class gave her a brief applause and began to chant her name.

"Alright, settle down. I had a reason from coming here." She gestured for the class to quiet down and take a seat.

"Okay, so this has been something that has been discussed for a very long time, not just between council members, but also was the staff of Twilight Town Academy." She took a long pause and grabbed out a neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket. She gently unfolds the paper and continued.

"Finally, after many debates, we were finally able to reach a conclusion." Olette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "From now on, each student must perform in a play at least once each school year; otherwise they will have to do redo the grade."

The class began to whisper to one another. Olette waited for the class to return their attention to her.

"So for those of you who haven't performed-" Olette looked directly at me. "-I strongly suggest that you perform in the Spring Play, unless you want to repeat the grade. Well, that´s all. Good luck preparing for the Spring Play!" Olette gave us a wave as she left the room.

My hands were sliding down my cheeks and my mouth was open. "Please tell me this is just a joke." I whispered.

"See, Naminé? You could've safe yourself from this trouble." Kairi shook her head like a disapproving parent.

"It's not that bad, Naminé. It'll be okay." Roxas nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Please tell me this is just a joke." I gave a pleading look at the two. For a split second, I saw Kairi and Roxas giving me a sympathetic look. However, it quickly changed into a mischievous smile.

"I should tell Selphie to give Naminé the leading role now!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I should tell Selphie to get rid of my character so that Naminé will be the sole leading role!" Roxas faced Kairi with excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go get, Selphie!" Kairi gives Roxas a high-five.

"No need!" I shook my head vigorously as Selphie had a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Know what this means, Naminé?" She tapped her pen against her clipboard.

"I get to play an unimportant background member that no one has to hear." I placed my hands in a prayer position and began to plead. "Right?"

Kairi, Roxas and Selphie surrounded me, their grins remained unchanged.

"Right?" I repeated.

* * *

_Normal POV_

School was over and Naminé was walking with Selphie in the school yard.

"Try and memorize that script as soon as you can, Naminé. We're already behind our schedule, so work hard!" Selphie handed Naminé a thick package of papers.

"Please reconsider." Naminé tried pleading once again.

"Either this role, or redo the grade." Selphie snickered.

"Don't I get a say?"

"Nope! Now good luck! I don't want to make anymore changes because I need to start listing stuff that we need for our play." Selphie gave Naminé a tiny wave and began to walk away.

"Why me?" Naminé stomped her foot on the ground. She began to take her anger out on a pebble. She stomped and kicked it around.

As she continued to attack the pebble, she heard footsteps approaching her. For a short moment, she stopped pulverizing the pebble and turned around. "Hey, Sora. Sorry about not telling you about the test."

"It's okay. The test wasn't that hard. In fact, it was pretty easy." Sora looked at the pebble and winced every time Naminé stomped on it. He was sure glad he wasn't a pebble at that moment.

Naminé glared. She studied for hours on the test and there were still questions she couldn't answer.

"Oh yeah, you heard about the new rule they implemented right?" Sora asked. He shoved his hands into a pocket and removed his gaze from the pebble that Naminé was still stomping on.

"Yeah, it's so wonderful!" Naminé blurted out. She stomped the pebble so deep into the dirt that it was no longer able to move around.

"I bet Selphie already gave you a role. That was one of the reason I ditched you after class. I realized that you were probably the only one that didn't know about the new rule. So I didn't want to be the one near you when you hear about the rule. You probably went berserk!"

"You..." Naminé pointed her finger accusingly at Sora. "You also knew...? But you didn't tell me?" She began to raise her voice. "You're going to get it. A very painful experience." She laughed evilly.

"See! This was the reason I didn't want to tell you!" Sora started to run.

"Hey! Don't run!" Naminé had a tight grip on her backpack as she chased Sora. "Get back here!" A laugh escaped her mouth as she chased him.

"No way! You're going to hurt me!" Sora laughed and slowed down his pace so Naminé could catch up.

Once Naminé caught up she gave Sora a light punch in the arm.

"Hey!"

"I had a reason to punch you! It's a buggy! Punch buggy!" Naminé pointed at the unique car that rarely crosses their path. "SAFETY!" Naminé screamed when she saw Sora getting ready to punch her back.

Sora laughed and ruffled Naminé's hair.

"Stop it! I'm still mad that you all kept it from me. If you told me, I could've avoided getting forced to play the lead role by Selphie."

Sora stopped in his track. "The lead role...?"

Naminé nodded.

"Hah..." Sora started to laugh. "Hah." Then he couldn't hold it in. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I can't believe it! Are you serious? Wow! I really can't believe it!" Sora continued to laugh. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "Ha-ha!"

"Shut up!" Naminé frowned. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is!" Sora let out a small snort before he finally stopped laughing. "Cheer up!"

"How can I cheer up? I'm just going to end up disappointing my entire class and embarrassing myself. Also, if I don't do it, I'll have to redo the entire grade! It's a no-win situation!"

"It's not going to be that bad."

That was when it hit Naminé. "Wait. You never acted either in the play. That means you have to be in the play also! Hah! Take that, Sora!" Naminé laughed hysterically.

Sora tried to hide his laughter. "You don't see me complaining about it. Not much for me to 'take'."

"How come you're not bothered by it? What are you doing?"

"I've been at this school for a really long time. I think I'll be able to handle being on stage. I just don't like it. As for the role I have to play... I don't feel like telling you." Sora stuck his tongue out at Naminé.

Naminé pouted. "Humph." She turned her head stubbornly away from Sora.

Sora chuckled. He took a step closer to Naminé. He reached out and grabbed her hand in a tight yet gentle embrace. Naminé swung her head to face Sora. A look of confusion was on her face.

"Sor-" Before she was able to say out his name he placed his lips over hers in a quick peck. Naminé's eyes widened. Once Sora pulled his head away he licked his lips and stuck out his tongue at Naminé.

Naminé's felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. She was certain that they were red. If they weren't she knew that they would be any second from now. Right now, she wasn't sure how she felt; a mix of emotions raged inside her. "Sora..." She said softly.

Sora's expression was unreadable. He scuffed his foot against the ground as if waiting for Naminé's response.

"Sora." She repeated calmly. "Sora!" She shouted out loud. The corner of her lips curved up as she yelled his name out repeatedly. Words began to form in her head, then sentences. However, none of them came out of her mouth. The only word that came out was his name. Sora.

Sora smiled; he got his response. "Well, this is where we split! See you tomorrow, Naminé!" Sora began to run towards his current home down the opposite street of Naminé's home.

"Sora!" Naminé shouted again. She had one hand clutching the strap of her backpack and the other one covering her lips. She pressed her lips together. She shook her head and began to walk back home.

While she was walking, she unconsciously reached her tongue out to lick her lips. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk after licking them. Then she licked them again. "This taste..." As if to confirm her suspicion, she licked her lips again. She was certain what it was. A giggle escaped her lips.

* * *

When she got home, her face was still red. She tried to take her mind off of what briefly happened earlier. But the more she tried to ignore it. The more it came back to haunt her. Her face was red and there was no denying it.

She quietly opened the door. "I'm home, Dad." Her dad had recently been working at home instead of at the office.

She was hoping that her dad wouldn't come and greet her like he would occasionally do when she gets back from school. After all, how can she explain to her dad why her face is red?

"Welcome back, sweetie." She heard a faint reply. She took silent steps towards the stairs. "Oh yeah, I bought you that memory card you wanted for your camera. It's in the kitchen."

Naminé dropped her bag by the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. There were grocery bags and most importantly, her memory card. "Thanks, Dad!" Naminé let out a yell hoping her dad would hear wherever he was hiding. She grabbed the memory card off the table and looked around her house for her dad. She wanted to confirm where her dad was.

She was able to easily find him. He was sitting in the living room with his feet propped on the table and a newspaper in his hands. She lets out a sigh of relief and runs upstairs with her backpack and memory card in hand.

Naminé tosses her bag on her bed and placed her new memory card of her desk. She quickly goes into the washroom to see her reflection. To her displeasure, her cheeks were still red. "You got to be kidding me." She places her hands over her cheeks. She was able to feel the heat emanating from her redden cheeks. She lets out a deep sigh and left the washroom.

Naminé returns to her room and grabs out her camera. She takes out the old memory card and places the new one inside. She tapped her fingers against her desk as she stared at her old memory card. Then she reaches over her desk and grabs the star-shaped USB. Ever so slowly, she lifts herself up and takes a few steps outside her room.

"Dad! Can I use your computer?" She waited for his reply as she tightened her grip on the pieces of technology that were in the palm of her hands.

"_Sure. I'll need it after dinner though."_

Naminé grinned. She ran inside her dad's room and turned on the computer. It let out a roar as it began to open. Within a few short seconds she was at the welcome screen. She places her old memory card and the USB into the computer. After a few more seconds of waiting, two folders popped out; one containing pictures and one was containing word documents.

She ignored her pictures for a moment and looked at the word documents. "Chapter 1..." Naminé said under her breath as she read the title of one of the files. She decided to open it.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm honestly amazed that I finished this chapter. I wanted to skips this chapter and write the next one! I'm sort of happy with how it came out though.

However, I feel that the entire beginning in Sora's POV is really pointless, yet a part of me sort of felt like it was necessary. What are your thoughts?

So some of you might know, or might not know. I'm actually in a pretty angry mood, despite the way I'm writing. Could you guys tell? This angry mood of mine is actually pretty motivating! It's fun taking my frustration out on my writing instead of my pillow! So I have a random question for you, fellow writers and readers, **what motivates you to do something?**

Well, as always, please Rate & Review.

-Scielle.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 16**

"Naminé! Are you listening to what I'm saying at all?"

Naminé lifted her head up slowly towards the voice. She nodded her head in a drunken manner and she let out a groan in response.

Selphie placed her hands on her hips as her disapproving frown grew. "Naminé, you're playing the lead role in our play this time! Do you think what we do is so easy that you can just 'wing it'? Well, it's not! We spend hours practising outside of class!"

"I'm sorry." Naminé muttered out in a yawn. "I didn't get a lot of time to read over my lines. I was… preoccupied."

"That's a terrible excuse!" Selphie yelled. She slammed her hands on the table where Naminé sat. "You better put in more effort! Everyone here spent many sleepless nights preparing for the play. I was up until 4 in the morning arranging all the stuff we need and changes that need to be done. Kairi was also up sewing her fingers to death since one of our sewers got ill. And Roxas, he works, yet he also stuffed in some time to take some of our props down to the wood shop to get them fixed and remade. You have no excuse to be this tired and saying you have no time!"

"I hate how Selphie is getting us involved in this conversation." Kairi whispered towards Roxas. They were standing to the side holding their scripts that they had rolled up.

"It can't be helped. Naminé really needs to put in more effort. And we haven't got the chance to start practising the elimination rounds with her either. She's our sole representative this time. She still has a lot to learn. Otherwise, we might as well just give up and not bother preparing for the play." Roxas whispered into Kairi's ear.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Naminé?" Selphie crossed her hands across her chest and looked at Naminé with furrowed brows. "I'm not trying to mean to you, but this is really important to all of us. So you'll probably be feeling a little pressure. But just put in a few hours into memorizing and practising your role and it'll be like the pressure is just flying away into the sunset!" Selphie placed one of her hands in front of her face as she rubbed her temple. "Alright, Roxas, Kairi I'm done talking to Naminé. Continue practising." Selphie walked off into another corner of the classroom and began to talk with another group of classmates.

"Poor Selphie. She's always so stressed out before the elimination rounds." Kairi shook her head and unrolled her script. "Where do you want to start, Naminé?"

"The beginning, I guess, since I haven't read any of it." Naminé sighed and grabbed out her script.

"What were you doing during the weekend?" Roxas questioned as he took a seat, followed by Kairi.

"I was reading."

"What were you read-" Kairi was about to ask but stopped when Roxas shook his head. "Okay, let's just get onto the script, we've wasted too much time already."

"Naminé, explain to me your character in this play." Roxas questioned.

"I'm some person that likes finding treasure?" Naminé skimmed the summary of their entire play. "And I'm playing a very lively yet naïve character that's runs into trouble when I run into two strangers that are 'helping' me search for the hidden treasure."

"You're basically reading off the summary." Kairi pointed out. Kairi shook her head. "So you know your character's personality, right? Now make sure you sound like a lively and naïve person when you're saying your lines. You can start now."

Naminé took in a deep and heavy breath. "Wow. This place is so big, there's so much for me to explore. I can't wait to-"

"Just stop." Kairi shook her head. "I know that you're trying but it just sounds so… fake." Kairi flipped through her script. "Let's skip to where we bump into each other."

"Okay." Naminé quietly agreed as she flipped to the same page as Kairi. Roxas also did the same.

"Ah! Excuse me!" Kairi called out with enthusiasm. "Please stop!" Kairi began to pant as if she just finished running.

"Um, yes? Is there something you need from me?" Naminé struggled to put more feeling into her line.

"Oh, of course not!" Kairi began to add hand gestures. "It's just we heard that there was another person who was interested in searching for the… hidden treasure." Kairi whispered the last part.

"How do you know that I'm… searching for it?" Naminé read her lines slowly. Her voice remained even.

"I'm the one who told her. I'm sorry for being rude. But I happened to overhear your conversation with yourself. It was very interesting." Roxas joined in. He added a chuckle in at the end of his line.

"Not to worry, we won't tell anyone else about it. It'll be our little secret adventure. We'll split the treasure between the three of us once we find it." Kairi said with a hint of mischievous.

"Okay, well-we-we…" Naminé began to read. "Ugh, where are we?"

"Third line from the bottom." Roxas quickly told her.

"Okay, we'll go together once the sun rises." Naminé said in a rushed tone.

Kairi sighed and shook her head. Roxas began to bite his lower lips.

"No good, either?" Naminé spoke up. She knew what they were thinking. She could tell by the way they were acting that they were beginning to lose their patience. Naminé felt like she was disappointing herself also.

"No, it's fine. You just need to add more emotion, more gestures, more…" Kairi moved her hands around in a circle as she tried to find the right word.

"More everything." Roxas concluded for her. "It's sort of hard to practise when you don't have a sense of what your lines are yet and when this is your first time reading the lines too."

"I'm sorry. I'll put more effort into it and practise my lines tonight."

"Well, let's just go back to the beginning then. We can try to accomplish at least something today." Roxas flipped the script back to the first page. "I and Kairi will take turns saying the other lines. You just concentrate on making your lines sound more natural."

"Okay." Naminé sighed sadly as she lifelessly flipped her script back to the first page.

* * *

"Okay, so for our play we'll be adding a musical component to it?" Hayner questioned as he stood beside Olette and Sora.

"It'll give you guys point on being unique, that's for sure." Sora commented.

"The problem is if we'll be able to pull it off." Olette flipped through their script. "How's your part coming along, Sora?"

"It's fine. I'm only a minor character that says one line." Sora grinned.

"You should be glad we're so kind to you. Poor Naminé's has to work her butt off practising for the lead. That Selphie is one persistent director." Hayner sighed. "But our Olette, she's so fair and kind to all of us!"

"Aww, I'm touched, Hayner." Olette smiled and placed her hands over her heart. "Now get back to work. If we're adding the musical component then you need to work on reaching those high notes. You sound like your gasping for air when you sing those notes." She rolled her eyes and continued to look through the script.

"I take back what I said!" Hayner huffed and walked away.

Sora laughed and watched as Olette began to take a red pen. She crossed things out and wrote new things into the script.

"Making more changes?" Sora questioned.

"Just a few." Olette crossed out a word. "Since you're done practising for today you're free to wander off. I know you want to."

"Thanks! I'll be back when class is about to end then. Tell me what changes you made." Sora grinned and left the room.

"I wander how Naminé is doing. Must be horrible right now." Sora winced as he thought about it. "At least she has Kairi and Roxas helping her. That must be nice." Sora whistled as he placed his hands behind his head and made his way slowly towards Naminé's classroom.

* * *

"No! More emotion!" Kairi yelled.

"Wow! This place is so big-" Naminé said in a louder tone.

"Too exaggerated! What kind of person yells that loud when they arrive in a new place alone?" Roxas questioned. "Again!"

"Wow! This place is so big, there's so much for me to explore-" Naminé quieted down.

"Now you sound like you're not excited enough." Kairi groaned. "Redo!"

"Wow! This place is so big, there's so much for me-"

"There's something off about it." Roxas placed his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I just can't tell what it is." Kairi nodded her head in agreement as she tapped her fingers against her arm. "Try it again, Naminé."

Naminé groaned as she repeated her line again and again.

"Wow, this place is so big, there's so much for me to explore-"

"Are you trying to be funny, Naminé? You just lost all emotion!" Kairi ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Kairi. Its Naminé's first time being in a play. You're trying to push her too much in one day." Sora walked into the room and took a seat beside Naminé. "Right?"

Naminé looked up at Sora and she instantly remembered the event from before the weekend. She lowered her head so that her hair was covering her face. She stared down at her script. Her hands tighten on the paper.

"I feel bad trying to push Naminé. But we're really behind schedule. We haven't even went through the elimination round procedures with Naminé yet." Kairi sighed as she looked towards Roxas. "Any idea how we're going to get this all done?"

"Don't ask me. I have enough to think about. I don't need more things crammed into my schedule."

"Why do you never have spare time? Take a leave from work or something! This is a crucial time right now!"

"I don't feel like it." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Kairi.

Sora noticed that the paper Naminé was holding was starting to get wrinkled. From the corner of his eyes he was able to see Naminé's red cheeks. He let out a small grin before he roughly pulled on Naminé's hand.

Naminé looked up with shock. She quickly looked away. This only made Sora smile more. He pulled Naminé up from her seat and faced Kairi and Roxas who were absorbed in their own conversation.

"Hey, Kairi, Roxas. Mind if I take Naminé outside for some fresh air? It'll help clear her head so she could concentrate better."

"Is that an attitude I'm sensing from you, Roxas?" Kairi raised her tone as she jabbed her finger at Roxas' arm.

"Yeah, I have such a huge attitude problem because I want go to work after already taking a leave because that bonehead got sick." Roxas pointed at Sora.

"We're just going to go then." Sora laughed nervously as he rushed to pull Naminé out of the classroom.

"Aren't you glad I decided to drop by?" Sora grinned as he let go of Naminé's hands once they were outside. He placed his hand into his pockets and began to walk down the hall. He occasionally looked back to make sure Naminé was following him.

"Not very talkative today, huh?" Sora nodded his head and continued to walk. Naminé followed silently behind while staring down at her paper.

"Preparing for the play really isn't that bad." Sora continued. "Sure, it's annoying and takes forever. It's also stressful. You always get tired and cranky. Then you start yelling at people in the morning when they're doing a good deed by waking you up." Sora voice turned in annoyance. "Then you steal the last cup of milk and take the last piece of bread! I was hungry, very hungry today, Roxas!"

Naminé let out a small giggle.

Sora turned around to face Naminé again. "Just calm down, Naminé. It'll be okay! Just try your best, that's all they can ask for."

"I heard that a couple hundred times already." Naminé's eyes still remained on her script.

"Take a breather already! Stop staring at your script!" Sora walked towards Naminé and started to tug on the script. "Now let go of it!"

"No! I need to learn my lines." Naminé held onto the script as tightly as she could.

Sora gave up and sighed. "Fine, let's just go back to class then."

Naminé nodded her head. "Oka-"

"Yoink!" Sora pulled the script with ease out of Naminé's loosened hands. He held the script high in the air above his head.

"Hey! Give it back!" Naminé tried to reach up and grab it. But she was short a few centimetres.

"I'll give it back in a few minutes. Take a small break first." Sora said in a serious tone.

"Fine." Naminé turned away for a moment and quickly turned back to try and grab the paper. "Damn!"

"You think I'll fall for what I just pulled?" Sora laughed. "C'mon, let's go sit on the stairs!" He pointed at the stairs that were a few steps away.

Sora ran towards the stairs and sat down. He patted down the spot beside him. "C'mon!"

Naminé groaned and limped her way over to the staircase. She slowly sat down and sighed. "Can I go back to class already?"

"Not until you agree, no wait, PROMISE, that you'll take a break between practices."

"Fine." Naminé agreed nonchalantly. Sora gave her a stern look. "Fine, I _promise_. Happy?"

"Good enough, I guess." Sora got up and began to walk back to the classrooms. "Are you coming?"

"Give me my script back first!" Naminé called after him. She jumped up from her seat and followed Sora down the hall once again.

They took another silent walk down the hall. Sora held the script above his head; out of Naminé's reach. Naminé lazily pulled her feet against the ground as she lagged behind.

"There, we're back now. Happy, Naminé?" As promised, Sora handed the script back to Naminé. The two were standing outside of Naminé´s classroom. Sora was about to take his leave when he paused.

"Concentrate on your play and remember to take breaks and have fun." Sora then leaned in towards Naminé. "I would like a reply after the plays are over." He whispered into her ear. "Well, I'll see you around!" He pulled on Naminé's stretchy cheeks as his tone of voice returned to normal. Immediately after, he walked with rhythm back to his classroom.

Naminé placed her hand over her ear. She could feel it getting warmer. She took a huge gulp and peered inside her classroom to find Kairi and Roxas with their hands intertwined as they whispered with one another. Naminé looked back down the hall and saw Sora's shadow disappearing. Her face became warmer and she let out a whimper.

"You might as well say you're contradicting yourself, Sora!" She murmured. She opened up her script and stared down at it only to see a blur of words she couldn't care less about. "I can totally concentrate on the play. Thanks a lot." Naminé mumbled and let out a faint smile. "Thanks, Sora." She said in a sincere tone as she went back into her classroom.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Okay, crying scene!" Kairi shouted out.

Naminé started to sniffle.

"Not good enough, where are the tears?" Roxas demanded.

Naminé gave the two a look of annoyance. "I'm sorry I don't have the ability to cry on spot."

"Hey! It's very useful to be able to cry on spot. That's what got our class the chance to perform in fall." Kairi beamed. "I am so good."

"Yeah, you're so good." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at Naminé. "They're going to call you down any second now. You know all the procedures right?"

"Yeah! I just…" Naminé hesitated before speaking again. "You know what, why don't you just go over it again with me? Just to be safe, you know."

Roxas shook his head. "Alright, once you get called down you greet the judges. Show them that you have a _good_ personality."

Naminé nodded her head, and frowned a second later. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"Next, the judges will hand you a short script. A volunteer will be saying the other lines, since you're our only representative. If it was two people going up, then there would be no volunteer saying the other lines." Kairi ignored Naminé's outburst. "The volunteer is sometimes a teacher who will read the script poorly. They will also try to catch you off guard by suddenly skipping a line or two. When they do that, just follow along or _improvise_." Kairi stressed.

"The elimination round is looking for creativity and skill." Roxas stated. "Once you're finished your brief performance, judges will start to discuss it. They may ask you questions, when they do, answer to the best of your abilities."

"Finally, they give you a pass or fail. If you pass then that means we're pretty much safe and guaranteed a spot in the spring plays. But sometimes, they may pass too many groups. If this happens, then they'll go through a second elimination round." Kairi chirped. "And if you fail, well… let's just say you won't be smiling for a very long time."

Naminé shivered at the thought.

"Kairi's not being serious." Roxas reassured. "But if you fail, you will have to face the wrath of our entire class, plus Selphie."

Naminé hands ran down her face as her mouth pulled into a long o-shape. "Anything, I'll accept the wrath of the class, anything but Selphie!"

Roxas and Kairi laughed. "Just do your best!" Kairi cheered.

_*ring ring*_

"Huh! What is that?" Demyx jumped up from his seat. They haven't exactly been using their class time wisely.

_*ring ring* _

Demyx made his way slowly towards the phone. He placed his hand on the phone and decided to pick it up. "Hello, this is… some dude's room. Demyx is answering." Demyx nodded his head as he listened to the person on the other line. "Sure, sure, I'll send her down. Yeah, whatever, bye."

Demyx slammed the phone back in its holder and scanned the room. He waved his hand at Naminé. "It's time for you to go down for that thing that you were practicing for."

Naminé felt her heartbeat increasing as she quickly waved to her class and accepted their yells of encouragement. She made her way down the stairs and hastily went to the elimination room located on the first floor.

"Aw yeah! Great job, Olette!"

Naminé heard as she got closer to the room.

"You too, Hayner!" Olette gave Hayner a high-five. "Ah! It's Naminé!" Olette smiled and grinned. She made a circle with her thumb and index finger.

As the two were about to pass Naminé, Hayner held his hand out to give Naminé a high-five. Naminé raised her hand up and returned the gesture. "Good luck, Naminé!"

"Thanks." Naminé replied quietly. She watched the two make their way back to their classroom.

"Okay. Concentrate, Naminé. Take a deep breath and just do your best." Naminé breathed in and out multiple times before she decided to open the door to the elimination room.

"Sit down, please." Naminé instantly heard one of the judges say to her. She looked up and was met with three judges. Two of which she was familiar with. "Hi Yuffie!" Naminé called out happily.

"Hey Naminé!" Yuffie grinned. "Looking forward to your mini-performance!"

"Okay!" Naminé smiled widely only to get interrupted by the sole judge she didn't know.

"Yuffie, calm down!" A spiky blond-haired teacher called out.

"Cloud's getting pretty grumpy having to waste all this time." Tifa Lockheart, or rather, Ms. Lockheart laughed. "Oh right, here's your script, Naminé." Ms. Lockheart held out a piece of paper for Naminé.

Naminé went towards the judges and gave each a smile and bow before she accepted the script with both hands. The judge in the middle gave her a cold look.

"Hey Cloud, did you find someone to say the other lines?" Tifa asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Aerith."

"I knew it!" Yuffie sang out loud.

Naminé watched in amusement as the three judges ignored her presence.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Aerith ran into the room while carrying a pile of textbooks. "I was delivering some books to the classes and lost track of time!"

"Don't worry, Aerith! I'll deliver them for you!" Yuffie jumped off her chair and stepped on the table. "Toss them over!"

Aerith gave a look of bewilder as she walked over and handed the books to Yuffie in a calm manner.

"Ahh, you're no fun!" Yuffie jumps off the table with the books in her hand. "Don't start until I get back!" Yuffie skips slowly out of the room.

Once Yuffie was out of earshot, Cloud spoke up. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and Aerith smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh, okay." Naminé said in a rush. She quickly skimmed through her script and nodded her head at Aerith, signalling her to start.

Despite Aerith's cheerful personality, Naminé was surprised to find that when Aerith said her lines, there was no emotion whatsoever.

"Here. You. Go." Aerith spoke.

"Um… um…thank you?" Naminé said her line. "Are you sure y-you want t-to give that to me?"

Naminé really hated how the script began a completely random spot. In fact, her script made no sense.

"I like apples."

Naminé went white as she tried to search for that line. "That's great?" Naminé said by instinct. She gave herself a mental slap.

"Where is this place."

"Huh?" Naminé felt that Aerith wasn't even reading the script. She tried to skim through her script for the line.

"Your hair is so spiky!" Aerith suddenly gained emotion as she pointed at Cloud's hair.

"W-w-what?" Naminé felt her voice shaking. She was certain that that line had nothing to do with her script either.

Tifa laughed. Cloud shook his head. Naminé felt her heart sink. How could she perform better when working with…Aerith?

"This is great!" Yuffie grinned as she clapped from the door. "But you suck, Cloud. I told you to wait for me!" Yuffie pouted.

"You'll see her performing again. So stop complaining." Cloud began to write on a piece of paper. "Congratulation, you pass. We'll contact you again, if you need to go through another round."

"Yeah, great job!" Tifa gave Naminé a thumb up before getting up from her seat for a stretch. "We're done all the classes now, right?"

"Yes." Cloud muttered.

"Sweet, we have exactly four classes, so we don't need another elimination round!" Yuffie cheered. "Great job, Naminé!" Yuffie went and gave Naminé a huge hug.

That was when everything began to sink in. "Wait, I'm the final person for the elimination?"

"Yeah, and you made it, congrats!" Tifa praised again.

Naminé couldn't help but question the judges. "What if I didn't pass? What would happen then?"

"Nami, Nami, Naminé!" Yuffie shook her head and repeated. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Your class and Olette's class have a permanent spot in the plays. You guys don't even need to do the elimination round! It's more a thing you two crazy classes like doing." Yuffie laughed.

"Does my class know?" Naminé pondered.

"You bet they do!" Aerith gave her a smile. "They just like to keep participating in the elimination round for fun."

"They're going to get it." Naminé mumbled darkly under her breath. "They're going to get it." She covered her face and sighed. "So how did I actually do?"

"Oh! The worst!" Yuffie said without hestiation

"Terrible." Aerith said with a honey-coated tone.

"Almost laughable." Tifa began to laugh.

"Unbearable." Cloud groaned.

"Just keep practising, you'll be sure to get it, Naminé!" They encouraged Naminé, but instead she felt like crying knowing that she was still going to feel the wrath of her classmates and Selphie. Then again, she didn't actually get a chance to perform her skit.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

_(Naminé's POV)_

"C'mon, start from the beginning again!" Selphie twirled her hand around in a circular motion.

I let out another groan as I adjusted my hat and the oversized costume that covered my hands. Kairi was standing beside me with a measuring tape in her hands. "Mmhmm." She hummed every once in awhile as she continued to take down my measurements.

"Stop adjusting your costume and just say your lines! We know you still need to work on your lines." Selphie got in front of me as she started to wave the paper furiously in my face. "Look at this! Not this!" She pointed at the paper and then at my costume.

"Okay!" I felt my voice getting hoarse as I said my lines again and again.

"I'm done measuring your costume. I'll start making the adjustments." Kairi ushered me to get out of my costume. I quickly removed the costume and ran my hands though my messy hair.

"I didn't say stop yet, Naminé!" Selphie glared at me.

I cleared my throat and began to read my script again. I felt my voice quivering under pressure.

"Naminé, go get a drink first." Roxas commanded. "And some fresh air while you're at it. You're getting too frustrated."

Selphie ran both her hands through her hair as she sluggishly nodded her head. I tossed my script onto my desk and ran out of the room.

"I can't do this. It's too hard." I wandered to the water fountain that was a few steps down the hall. Instead of taking a drink, I fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground. I bent my knees and rested my elbow on them as my hands reached up to pull my hair.

I felt my eyes starting to well up as silent tears began to escape. I only had less than a month left to master my role. That isn't going to be enough, at least not for me. I needed a miracle to be able to master it.

"Delivering a stack of paper to Saix!" I lifted my head up and saw Sora walking down the hall cheerfully as he carried an enormous stack of paper in his hands. "Going to get some bonus marks!" He sang and whistled as he walked pass me.

I lowered my head again and returned to my worries.

"Hey Naminé!" He called as he continued to walk down the hall only to backtrack. "Naminé?" He had a puzzled look as he looked at me. I lifted my head back up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Taking a breather." I answered sharply.

In less than a second, Sora dropped his stack of paper in front of me and took a seat beside me.

"You seem to be even worse than last time!" He exclaimed. "Are Roxas and Kairi being mean to you?"

I shook my head.

"It's Selphie, isn't it?" I wanted to nod my head but I know Selphie wasn't to blame for my failure. I can only blame myself for not putting enough effort, for not taking it serious enough, for giving up and just sitting here instead of trying to improve. I can only blame myself. I shook my head again.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked as he tried to pull my hands away from my hair only to fail.

"A few minutes." I whispered weakly.

Sora sat beside me in silence. The two of us just sat there listening to the clattering of the nearby classrooms. That was until I decided I left the classroom for way too long. "I'm going to go back to class." I told Sora in an almost inaudibly tone.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I wiped the remaining tears that rested at the corner of my eyes. "I need to at least try my best for my class, for the play." I was about to pull myself off the ground when Sora jumped up and offered his hand.

I shook my head and pulled myself up. "I'm alright. I can do this. I just need to try my best. After all, that's all everyone can ask from me, right?" I gave Sora a small smile and he smiled back in return. "Oh right! I just remembered something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?" Sora kneeled down to pick up his stack of paper.

"The story that you wrote. Why isn't there a final chapter?"

Sora stared down at the stack of paper and didn't move. "I was wondering when you were going to read it." He murmured. "Truthfully, I never wrote an ending for it. The version of that story that I handed in to Axel was left with an open ending. I don't know how to end it."

I frowned. I was hoping to find out what happened in the end after spending hours reading it and highlighting the various typos. "Well," I began. "Whatever ending you choose I want to know what it is." I chuckled. "You should probably hurry back to class also."

"I wish I knew the ending." Sora replied back and he lowered his huge stack of paper back onto the ground. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sora grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him as he placed his lips against my cheek. He quickly pulled away and grinned at me with that stupid smile.

I was left speechless as my mouth dropped and I stared at him.

"Ha-ha, this is fun." Sora laughed. "Your expressions are priceless!"

I continued to gawk at Sora.

Sora leaned back down to retrieve his paper as he gave me one more of his annoying grins before he left guffawing.

My face felt like it was burning up, but despite that I still smiled at the event. "Silly Sora." I giggled and leaned towards the water fountain to get a drink of ice cold water.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has proven to be extremely difficult to write. It was originally suppose to be two separate chapters but I decided I may as well put them together since they seemed a bit on the… short side. Hopefully, it won't take me too long to finish the next chapter. No promises though since I'm fairly preoccupied these next few days, weeks, or rather the entire month.

Anyways, we're slowly approaching the ending… sort of. So if there's any 'side stories' you'd like to hear then please tell me in a review or message me. By side stories, I basically mean stories about character past, what so-and-so is doing during the process of these chapters, and well, anything I guess.

Got a favourite character you think needs some more attention? Haven't heard from a character in a while and want to know what that character has been up to the whole time while lurking in the shadows? Then feel free to suggest to me to write about them in the coming chapters.

Here's a somewhat random question for all of you. **What's the strangest/most embarrassing gift you have given to someone?** For me, it's a pen (That was shiny and had its own case!). It ran out of ink after one stroke. Ha-ha. I'm the worst gift giver ever; I can never decide what to get friends! It's just not my luck since the holiday season is slowly approaching once again.

Please Rate & Review!

-Scielle.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 17**

_Naminé's POV_

The day of the play has finally arrived. I feel my heart beating faster than ever as I sit nervously on my seat. Our class is doing the final checks before they announce the order of the plays.

"How's our props?" Selphie demanded as she walks circles around the backstage.

"FINE!" Someone quickly yelled back.

"Can everyone fit into their costumes?" Selphie tapped her pen against her clipboard as she waited for a complaint. She heard none and continued to look down her long checklist.

"Lights?" Selphie asked. She heard no answer. "Oh wait, they're in the booth." She grabbed out her talkie and spoke into in a whisper. She nodded her heads after waiting for a few short moments.

She continues to call out things that needed to be checked. I felt my legs shaking more and more as she got positive answers after another.

"Actors? Are you all here?" Selphie looked up from her clipboard and scanned the room for all of us. "Good. We're all here."

"Do all the actors know their lines?" Selphie looked straight into my eyes. I hesitantly nodded my head. "Good!" She smiled widely that it brought chills to my spine.

I continued to fidget in my seat as I twirled my fingers around each other.

"Relax." I heard Kairi's voice from behind. She showed no fear or nerves as I turned to look at her. "Just take a deep breath and let the adrenaline guide you!"

I grabbed at my hair and clattered my teeth.

"Just give it your all." I saw Roxas approaching. He was holding our costumes in his hand. I shook my head as he pushed the costume in front of me.

"Take a deep breath and put on your costume." I saw Sora approached. He appeared to be in costume already. However, his costume seemed normal. Not strange like ours; like mine. "Just keep in mind that if you don't go on stage and say something you'll be held back for a year."

I bit my lower lips and snatched the costume out of Roxas' hand.

The three of them chuckled as I pulled the costume over my head. "I don't want to do this." I mumbled.

"You've been practicing for well over a month. It'd be such a waste to just throw it all away." Kairi commented. It was a bigger waste of time practicing for it.

I groaned as I heard voices coming from the other side of the curtain. "No, no, no. The people are here now!" I whispered hysterically.

"Ooo! It's starting soon!" Kairi cheered with glee. "C'mon Roxas let's go get a seat so we can hear which class is going first!" Kairi pulled Roxas away and left me behind. I continued to look for something to keep me busy. I decided to twirl my hair around my finger.

"I feel sorry for you. You have such a huge role." Oh right, Sora was still here. Lucky Sora. He didn't have to prepare for such a big role.

"Just leave me alone. I don't need someone to point stuff like that out." I frowned and crossed my arms. My fingers tapped against my arm.

"Whatever you say." Sora laughed and ruffled my hair before walking off to meet with his group.

I quickly straightened my hair and took a deep breath. In a few minutes, I'll know when it's my turn to go on stage.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

It turned out that our class is going third in the line up. That just made me even more nervous. I'd have to watch or wait through two other plays! One of them was Sora's class though.

* * *

_Two and a half hours later…_

"I don't see Sora yet." I murmured as I peered from backstage.

"He told me that he's playing a very important, but short role." Roxas told me. He and Kairi were also watching from the side.

My heart was threatening to jump out. Their play was almost over, and that means we're going up next since another group had already finished beforehand.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to go on stage!" I whispered harshly to the two.

The two of them gave me a similar response as they shrugged their shoulders and pointed at the stage.

I followed their fingers and my eyes widened as I saw Sora walking around on the stage. He appeared to be an extra as he was just walking around in the background with many other people. That's not fair!

"Ah! Did you drop this?" Sora spoke in his usual tone of voice as he picked up a small object off the ground and handed it to Olette.

Olette clasped her hands together with a joyful expression. "No! It's not mine at all! But you just reminded me that I must hurry home!" Olette ran off the stage and Sora… he just shrugs his shoulder and drops the object back on the ground. The curtains close with a quick pull and they rushed to prepare their final scene.

Sora quickly picks up the object and carries another prop off the stage. Next, he grabs a hat from Hayner's hand. In a split second, the curtains reopened and Olette appeared back on stage wearing a completely new outfit. Sora took off his jacket and used the hat to cover his hair so that he would appear like a different person. He walked around stage like an extra again. That's it? That's all Sora has to do? This is so unfair!

* * *

_Sora's POV_

I'm exhausted. Not as exhausted as Olette or Hayner. But still, even though I have a tiny role, this is tiring! If people are actually counting I have six different characters in this play! I was an elder in the first scene, an unconscious drunk in the second, a stereotypical father in the third, I became a mom in the forth, then I became a helpful teen. Finally, I'm playing the role of a delivery boy.

Sure, I had no lines for five of those roles. I only had one line and that was in the forth scene. But hey! It sucks having to switch into a new costume every scene! Olette is really attentive to details. Even we extras and background people have to have a visible personality.

I handed two cardboard pizza boxes to another extra in silence as the real story continued in front of us. This is way too much trouble! There are so many extra things going on in our play. If people were paying attention, we actually have over four different sub-stories, which I doubt anyone actually caught onto.

A few minutes after wandering around the stage like a lost delivery boy. I heard Olette and Hayner say the final lines. The lights darkened and all of us gathered together with our hands linked. The lights lit up again and the audience erupted in applause as we took a bow. Yes, we're done! I won't have to do another stupid play! Well, at least until next year, way to bring your own mood down, Sora.

* * *

_Naminé's POV_

It's our turn to go on stage now. I thought it was nerve racking waiting for our turn. But now, I feel like my heartbeat increased tenfold.

"Naminé, get to your spot!" Selphie called out and pointed to the middle of the darkened stage. "Go, go, go!"

I lifted my feet one at a time as I stomped onto the stage. I can feel drops of sweat trickling down my forehead. My heart continued to pound; it was threatening to jump out minutes ago. Now I think it's might actually be possible for my heart to jump out. I felt short of breath and the noises around me becoming louder and louder.

I couldn't see the audience since the lights were all closed. I couldn't even see myself. All I could see was the dim glow lights taped to the stage. They were used to guide the setup crew during the scene changes.

"Naminé, we're starting in five minutes." Selphie whispered to me from the side of the curtain.

The torture continues. It feels like my thoughts were becoming quieter and slowly getting blocked out by the chattering of the audience. My hands are gripped tightly on the side of my costume. It's just five minutes, it'll pass soon. Right?

Sure enough the time did pass. But it felt like an eternity. I took a deep breath as Selphie began to count in the final seconds to cue in the lights, which will then signal me to start saying my lines once the stage is lit.

"3, 2…" I heard Selphie whisper and right on cue, the lights lit up, revealing my lonely self on the enormous stage.

I took my final deep breath and put on my best façade. "Wow! This place is so big!" I began to walk around the stage that was filled with cardboard decorations. "There's so much for me to do!"

And thus reminding everyone why my acting career will never begin.

* * *

After the first two scenes, everything seemed to go by a lot faster. We were constantly in a rush.

"C'mon pull the costume over your head already, Naminé!" Selphie yelled at me. I was surrounded by at least five other people. "Apply some more makeup! You can see her real face." I felt a powder being applied on my cheeks with a brush.

Then I heard laughter from across the room. I glared at Sora who was leaning against a wall with his earphone in his ears. He gave me a smirk. I glared at him.

"We only have a minute left! Hurry, hurry, straighten out your clothing!" Selphie shriek at me. I quickly patted my hands against the costume. "Now, get on stage!" In less than a second, I was already pushed onto the stage.

"Ah! Hello! Are you ready to go on our little adventure?" I asked as I walked over to Kairi and Roxas who were already in the middle of the third scene.

"SHH!" Kairi ran up to me and placed her hand over my mouth. "It's supposed to be a secret!" She whispered loudly so that the audience can hear. When she removed her hand, I notice some of the makeup rubbed off on her hand. Kairi and Roxas seemed to notice also, but they disregarded it in a jiffy.

"Since you're here now, let go before the sun sets. We must hasten our pace." Roxas spoke in a calm tone.

And just like that the scene was over again. The lights dimmed and the three of us ran off the stage while the setup crew rearranged the props in the dark.

"C'mon Naminé! Over here! Here's your bag, a hat, and this compass." Selphie shoved the objects in my hand and gave me a push onto the stage again. "Put your hat and bag on! And hold your compass in front of you!" She reminded.

I pushed my hair back and placed the hat on top. Then I tossed the bag over my shoulder. Kairi and Roxas were already on stage in position. They didn't look the least bit rushed.

"Naminé, you're supposed to hold the bag on your other shoulder, so that I can easily take it from you." Kairi whispered to me. The lights were still dimmed so the audience couldn't see us yet. I pulled the bag off and slung it over my other shoulder. Kairi nodded her head.

Once again, the lights lit up.

"According to my sources, it should be around here." Kairi stared at the piece of paper in her hand. "We're splitting the treasure three-way, remember?"

I nodded my head and so did Roxas. Just two more long and painful scenes to go…

* * *

"I can't believe, it's the treasure, we found it! We actually found it!" Kairi jumped crazily on the stage. Her hair was a mess and her costume was covered with fake dirt stains.

"What are we waiting for? OPEN IT!" I shouted out loud and eagerly. There was a long pause that followed. I looked at Kairi and Roxas. They were looking back at me. I watched as Kairi opened her mouth and whispered very silently towards me.

"You have another line…"

It felt like time suddenly stopped as I remained still with that look of excitement that people get during the Christmas holidays. What was my next line? I felt someone kicking my foot. I looked over and saw Roxas pointing his eyes down at his hand. In the palm of his hand was a messy scribble. I read it in a flash and realized that was my next line.

"I wonder what we found! I hope it's something interesting!" I tried to maintain my previous tone of excitement. In reality, less than ten seconds had passed. I heard Kairi give a small sigh of relief.

Roxas placed his hand over our cardboard treasure chest and opened it slowly. I watched as the audience all leaned forward in their seat.

"What is it?" Kairi questioned as she tried to peer over Roxas' shoulder. "C'mon move your big head so I can see."

We all leaned forward to see the inside of the treasure chest. "It's a letter." I concluded.

Roxas grabbed the piece of paper out of the chest. "Someone got to the treasure before us."

"What? You mean we wasted all this time trying to get rid of you for nothing?" Kairi shouted and pointed at me. We looked at her and the audience gasped. "I mean… bye!" Kairi pushed me towards the ground and ran off the stage.

"Such a pity." Roxas sighed. "Oh well, that's just too bad I guess." He started to walk away. "I'll be making my escape now." He too, also left the stage leaving me alone on the large stage once again.

Once Roxas and Kairi were off the stage they gave me a signal to start the last lines of our play.

"Tsk, tsk. Such petty thieves." I pulled my bag off my shoulder and place it in front of me. "For the one who got tricked was not me, but the two of you." I reached into the bag and grabbed out a bundle of jewellery that glimmered under the stage light. I pulled the jewellery out so that it was dangling in front of my face. I looked up at it and my eyes squinted under the bright light.

And finally, the lights darkened. I dropped the jewellery carefully into the bag and stood up. I was joined by my classmates as we all joined our hands and waited for the lights to turn back on. Once they were on, we all took a bow and the audience clapped. It was finished and I would never have to perform again, at least until next year.

* * *

"We're done, we're done!" Selphie jumped around as she began to give each and every one of us a hug. "Great job, Kairi! Roxas! And Naminé!"

She continued to bounce around with a gleeful expression. At least, she wasn't trying to rip my throat out.

"Great job, you guys. It was fun to watch." Sora smiled as he approached us.

"Since when do you watch our plays?" Kairi questioned as the edge of lips gave a mischievous smile.

Sora looked away from Kairi. He chuckled nervously. "I always watch the plays." He said in a shaky tone.

Kairi's grin continued to grow. "Oh really? What did our class do for the winter play?"

"Something stupid." Sora blurted out. He immediately realized his mistake and quickly covered his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Kairi yelled. I watched as Sora gave a pleading look at me and Roxas. Or at least I thought Roxas was still standing beside me. I looked around the room and finally I spotted Roxas standing on the other side of the room chatting with Olette and Hayner.

Sora followed my gaze. "LOOK! Roxas is talking with another girl that's not you, Kairi!" Sora said in a rush. Kairi head turned around as she gave an angered look.

"I'm talking to someone else for one second and he disappears!" Kairi gave one final glare at Sora before stomping her way towards Roxas.

"More like drilling holes in my face." Sora muttered. Once Kairi was out of earshot, Sora looked towards me. He had that goofy grin on his face as he walked up to me; staring down at the top of my head.

"What?" I questioned him. I felt my heart beginning to pound as that grin never left his face.

"Nothing. We're heading to your house after they announce who won, right?"

I nodded my head. It was either my house or we go back to Roxas' house. My dad actually agreed to let everyone stay the night at my house. However, he did say that he was going to check in on us to make sure we weren't doing anything _inappropriate_.

"You want to take a walk around the school?" Sora asked me as he pointed towards the exit.

Before I even had the chance to give him my answer, Sora was already dragging me towards the exit. I didn't protest.

As we took a step outside, I felt a light breeze hitting my face and a warm hand holding onto my hand. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sora still holding that grin as he looked out into the horizons. It was just the two of us standing outside the theatre; away from all the noise.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hm? What is it Naminé?"

"What is your definition of after the play?" I quietly asked. I looked up at Sora and he looked back down at me.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sora calmly replied. "But I already know what you're going to say." He sang.

"Oh? Do tell. Sora the Mind Reader, what am I going to say?" I said with a giggle. I squeezed Sora's finger and waited for him to speak.

"It's sort of pointless if I say it, isn't it?" He reached and grabbed my other hand as he stood in front of me. "So shouldn't you say it?" He gave a toothy grin.

I felt my ears burning up and my throat becoming dry. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. I hastily closed my mouth and bit my lower lip.

"I think you're a pretty good example for cat got your tongue. Or are there butterflies in your stomach?" Sora leaned towards me.

"N-neither." I stuttered. Sora just laughed as he pulled both my hand up to the sky.

"Want to do some spins?" He laughed. He was still holding onto my hands as he began to move both my arms towards the right. "You also have to move your feet!" He called out.

And there we spun like two idiots.

* * *

After Sora got me completely dizzy, he dragged me back inside to take a seat on the ground.

"Wow, you get dizzy really easy." Sora took a seat beside me. I clutched my head with one hand.

"Urg." That was all I was able to say.

"You'll live!" He smiled as he knocked his skull against mind.

"Rather chummy aren't you?" I looked and was thankful when I saw Kairi handing me a glass of water. "What did you do to her, Sora?" Kairi raised a brow.

Sora frowned. "We just spun around! It was fun!"

She shook her head and took a seat on a nearby stool. "How childish."

Sora frowned again. "Where's Roxas?" He changed the subject.

Kairi looked down at the floor and frowned. "Discussing some stuff." She answered in a sad tone. "You two won't care about it much."

"What stuff?" I asked as I took a sip of the water.

"They'll be talking about it after the plays. You'll hear it later." Kairi eyes drooped as she traced the edge of the wall with her finger. "You'll hear it later." She repeated.

I looked towards Sora and he looked back at me with equal confusion. I guess we'll just have to wait to hear about it.

* * *

_Sora's POV_

The three of us were all sitting still in silence. Kairi was on her stool and me and Naminé on the cold, hard ground. My butt was starting to hurt. It's been over an hour since we sat down. The final group was finishing up which means we can finally go home.

Kairi continued to sit in front of me with a lifeless frown. It's contagious. Naminé is also frowning and I can tell that I'm frowning also; after all it takes more muscles to frown than to smile.

As mean as it might sound, I wished that Kairi would go somewhere else right now instead of moping here and infecting us. I really want to just talk to Naminé and spend our time backstage like before; playing strange little games. But I guess that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey, can we get all the classes together? We'll be asking all of you to come up on stage shortly!" Yuff-Ms. Kisaragi called out to us as she waved her arms around to capture our attention. "We want all of you on stage in five!" Shortly after, she returned back to wherever she crawled out of.

I watched as Kairi and Naminé continued to sit still like rocks. I looked back between the two of them. From far away, people would probably think that they looked like statues.

"Should we go and find our class?" I asked cautiously. When I got no replies, I stood up myself; pulling Naminé off the ground. She looked at me with a frown and darkened eyes. I gave her a grin hoping her expression would change. But it didn't.

I decided to get Kairi off her seat also as I grabbed a hold of her arm. Once she was off the stool her legs immediately collapsed beneath her. I closed my eyes at the sudden sound and opened them once it was quiet again.

I was still holding onto Naminé's hand and Kairi's arm. The two of them were like zombies though. My shoulders lowered and I let out a sigh. Surely, this won't last much longer because I think I'm going to end up infected also.

I quickly scanned the room for Hayner, Olette or Roxas. Then again the three were probably talking together. It wasn't hard to find them at all. The three of them were already walking towards me and the zombies.

They didn't say a word at all. Once Roxas was a few steps away Kairi, Kairi took my hand off her arms and stumbled towards Roxas. She wrapped her arms around Roxas and I heard her speak in a quiet tone. "Well?"

I observed all their expressions. Hayner was staring down at the ground. Olette covered her mouth with both her hands; her eyes showing zero emotion. And Roxas, he wrapped his arms tightly around Kairi and answered in a low tone. "We tried."

I didn't like being in the dark when things appeared to be so serious. It just made things feel that they might involve me also. "What are all you guys talking about?" I asked while taking gulps in between.

"You'll find out soon." They spoke simultaneously.

"C'mon Sora. Let's go gather the rest of our class." Hayner instructed. He forced a small smile on his face as he pointed towards our class. Olette merely nodded her head as she began to walk in the direction of Hayner's finger.

I looked at Naminé and Naminé was still frowning. I gave her hand a squeeze before I pulled my hand away. Her hand drops to her side as she stood in place.

I watched as Roxas and Kairi began to walk away. Roxas briefly turned around and pointed towards his class. Naminé nodded her head and her feet began to move at a sluggish pace. I reached my hand out for her but I promptly pulled my hand back. I'll talk to Naminé later. Hopefully, she'll start smiling again in a bit.

I turned myself around and ran after Hayner and Olette.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, it's the moment many of you have been waiting for!" The principal, Ansem spoke loudly into his microphone. "Our judges are here to announce the winner of the Spring Play!"

A light lit up the table where the judges sat; Ms. Lockheart, Mr. Strife and Yuf- I mean, Ms. Kisaragi. Mr. Strife was holding a white piece of paper; however he tossed the paper over to Ms. Lockheart, who tossed the paper over to Ms. Kisaragi.

Ms. Kisaragi stood up on the table as she waved towards the audience and towards us. "Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great time watching our wonderful performance done by the greatest students in the world. It's all thanks to me! The great ninja- I mean the awesome teacher Yuffie or err… I mean, Ms. Kisaragi for choosing the best of the best just for your entertainment!"

She cleared her throat as she placed the paper at arms distance away from her face. "As chosen by us three judges, we have decided to congratulate all our groups. They're all winners and we can't choose between them. All four of your classes will have a wonderful ice cream party! Since some people have a problem with pizza." I felt as if she was staring right at me. I looked up to the ceiling as everyone around me cheered. The audience also clapped their hands.

"HEY! I'm not done talking!" Ms. Kisaragi yelled; silencing the crowd. "The reason for this is because tonight is the final time we're doing these plays. In the future, we will no longer be doing these types of things. There will no longer be four different groups from each grade performing. There will only be one big group for each grade. We are completely eliminating our drama program. This will be effective starting the next school year."

And there it was. I was surrounded by negative emotions. The audience began to whisper loudly at the situation.

"We understand that Drama is very dear to many of you. But the school board has deemed this program to be too costly and time consuming. They believe that our student's grades are taking a beating because of this program. In an effort to cut back costs, they're asking us to terminating this program." Ms. Kisaragi took a pause as she bit her lower lip. "They're also increasing student fees." Her voice wavered as she said that last part.

That was when it felt like the theatre exploded. The audience began to yell instead of whisper. The students all around started to complain.

"_I already pay a lot! I can't afford to pay even more!"_

"_My parents aren't going to agree to this! They're already paying so much for my dorm!"_

Those were the main two that I heard. Yuffie Kisaragi stood on the table as I saw some rowdy audience members throwing pieces of paper, food, and empty water bottles at the judges and principals. A few of the objects hit them but they all remained still.

"We regret to further inform you that the dorm building will also be gone. The dorm building will be going under renovations and will become a new building separate from the school. It will no longer be school property. Therefore, those who don't live in the neighbourhood will need to find somewhere else to live."

I felt my body froze as I thought about Kairi and Riku. They both lived in that building. Where will they go? I won't have a problem since I stay at Roxas' house, but what about them?

"Also, the school board has decided that it is wiser that the cost for those out of this neighbourhood shall have to pay a higher fee than others even if they find a place to live. The reason for this is that the school won't be able to get in contact with many of the parents which we feel is necessary for the student's continued education." Ms. Kisaragi jumped off the table as the audience got louder and louder. Many of them stormed out of the theatre. A lot of the students also followed.

I looked around for the others and I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"They're over there." Hayner pointed towards the exit that was crowded with people. I spotted them getting pushed out of the building.

"Let's go." I replied and we both got pushed out of the exit by the hoard of angry people.

We found the others standing by a tree with their heads lowered.

I watched as Kairi covered her eyes. I could hear her soft sobs. Roxas tried to comfort her as he place an arm over Kairi's shoulder.

Olette stood beside Naminé as the two looked like they had a permanent frown. I walked over to Naminé and reached out for her hand. She instantly grabbed my hand and I heard a sniffle come from her.

Her eyes appeared to well up as she looked straight into my eyes. In a tiny sob, she asked me. "What are you going to do?" I feel like the blood in my hand is getting squeezed out.

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! FINALLY! One of my key on the keyboard started dying on me… Want to try guessing which one? It's a pretty important letter. I'll give you a glass of milk and some Christmas cookies if you can guess it right. ;P

Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! Hope you all have great plans for the rest of the holidays. Remember to watch the awesome firework displays, whether it's in person or on TV! ;D

And as always, please Rate & Review!

-Scielle.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 18**

_Naminé's POV_

"What are you going to do?" I repeated again to Sora. Just the thought of knowing that I might be separated from such close friends is terrifying. I already went through it once when I moved here; I don't want to have to go through this again. Please… don't make me go through this again.

Sora looked at me with a perplexed expression at first before it turned into a sullen one. "Um… I'm not sure yet. What about you, Kairi?"

I followed Sora's gaze as I watched Kairi wiped her tears away with the tips of finger. With a wavering tone, she began to speak. "I-I… I don't know." Her hands shook as they reached up to cover her tear-filled eyes. "But… my ch-ch-chances aren't good. My p-parents were against me going here in the first place. To them, this pa-p-place was already too costly."

My hand clenched over Sora's hand. I was still holding onto it. My hands loosened their grip on Sora's as they dropped to my side. I could feel his excruciating gaze on me.

"Let's head over to my house now. It's pretty cold outside." I know that wasn't enough to get their minds off the topic, but even if it's just temporary, I feel that's better than nothing.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house. We quickly phoned Riku and Pence and informed them of the changes that are going to take place next year. It was needless to say, they too were also shocked.

"Uh, that's pretty bad." Pence groaned as he scratched his head. They had arrived shortly after we phoned them. "That's really bad." He continued to ruffle up his already messy hair.

"I can't say I like this, or hate it." Riku pondered for a moment in silence before he spoke again. "I'm going to go phone my parents about this now. They'd probably want to hear about it as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked the infamous question.

Riku placed his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. "I'm probably going to just go back to Destiny Island. It's not worth paying more money for high school, especially one that's pretty much the same as any other school now."

"I knew you'd say something like that." Sora groaned as he buried his face in his palm. "What am I going to do?"

Sora, Kairi and Riku were having their own discussion over their situation while the rest of us remained silent waiting for all their verdicts.

"No matter what you guys say, I'm still going back. I was planning on transferring back at the end of this year anyways."

"Riku! You can't leave us behind!" Kairi murmured sadly. She began to tug on one of Riku's arm.

"Sure, I can. You're not little kids that need to be taken care of anymore." Riku tried to pry her hands off.

"We'll become kids that need to be taken care of! So don't leave us behind!" Sora reached out and also tugs on Riku's arm.

"Stop being so whiny! Make your own decisions! I already made mine. Now it's your turn to make your own." Riku finally freed his arms. "I'm not going to get my parents to spend extra money to send me to this school when I'm not even at the real money grabbers yet! My parents are trying to save money for my life _after_ high school."

Sora and Kairi frowned and their heads lowered towards the ground.

"You guys will be fine without me." Riku spoke in a softer tone. "You have all of them with you. You don't need me to stay with you." He gestured at the rest of us. "For example, Kairi, you have _Roxas_." He spoke with distaste. "And Sora, you have your writing!"

I felt myself frowning even more.

"But Riku!" Kairi whined. "I don't even know if I can stay here!"

"Well then you'll know that you'll have friends on both sides. If you go back to Destiny Island, I and your family will be there to greet you. If you stay here, like I said before, you'll have _Roxas_ and everyone else." Riku continued to say his name with an ill tone. Riku placed his hand over Kairi's shoulder. "It'll be fine either way." Riku looked over in our direction. However, his eyes clashed with Roxas'.

They appeared to be having their own inaudible conversation. In a way, I felt the need to try this myself. My eyes flickered towards Sora. He was still facing Riku with frustration drawn on his face. Then slowly, his head turned towards us.

I stared intently at him hoping our eyes would meet. As his eyes met mine, his face paled. My mouth opened slightly. The next thing I saw was Sora jumping from his seat and raising his hand to give a salute.

"Sir!" He called out and bowed immediately.

His peculiar action drew everyone's attention. We all carefully turned around as we saw my dad standing behind me with a bowl of chips and some pop in his hands.

"Yeah… nice to see you too, Sora..." I saw my dad roll his eyes before he looked down at me. "Here, I brought some food for all of you to eat."

"Thanks, dad." My shoulder slumped as I took the bowl of chips and pop. "Thanks a lot." Once he left the room, I turned around and my body stiffened when I saw Sora sitting right in front of me.

"Wow! Food!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey, pass the food around!" Hayner spoke up as the silence diminished.

"Don't forget the drinks!" Pence and Olette called out.

For the time being, Kairi let out a deep breath as she crawled towards us with a small smile on her face. "Let's get the games out!"

"We can play cards." Roxas pitched in.

"I'll play as long as _you're_ not going to be a sore loser." Riku smirked as he walked and took a seat closer to us.

"Did it really matter who slapped it first?" Sora groaned. "Neither of you had to take the pile!"

"Shut up, Sora." They shouted simultaneously.

I placed the bowl down on the ground and went to get my deck of cards. "Give me a second to go find my deck."

I walked out of the lively room with a smile. It warmed my heart to hear all of them act like their usual self again.

After I grabbed my deck of cards from a drawer, I began to walk back to the room that was still filled with laughter.

"It's down this way?" I heard Sora question as he left the room.

When his head turned to face foreword, our eyes met once again. This time he gave me a cheeky smile as he ruffled my hair when he passed. I turned myself around and Sora was walking backwards. He stuck his tongue out childishly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before my eyes widened.

"Sora, you're going to hit the wall!" I warned him as he crashes into the wall.

"I'm fine!" He quickly recovers and walks into the washroom door. "I'm fine!" He repeated again and opened the door.

I really hope you won't leave.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_A few days later…_

Kairi took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you." Kairi spoke softly and sadly into the phone as tears threatened to roll down her face. "… Oh, you heard about it from Riku's parent already? Then am I allowed to stay? What about Sora?"

Her eyes brightened for a moment. "Really?" Her excitement began to rise. "Do you really mean it?" Kairi's lips began to curve as a smile graced her lips. "Mom, I love you so much!"

She reached one of her hands up to rub away the faint teardrops. "Thanks so much, mom- wait. What do you mean there's a catch?" Her shoulder slumped and her head lowered. "Are you kidding me? You're not? You have to be kidding me."

"_It's either that or come back home, Kairi. The conditions are the same for Sora. So please deliver the message to him also."_

"Please tell me you're kidding." Kairi shook her head vigorously. "Are you sure that's your final verdict?"

"_We're positive, sweetie. Now, please tell Sora also. Long distant phone calls are very expensive." _

The previous frown from a few weeks earlier returned to haunt Kairi once again. Her slender fingers ended the call before dropping the phone on her bed. "I may as well start packing." She plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. "Unless…" She pulled herself back up and grabbed her phone once again as she instantly dials a number. "Hello? Yep, it's me. I was wondering if it's possible…"

* * *

"I regret asking you for help." Kairi groaned as she grabbed her scrapper and began to scrape the gum off the underside of the table. "You're customers have no sense of hygiene."

"I would switch jobs with you, but you met Saix. He doesn't like part-timers working at the cashier." Roxas handed Kairi a drink. "I'm sorry, but this was the only job I could get you on such short notice. But at least you have one right now. Sora's still searching."

Kairi accepted the drink as she placed her scrapper aside and took off her gloves. "No, Sora has a job. It's just those temporary jobs that don't pay much at all." She took a sip of her drink. "I almost wish I didn't have this job so that I could be like Sora and run around town. Inside here, I'm just staring at nasty stuff all day."

"It's not that bad. After you get all the gum off the tables, you just have to sweep around the place." Roxas tried to reason.

"I guess. I hate the fact that the only way we can stay here, is if we have job and pay for half the fees. And for me that includes housing and school." Kairi handed her drink back to Roxas as she grabbed her gloves and scrapper again.

"Oh gum girl! Someone spilled a drink in the girl's washroom." Larxene walked over with her arms crossed. "Clean it up. And while you're at it, clean the toilets." She giggled.

"Just let me finish getting rid of the gum, Larxene." Kairi muttered under her breath.

"I'll switch with you for now. So go, gum girl." Larxene laughed as she reached her hand out, gesturing for Kairi to hand her the gum scrapper.

Kairi reluctantly handed Larxene her scrapper. "I'll talk to you later, Roxas." She groaned as she grabbed a mop and headed towards the washroom.

Once Kairi entered the washroom, Larxene dropped the scrapper on the table. "Oh, and also tell gum girl that some kid spilled their drink and popcorn in theatre five. It's a mess. Well, I'm going on break." She shuffled past Roxas with a wide grin on her face. She laughed loudly to herself as she walked into the staff room.

Roxas groaned as he contemplated whether to help scrape gum or to help clean the theatre. Just as he was about to grab a mop from the side he got a tug on his shirt collar.

"Roxas, the urinals are filthy. Go clean it up." Saix ordered as he pointed at the male's washroom.

"But, _I'm_ on break!"

"I hereby terminate your break and order you to clean up the urinals." Saix voice boomed as he gave Roxas a push towards the washroom.

"Lazy old man." Roxas grabbed the mop and trudged towards the washroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Mister! I finished pushing your oversize cargo up this hill!" Sora grinned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ah! Good job, boy! Here you go!" The man dropped twenty munny in Sora's hand.

"Thanks, mister…" Sora sighed as he shoved the munny into his pocket.

"Sora, hurry up, you have to go and deliver the mail!" Naminé shouted as she crossed out the job that Sora just finished in her notepad.

"Coming!" Sora ran over to Naminé and Naminé hands Sora a skateboard. "You should hurry, but be careful also!" Naminé yelled at Sora, who was already riding quickly to his next job.

* * *

"Mister! I'm done delivering your mail!" Sora panted and rested his hands on his knees.

"You took so long!" The man scratched the back of his head. "But thanks anyways." He handed Sora five munny.

Sora eyes twitched as he accepted the munny. "Thank you, mister…" Bitterly, he walked towards Naminé and spoke in a hush tone. "Another cheapskate."

"It's better than nothing." Naminé looked down at her notepad. "We have to go and hang some posters up."

"Don't you mean _I _have to hang them up?"

"…Yeah. That's what I meant." Naminé gave Sora a faint smile as she reached her hand out. "C'mon! We don't want to be late!"

"Okay." Sora grabbed onto Naminé's hand as the two ran off to the next job.

* * *

"How much did you make today?" Naminé took a lick of her Sea-Salt Ice Cream as Sora grabbed out his pocket change.

"Uh… it's enough for a cafeteria lunch… for one day."

"You need a job; these mini-jobs aren't going to help much at all." Naminé shook her head and sighed.

"I'm starting to think it's not worth it." Sora groaned as he stuffed his ice cream into his mouth. He began to muffle in a strange language to Naminé.

Naminé hesitated for a moment and her fingers tightened around the stick of her ice cream. "You mean you want to go back home instead of staying here?"

Sora stopped his muffles and pondered with his ice cream still sticking out of his mouth. Slowly, he pulls his ice cream out of his mouth. "No, that's not it. Well, it doesn't really matter to me if I stay or go. I don't have preference. Not like Riku and Kairi who are certain of where they want to see. To me, it doesn't matter."

Naminé took a nibble out of her ice cream and waited patiently for Sora to keep talking. However, Sora was already done speaking and he had nothing else to say.

She took a huge gulp to get the ice cream down her throat. It seemed difficult for her to swallow it than usual. "Sora." She began. "What are your reasons for staying here?"

"They're…" He searched his head to find his reasons. "… because…" He tried to find a reason that didn't sound like an excuse. "…I want to stay with my friends." But he couldn't.

Naminé read through Sora's façade. "If you want to stay with your friends wouldn't you go back with Riku?"

"There are more of you that are staying here." He tried to backup his reasoning.

"And how many of us do you actually talk to outside of school?" Naminé interrogated.

From a hectic morning to a late afternoon interrogation was definitely not on Sora's schedule for the day.

"All of you guys." Sora replied lamely as he tried to counter Naminé's deadly glare. He bit his lower lips and let out a sigh of defeat in less than a minute. _"Just you."_ He muttered pathetically before adding, "Sometimes Kairi and Riku. Roxas doesn't count because I live at his house."

Naminé frown knowing she found Sora's reason. "Sora." She took a deep breath. _"We're just friends."_ She said in a painful low tone. "Don't stay here just because of me. You actually want to go back, don't you? So don't stay behind just for your friends. Follow what _you_ want."

Sora's hands loosen and his ice cream falls from his hand, splattering onto the pavement. The wooden stick makes an echo and the blue, sticky piece of ice melts on contact with the heated ground. Naminé winced at the action. Her eyes close and her hands move up to cover her face.

The next thing she heard was footsteps running farther away. Within that split second, her eyes flash open and she could hardly see Sora's shadow. The half-eaten ice cream dropped from her limp hand and clattered with the ground.

"I really don't want you to go." Naminé muttered under her breath. Her voice sounded hoarse and her face felt warm. "Please don't go, Sora." She crouched into a ball on the ground as she buried her face in her hands. "Sora."

* * *

_Spring Break_

"Has Sora even left the house?" Kairi whispered loudly outside of Sora's room.

"He's been shutting himself in there for a week now. He only comes outside for school, food, work, and his washroom needs." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as he leans his back against the wall across from Sora's room. "He's going to go to the washroom soon."

"…How do you know?" Kairi had a look of bewilderment.

"He's been coming out of his room at the exact same time every day."

Kairi was unsure how to respond to that answer.

Suddenly, exactly as Roxas had stated before, Sora opened the door. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. "Morning." He yawned and shuffled pass the two into the washroom.

He slams the door loudly behind him, being sure to lock it also.

"Does Sora know that it's dinner time already?" Kairi questioned nervously.

"As long as he eats, it fine with us?" Roxas answered sheepishly.

"NO! We need to find the source." Kairi grabbed a hold of Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the washroom door. She raises her hand up and begins hammering the door. "SORA! Get your butt out here and tell us what's wrong."

"I'm taking a shower." Sora answered curtly as they hear the water turning on.

"Go Roxas." Kairi looks up at Roxas with a look that demanded him to go into the washroom.

"But-"

"Open this door and go and talk it out with Sora."

"But-"

"Okay, too late." Kairi placed her hand on the knob and twisted it fiercely. A large click was heard as the door squeaked opened. "If you don't go, I'll go." Kairi kicked opened the door and took a large step into the washroom.

"NO! Fine, I'll go talk to Sora, just go downstairs and help my mom with dinner!" Roxas quickly covered Kairi's eyes with his hand and also looked away from the shower where Sora stood. "Now out." He pushed Kairi out of the washroom and closed the door behind her.

"Sora, there's a shower curtain for a reason." Roxas groaned as he stared at the ground.

"But I already closed the glass door!"

"Anyways, what's eating you these days?" Roxas took a seat on the marble floor and continued to stare in the opposite direction of Sora.

"You know it's rude to not face someone when you're speak-"

"Sora." Roxas called out.

"It's nothing." Sora answered seriously. "I just need some time to myself to clear my head a bit. I'm hesitant about staying here."

"I heard that you've been ignoring Naminé all last week. In fact, I saw you ignoring her."

"It's just a temporary silence from each other. That's all. It's nothing for you, Kairi or anyone else to worry about." Sora answered with a bitter chuckle. "You can go help out with dinner. Besides it's awkward taking a shower while talking to you. I'm fine. Or at least I will be."

Roxas got up for the floor and placed his hand on the knob. "I'll take your word for it because I know you're capable of solving your own problems. But don't shut yourself away from all of us." Roxas walked out and quietly closed the door behind him.

"I'm certainly handling this situation wonderfully." Sora groaned as he bowed his head to allow the water to run down his hair. "The more time I spend away from you the more restless I'm becoming."

Sora closes his eyes. The water continued to run down his hair making a calming sound. "What should I do?" He murmured in a hush tone.

* * *

_Spring Break (A week later…)_

Naminé twiddled her fingers as she sat on the bench beside Olette, Pence, Kairi and Sora. Unfortunately, Riku preferred to stay at home away from the beaming sunlight. In front of her were Roxas and Hayner in a lively conversation.

"I'll pay you a three hundred munny if you step down from the struggle tournament." Hayner reached into his pocket and held a three hundred munny in front of Roxas' face.

"Hey! Stop tempting him, I'm betting my coupons on him!" Kairi pulled Roxas back. "Now get those ridiculous outfits on and start doing some warm ups to get ready, Roxas!" Kairi shoved a familiar foam bat in Roxas hand and gave him a shove towards the other contestants that were getting suited up.

"You should get going too, Hayner." Pence cheered silently beside Naminé.

"I wonder who I should bet on this time. I've always betted on Roxas." Olette sighed. Her eyes gave a lazy glance for a decent competitor that she could bet on.

"I need to bet on someone good too. I want those discount coupons." Pence gave a critical gaze at all the people surrounding the ring. "What about you, Naminé? Who are you going to bet on? And Sora, don't think you can stand down from our bet too!"

Naminé peered from the corner of her eyes to find Sora biting his lower lips.

"Unless… Sora wants to participate in the struggle tournament also?" Pence grinned as he looked at Sora who was shaking his foot. "You'll be free from the bet then!"

"Yeah, Sora. Come join with us, you'll get a chance to whack those people with a foam bat!" Hayner cheered and pointed at the large group of quirky adults.

"Is that Mr. Zexion?" Olette eyes lit up. "I'm betting on him!"

"I'm betting on Overlord Saix!" Pence pointed across the road at the blue haired man. "He seems like the tough type!"

"C'mon, Naminé and Sora! Make your decision before the first match begins." Kairi jumped on her seat.

Naminé waited for someone to stick out. She didn't care much for coupons but she still wanted them. "I'll bet on…"

Suddenly, a strange teen turned from the corner wearing the ridiculous suit with hundreds of foam balls stuck to it. He had wild black spikes and golden eyes. And on his face was a conceited smirk. Yet, something about the stranger told her there was more than meets the eyes. "I'll bet on that guy." Naminé pointed at the stranger and everyone's head turned immediately to follow her finger.

"Okay, Naminé is betting on stranger with the black spikes." Olette chirped and turned her head towards Sora. "Well, Sora? Made a decision yet?"

Sora got up from his seat. His hands were in a tight fist with his knuckles white. "I'm going to participate in the struggle match!" He declared and stormed off to where Roxas and Hayner stood.

Naminé took a huge gulp and merely lowered her head at the sight.

* * *

"This is going so slowly." Olette groaned as the blazing sunlight continued to scorch her alive. "They're still doing preliminaries! Why are there so many people?"

Pence laughed. "Its spring, the weather is warmer unlike winter time! You know that!"

"But still!" Olette flailed her arms around.

_Grumble grumble_

Naminé rubbed her empty stomach. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm going to get some food to eat."

Olette, Pence and Kairi nodded their heads. "Just don't spend any of those coupons!" Kairi quickly added. Ever since Kairi had to pay for half her tuition and rent, she has become a frugal person.

Naminé gave a small nod and started her long walk across the road to the nearest street vendor. The line was long and it was too far for her to see what was happening back at the struggle ring. With frustration she sighed heavily wishing that the line would speed up.

All of a sudden, she hears footsteps approaching her. Or so she thought. Once the stranger was visible beside her, he took another step forward whispering to the girl lining up in front of Naminé. The next thing Naminé saw was the stranger slipping into the line. Her mouth opened and she felt her frustration rising. But she decided to let it go. There was no reason for her to get in an argument with a complete stranger. Besides, the stranger seemed fairly large and rather dangerous with a hood covering his head.

There were only two more people in front of her; the rude stranger and the girl. Naminé decided it was around the right time to grab out her munny - only a few more minutes before she could get her hands on the house special.

"Can I get two house specials?" Naminé heard a deep tone of voice. She watched as the hooded stranger grabbed two takeout boxes after receiving his food. She felt her mouth watering at the smell of the food. She could almost taste the food on the tip of her tongue.

The girl before her finished ordering and it was finally Naminé´s turn.

She stood before the cashier with a look of excitement. "One house special please!" Naminé asked in a chipper tone. Her heart fluttering as she waited for her meal.

"I'm sorry, but the man before ordered the last two. It'll take us another thirty minutes to make them."

Naminé's eyes narrowed and her heart sunk; possibly even more than getting ignored by Sora all week. Okay, maybe not that much. But Naminé was really looking forward to it. "Can I get the number two then?" She muttered with a clear tone of disappointment.

"Here you go."

She grabbed her takeout box with the hideous meal inside. It didn't smell that great. It didn't look as great. It was just plain ugly. Naminé doubted that the taste would be any better.

As she was about to make a turn back to the struggle ring, her takeout box collided and puked it disgusting contents out on an innocent stranger. She gasped in shook, but not because of her clumsy action. "Black spikes." She gasped.

The stranger looked down at Naminé with his piercing gaze. He scoffed and immediately got a vice grip on Naminé's wrist. "You ruined my shirt." He growled.

Naminé's eyes grew as she recognized the tone. "You!" Her voice rose. "You were the one who bought the last one! It's your entire fault!"

"What?" His eyebrows rose. "What are you talking about?" His grip loosened as he released her wrist.

"You budge in line and took the last house special!" Naminé complained.

"Well you ruined my shirt, so we're even then." He mocked. He roughly pushed passed Naminé.

Naminé turned around and followed the stranger. "And you also ruined my lunch! I want my munny back!"

"It's your fault for not holding your lunch probably." He answered in a low menacing tone.

"And it's your fault for not looking before turning."

"I could say the same to you."

"I want compensation!" Naminé yelled and ran in front of the stranger. "Buy me a new lunch." She demanded.

"Can you just leave me alone? You don't see me hounding you for ruining my shirt!" He stopped and scratched his spiky, black hair. "You're so anno-" He paused and his golden eyes examined Naminé from head to toe.

"What?" Naminé crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Is your name Naminé by any chance?"

* * *

**A/N:** After, a very, very, very long time. I have finally updated. I could probably list a bunch of excuses about why I haven't updated, but that would be pointless. So yeah, I'll try and get the next chapter out a bit quicker than this one. I can't have any promises though. My laziness will break them all if I make them.

So as always, please Rate & Review! Thank you for your patience and wonderful support!

-Scielle.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 19**

"Just stand still for a second." He commanded as he reached into his pocket to grab out his phone.

Naminé stared at the phone and wondered how the stranger knew her name.

She heard buttons being mashed and then a ping.

He blew his hair out of the way and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "You went to Radiant Garden High School didn't you?"

Naminé tried to keep a straight face but her voice came out strained. "Depends who's asking."

"My name is Vanitas; I was a senior from Radian Garden High. I graduated already." He stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked up.

Naminé remained silent.

"I'm here with a friend who is coming shortly." He continued. "She's also the one who getting me a new t-shirt since you ruined mine." He muttered under his breath.

"This friend is…?"

Vanitas didn't provide a response instead he gave Naminé the cold shoulder and began to grab his phone out again to text.

Naminé stood beside Vanitas while they waited for his friend in silence. Her mind drifted back to the struggle tournament as she wonders how everyone was doing so far.

She thought about starting a conversation with Vanitas but she quickly rejected the idea once she saw him still focussing intently at his phone.

"Naminé!" A while later, a short haired girl with bright blue eyes ran in a rush and stopped in front of the two, short of breath. "I ran here as fast as I can after getting the text!" Her bag was dropping towards the ground.

Naminé's eyes widened. "X-Xion! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on vacation!" Xion grinned. "I wanted it to be a surprise since I knew that you were going to be at the struggle tournament!" Slowly, Xion caught her breath and Naminé noticed the t-shirt in her hands.

"Uhh…" Naminé pointed at the t-shirt.

Xion looked down at her hands and noticed the wrinkled t-shirt in her hands. "Oh, whoops. Here you go!" She handed the t-shirt to Vanitas with a Cheshire wide grin.

Vanitas groaned as he flings his t-shirt up and down to get rid of the wrinkles. "I'm going to get changed and ready for the next round." He mumbled and left the two girls.

"Okay." Xion replied back. "So where is everyone?" She asked with a bubbly tone.

"They're back at the struggle ring. I went to buy some food, but it…"

"I heard!" Xion laughed. "You wanted the house special, right? Sorry that I asked him to buy the last one, I was actually debating whether to order the house special or the combo meal. So, as soon I heard about it I decided to save you some!" Xion reached into her bag and grabbed out a takeout box. "Okay, I know that's not the best place to keep it, but here!"

Naminé hesitantly reached out for the food. "Are you sure I can have it?"

"Yeah, go ahead! I already ate most of Vanitas' food anyways. Besides, we can always get some food after the tournament." Xion shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the ring. "Let's go! I'm sure they're wondering where you are now!"

"Okay." She gave a nod like a bobble head.

* * *

They arrived back at the ring, in a strangely, quiet environment. Naminé was scared to speak up since everyone else was absorbed with the current match. She gave a lazy gaze at the ring. It wasn't anyone important on stage-.

"Ah, it's-!"

"Wow, Sora and Hayner are against each other!" Xion exclaimed and took the words out of Naminé's mouth. Everyone snapped their heads around to greet Xion as their attention were removed from the ring.

"Wow! It's great to see you again, Xion!" Olette exclaimed and went to greet her with a hug. Pence, Roxas and Kairi also went and joined in on the hug.

Naminé watched the group embrace. She felt left out and decided to place her arms over the mob.

"_AND THE WINNER IS… Sora!" _

Everyone broke out of the huddle and gawked at the ring with their mouths wide open. Sora grinned victoriously as he helps Hayner back on his feet. Sora was panting heavily while he glances at his friends and especially at Naminé.

He felt a tug in his heart when he noticed Naminé wasn't even looking at the ring but rather at the ground.

"Hayner lost?" Pence said in a whisper.

"Good thing I didn't bet on him." Olette covered her opened mouth.

"Sora's doing pretty well for a first time participant." Kairi commented and faced Roxas. "You haven't been secretly training him, have you?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't have time to train myself."

Xion grinned and took a seat on the bench. "Well, Sora's not going to beat Vanitas. In fact, according to the chart Sora's next opponent is Vanitas! What luck!"

"Vanitas?" They group questioned. Hayner and Sora walked towards them to join in the conversation.

"Vanitas who?" They repeated.

"He's a friend of mine." Xion smiled and lifted her arm. "He's over there." She points across the ring.

The entire group turns their head simultaneously. "Black spikes?" They said in a slight shout.

Xion giggled into her hand. "I got to tell him that later!"

"He's the guy that Naminé's betting on!" Pence points out. Sora begins to wobble back and forth on his heels.

"Oh really? Well, he's pretty good." Xion grinned. "He prefers a paintbrush over a struggle bat though!"

Naminé's ears perk up. "Paintbrush?"

"He paints in his spare time. You would know if you didn't quit the art club." Xion rolls her eyes. Sora lowered his head and begins to scuff his shoe against the ground.

"But the art club was just a bunch of the seniors goofing off." Naminé argued.

"Art club was more of a place for fellow artist to get together and hang out, but we did occasionally put up some pieces of art around the school." Xion reasoned. "Vanitas was the one who started the art club with his friends. He's also the one who painted the painting that you fell in love with!" Xion stifled a giggle when she saw the shock look on Naminé and the rest of the groups faces.

Naminé stared wide eyed at Xion. "Y-you mean?"

"Yep! He's the one that you kept talking about back then! I never told you before since by the time you became _infatuated_ with his paintings he already graduated. And then you moved here so I didn't think there was any reason to tell you. Sorry about that, Nami." Xion apologized.

Naminé shook her head. "Don't apologize! Wow, he's the one! I can't believe it!" She clasps her hand together. "I'll take back all those negative comments I had towards him! Do you think he'll do an art trade me?" Naminé took a seat beside Xion as she smiles excitedly.

Xion pondered and crosses her arms. "He's pretty picky about doing art trades. But you can ask him after. We'll be in town for a week."

"Okay!" Naminé eagerly nods her head as her cheeks flush. "This will be the first time I have ever met such a great artist!"

"So Xion's an artist also?" Roxas remarked.

Xion nods her head. "Just an amateur, I feel in love with sculpting when I joined the art club with Nami. After Nami left me alone in the art club, Vanitas and the other seniors began to teach me! I wasn't good at drawing or painting anything, but sculpting was just amazing!"

After a few moments, everyone quieted down and took their seats again except Sora. His eyes were glued on Naminé who was grinning from ear to ear with rosy cheeks to boost.

"_AND MOVING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND IS… Zexion_!"

"Ah! Mr. Zexion made it!" Olette exclaimed as their voices began to rise again.

"No one lost the bet yet." Pence pouted and crossed his arm.

"Well it doesn't matter if no one lost yet because in the end Roxas will win it all!" Kairi boasted and slapped Roxas in the shoulder. "Right, Roxas?" She shouted.

"Yeah… sure." He rubbed his shoulder and got up to get ready for his next match.

Sora looked back and forth from Roxas and Naminé. He pressed his lips together and spoke up. "I'm going to go too!" He said in a rush and ran after Roxas before waiting for a response.

* * *

"Stop vibrating on the bench."

"…"

"I said stop it." Roxas repeated.

"I'm not doing anything." Sora retaliated. In reality, his foot wouldn't stop jump up and down.

Roxas groaned and got up from his seat and moved to a neighbouring bench and sat down beside Vanitas. Almost instantly, Vanitas shifted to the edge of his bench.

"So you're Vanitas?" Roxas attempted to start a conversation. "Um, I'm Roxas. The person over there is Sora, he's my cousin." Roxas gestures at Sora but instead of glancing over, Vanitas turned his back towards Roxas "You're a _friendly_ person."

* * *

"Yay! Roxas won another match!" Kairi cheered as she looks at the following match-up. "It's finally Sora and Vanitas' turn." Kairi meekly gazed over to the intimidating male that approached the ring. "Xion, he won't beat Sora into a pulp right?"

"Vanitas isn't that type of person!" Xion reassured. "However, he did get suspended once for beating up his friend." Xion whispered under her breath. "I mean - nothing to worry about!" She covered her mouth and cursed quietly in her head.

Pence and Hayner chuckled nervously while sending edgy glances to Olette who kept a calm composure. Naminé lifted her hand to her mouth as she begins to bite her nails.

"I'm sure Sora will be fine." Naminé muttered but no one heard her. "He'll be fine." She reassures herself.

* * *

At that moment, Sora was holding onto his struggle bat and climbing up the stairs that lead to the ring. He stares at Vanitas, the stranger who happened to be Xion's friend. Unfortunately, his knowledge on the golden eyed individual was limited. He felt uneasy just standing on stage with Vanitas.

"I can win this." Sora breathed out. The tormenting feeling in his gut continued to grow as he tried giving himself pep talks. "I can…n't win this." Sora gripped tightened on the bat as his courage drained.

Vanitas, which Sora had met only a few minutes ago, had already made it onto his hate-list. Well, they technically didn't meet.

Sora took in a deep breath and also took a short moment to look over to the blonde that was biting her nails.

_Who does she want to win?_ Sora questioned. As of recently, he's been feeling tense and uncertain about their current relationship. He partly blames himself for putting a huge distance between them in the last week.

"_Let the match between Sora and Vanitas begin!"_

Sora shook his head clear of his thoughts. He had to prove it to himself and to her. He had to. Quickly, he got into position, waiting for Vanitas to launch the first attack.

The attack never came. Instead Vanitas stood in spot in an aloof manner. His struggle bat was loosely held in his hand and his eyes were looking everywhere but the ring and Sora.

Sora tightened his grip and decided to charge. He swings from the left and was shock to see his bat making contact with Vanitas' bat. Sora tries again, this time from above. Once again that bat moved - another block. Just as Sora was about to send another powerful swing at Vanitas, he was soon sent flying by a counterattack.

"Arg." Sora groaned as he hits the ground. Vanitas slowly approached Sora with eyes like an eagle zooming in on his prey. Sora heard a scoff as Vanitas stood in front of him.

"Why don't you save both of us the trouble and just forfeit?" He spoke.

"Why don't you show me some respect and actually try to fight back?"

"I'll just end up wasting energy." He sneered and pointed his bat at Sora. "But, I'll put in enough effort to complete humiliate you. Now get up."

Once Sora got up he was almost instantly knocked back down again. Sometimes, Vanitas refused to let Sora fall down and continued to send hits after hits while gathering as many of the foam balls as possible.

A few minutes later, Sora was still in the match with barely any of the balls left on his suit.

"I just need one clear hit to end this match." Vanitas yawned and looked down at Sora who was once again on the ground.

"I won't lose."

"But you can't win."

Sora grunted and slammed his fist against the ground.

"Sora! C'mon fight back!" Sora followed the sound but the voice didn't belong to the one he was hoping it was from. "C'mon give Vanitas a taste of his medicine!" Xion shouted.

"Yeah, Sora! Don't give up yet!" Kairi joined in, and then followed by Hayner, Pence and Olette who also contributed words of encouragement.

Sora gave his friends a small grin and got up once again. Before he swung his bat, he took a deep breath.

"Urg."

Sora eyes widened and he stared at his bat and then at the staggering Vanitas. "I landed a hit." Sora watched as Vanitas was glaring towards his friends. Sora took the chance to send another blow towards Vanitas.

Another hit. Vanitas didn't seem the least concerned that someone was hitting him with a foam bat. His eyes remained glued at Sora's little cheering squad.

"Go…"

Sora followed the voice back to the owner. He waited for her to speak again and louder. She appeared hesitant.

"Go…"

Vanitas' mind finally returned to the match as he went back to his counterattack. Sora grunted and blocked the relentless blows. The difficulty was increasing as his endurance weakened.

Naminé got up from her seat and placed her hands by her mouth. "Go So-!"

"_And time is up! The winner is Vanitas!"_

"…ra…" Naminé frowned and sat back down. "At least, Sora's not beaten into a pulp." She sighed.

* * *

Vanitas and Sora walked off the ring in silence and towards the others.

"Great job, Sora! You made it really far for your first time!" Hayner congratulated. Pence and Olette nodded their heads in agreement.

"I had no expectations in you, Sora! But you did great and beyond my nonexistent expectations!" Kairi grinned as she high fives Sora.

"I'm surprised too! Then again this is only my second time watching the struggle tournament, so I don't have much expectation anyways. Ehehee…" Xion laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks." Sora slumped down into a seat with a look of disappointment. He tilted his head towards Naminé, waiting for a response.

"Good job." Naminé whispered timidly and only loud enough for Sora to hear.

Sora returned with a tiny smile.

"I knew you were going to win, but I was hoping you'd lose." Xion sighed and looked up at Vanitas who stood in front of her. "Now you're going to have an inflated ego for the next few days."

"You cheered against me for that reason?" Vanitas growled with fists by his side.

"You're so annoying sometimes." Xion rolled her eyes and reached out for his fist. She gently places both her hands over them. "There, there, we can go get some ice cream later. Will that cheer you up _princess_?"

Vanitas scoffed before taking a seat between Xion and Naminé.

"Oh yeah, Naminé wants to do an art trade with you. Accept it alright?" Xion commanded and her grip on Vanitas' hands tightened. "I'll even say please."

He pondered for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care."

"Okay! It's all settled! In fact, why don't you two go on a date tomorrow too?" Xion grinned and released her grip to clasp her hands together.

"Huh?" Vanitas gave a look of disinterest.

"What?" Naminé had a quizzical look.

"Why!" Sora stood up and yelled. He quickly gained everyone's attention. "I mean… why?" He asked softly.

"Let me finish." Xion cleared her throat. "You see, I was told to go to this art fair tomorrow with Vanitas. But then Axel and Demyx invited me to hang out at the theatre. So you see I'm sort of in a dilemma."

"That's not a dilemma, that's you being inconsiderate." Vanitas snapped.

"Hey! I didn't want to go in the first place! Besides, I'm sure Naminé rather go in my place. You can have my ticket free of charge." Xion yelled.

Naminé remained silent.

"Unless you don't want to go-"

"NO! I want to go! I didn't even know there was an art fair tomorrow!" Naminé exclaimed. Her bright red cheeks came back.

"That's great news! So you don't mind going with Vanitas either?" Xion questioned and reached into her bag. "Here's the ticket."

Naminé shook her head. "I don't mind! I want to get to know him anyways." She accepted the ticket and grinned with glee.

"I don't want to know you more." Vanitas groaned. "Do I have to go with her?"

"Naminé doesn't know where the fair is." Xion stated.

"Just tell her then, so I don't have to go with her."

"As if. This would be a great chance to get my two close friends to bond. Yes, this is a great chance." Xion nodded her head.

"I want to go to the art fair too!" Sora raised his hands and yelled. "How much is a ticket?"

Xion grinned mischievously. Meanwhile, Kairi watched the scene bemusedly as she stifled her chuckling at Sora's sudden interest. Olette and Pence paid no attention to them, instead they were staring at the ring as Zexion and Saix were battling it out. Hayner stared at the ring but his smile grew as he listens closely to the conversation.

"You're very lucky! Very luck indeed, Sora!" Xion laughed and reached into her bag. "I got a third ticket also!"

A smile appeared on Sora's face. "You're the best, Xion!"

"You might want to take that back since I'm not willing to give it to you free of charge." Xion waved the ticket in front of Sora's face.

"What do you want for it?" Sora demands immediately, his eyes followed the waving ticket.

"Nothing special, follow me. I'll want to tell you away from everyone." Xion smirked and pointed towards an ice cream cart. "I think I want ice cream now."

Sora hesitantly nods and follows Xion.

* * *

"My conditions are fairly easy to meet." Xion handed a man some munny and grabbed her ice cream. She took a lick. "All you have to do is talk to Naminé. Easy, right?"

Sora raised a brow. "What do you mean by _talk_?"

"Exactly, what I mean." Xion took another lick. "Do you think I should get Vanitas one?"

"Expand." Sora demanded.

"Look here." Xion raised her tone and begins to point her ice cream at Sora. "As Naminé's best friend, I can easily tell when she's not acting like herself. So fix it." Xion retracted her ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth. "Tham hmm ay vant."

"Am I suppose to know what you just said?"

Xion takes her ice cream out. "That's all I want." She reaches into her pocket and grabs out a ticket. "Also, one more thing, make sure Vanitas doesn't meet up with a guy that looks similar to Roxas."

"Huh?"

"Got it?" Xion pointed her ice cream and the ticket at Sora. "You'll know if you see him, avoid him at all cost. Make sure he doesn't see you also."

"Sure… I have no idea what you're talking about but I'll prevent him from seeing a Roxas lookalike." Sora grabs the ticket and nods his head. "That's it then?"

"I guess." Xion stuffed the ice cream back into her mouth. After a few seconds, she pulls out the stick. "Winner." She smiles and shows the stick to the ice cream man. The man hands her a second one.

"Alright, I got princess' ice cream now. Let's go back."

* * *

"Alright, we meet up at my house tomorrow at 10am." Naminé instructed to Vanitas and Sora. Sora eagerly nods his head while Vanitas wave his hand for Naminé to continue.

"We'll go to the art fair, and then we'll get some lunch, then we'll go back to the art fair." Naminé placed her hand under her chin. "We could also go do some shopping, maybe go to the park. Finally, we go and eat dinner."

"Wait, wait." Sora eyes widened at the plan. "We're going to be at the art fair for that long?"

"It's a fair, there's art, what do you expect?" Vanitas scoffed.

"You could leave early if you don't want to stay." Naminé murmurs.

"That's not what I meant! I'll stay, I'll stay!"

Naminé nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Okay. So meet at my house tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." Sora nodded. Vanitas yawned.

"Hey Vanitas! You should go get ready for your match against Roxas!" Xion reminded as they watch the match before them coming to a close. Vanitas swiftly gets up to get prepared.

"_AND THE WINNER IS… Zexion!"_

"HAH! Hah!" Olette stood up and pointed at Pence. "He beat Mr. Saix!"

"Why do I never win these bets?" Pence whined.

"Yes, one less competition! FINALLY!" Kairi cheered and raised both her hands.

"Alright, take that, Saix!" Hayner cheered also. "Always giving us pointless assignments!" He shook his fist at Saix who walks off the stage.

Saix briefly glares at Hayner with stone cold eyes before walking back to the theatre.

Without a moment to waste, they began the next match.

"_Let the match between Roxas and Vanitas begin!"_

"It's me against you now, Naminé!" Kairi faced Naminé for a split second before returning to watch the match.

Naminé weakly nods her head. She was tired, but the day refuses to come to an end. Her energy and interest were vanishing. Currently, she couldn't care less about her discount coupons. Naminé lets out a bored sigh.

"At least look excited, it's actually people that you know on the ring!" Xion nudged Naminé in the shoulder.

"Go." Naminé pumped her fist lifelessly in the air.

"Ah, better than nothing. Right, Sora?" Xion smiles sweetly as she turns towards Sora. Her smile soon twists into a frown and her eyes hunted Sora down like arrows. "Right?"

"Right!" Sora gulped. "So uh, Naminé want to play a game while we watch?"

"I'm bored, but not that bored." Naminé rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a long and warm afternoon, the struggle tournament came to an end. Zexion stood tall on the stage but with a lack of interest as he's handed the trophy. With his pair of eyes deeply focussed in the novel in his hand. The other hand lazily reaches out to accept the trophy.

Cries of happiness for the end of yet another wonderful tournament echoed in the sandlot as they cover the noise of the sore losers.

"BOO!" Kairi yelled and frowned, but her voice was too quiet.

"At least Roxas' got second place?" Olette tried to reason.

"But he lost… and to Zexion!" Kairi whined and threw her hands around. "My discount coupons!" She slaps Roxas in the back of his head to which Roxas lifts his head up with a small grunt.

"You only had one. You're not losing much." Pence scoffed and handed Olette a coupon book. "My booklet." He sniffled and pretended to wipe away his nonexistent tears. "Why didn't we even out the bet?"

Naminé sighed and also reached into her pocket to grab out her four measly discount coupons for a free ice cream. "I should've spent them earlier this week." She shook her head and handed it to Olette.

Sora eyed the coupons with hungry eyes. He hadn't even eaten lunch yet and he was famished. Luckily, his stomach's gurgling was blocked by all the cheering of the audience. He'd have to get some food fast before he becomes the center of attention after the cheering ends.

Left in a grumpy since losing the match to Roxas, Vanitas continued to chomp on his ice cream with an emotionless face. Xion sat beside him eating her third ice cream of the day. "Voo vid vood." She muffles with her ice cream in her mouth.

Vanitas chomps down on the last piece of his ice cream before taking the stick and breaking it in half. Immediately after, he tosses his stick into the nearby trashcan. "Obviously not good enough." His anger was clearly showing in his tone of voice.

Xion shook her head at his action before leaning towards his ear. "I just remembered, I phoned Naminé's dad earlier and we can stay at her house. You're sleeping in the basement though. If you're lucky Naminé's dad might spare you a dictionary and a towel to sleep with." She whispered.

"Better than staying in that dump of a theatre for a second night." Vanitas muttered.

"True that!" Xion laughed.

"True what?" Naminé ears perked.

"Don't worry it's nothing!" Xion laughed.

* * *

After a long day, the group went their separate ways.

"Why's Kairi following us?" Sora pointed out.

"To get some grub. Duh." Kairi answered as if it was the most obvious statement. She hummed a cheery tune in rhythm with her small jumps.

"We're working the morning shift together so she might as well." Roxas replied. "We'll be borrowing your alarm clock." Roxas yawned.

"What? Why? You have your own alarm clock!" Sora groaned.

"It ran out of batteries."

"Put in new ones!" Sora smacked himself in the forehead.

"I don't know where they are."

Sora runs both his hands into his hair and yells aloud. "But it's your house!"

"You don't need your alarm clock, Sora." Kairi reasoned. "Besides, your little threesome date starts at 10. Just go to sleep early and you'll be fine." She pats Sora on the back before grabbing Roxas' hand and running ahead. "Let's race for your alarm clock then!" Kairi challenged and charges away.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Sora runs after the two.

* * *

"So where are you two staying?" Naminé questioned while walking slowly with Xion and Vanitas.

"We stayed at the theatre yesterday. It was terrible, just thinking about it makes me shudder." Xion shuddered to prove her point.

Vanitas remained silent with his hand in his pocket. He dragged a small traveling case beside him and carried Xion's backpack on his back.

"By the way…" Naminé looked at Xion and peeked at Vanitas from the corner of her eyes. "What's the relationship between you two?"

"Friendship." Xion grins and sticks her tongue out. Quickly, she covered her mouth to show Naminé that she doesn't want to reveal anything.

Naminé shrugs it off and peers over to Vanitas. "Well?"

Vanitas' eyes had a glossy look over them as if he was in a trance. He mindlessly walks forward ignoring Naminé's question.

"Um… Vanitas?" Naminé tries again.

"Huh?" He briefly breaks out of his trance. "Did you say something…?"

"Naminé, I'm Naminé!" Naminé shouted. "So what's your relationship with Xion?"

Vanitas pondered for a moment. "Whatever, Xion said it is. Now buzz off."

Naminé pouted. She was unsatisfied with her friend and Vanitas' response. Nonetheless, she continued their conversation. "So where are you two staying now?"

"Not at the theatre, that's for sure!" Xion laughed. "We're staying at your house!"

Naminé eyes grew. "I don't think I heard you right." She shook her head and slammed the palm of her hand against her ear.

"We're staying at your house." Vanitas enunciated each word slowly and clearly. "Hearing problems." He muttered.

"What? What?" Naminé repeated the word over and over again. "You can't be serious. I understand if you stay over." Naminé points to Xion. "But him too? There's no way my dad agreed to that, especially since he's older than us!"

"Only by two years." Vanitas mumbled. "I'm not some old coot."

"Well, I convinced your dad." Xion smiled. "That way you and Vanitas can go pick up Sora together instead of waiting to get picked up by both of them! Less time wasted, more time used for the fun stuff!"

"You." Naminé pointed her finger shakily at Xion. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing! I'm just here to enjoy my vacation." Xion gives a devilish smirk before ringing the doorbell of Naminé's house. "Oh, also, you and Vanitas will be alone in the morning since I'm going to go early morning to the theatre and your dad works in the morning too. So use the time to get to know each other!"

The door opens and the three walk in greeted by Naminé's dad.

"You've got to be kidding me." Naminé whispers and slams the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** So… yeah! Vanitas enters the story. And Xion makes a return! You might be able to guess what's going to happen. Maybe not. We'll see. Also, sorry for the terribly long wait, I set deadlines for myself. But I guess I ignored them and slack off. Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long. Pfft. That's wishful thinking alright.

Anyways, Rate & Review please.

-Scielle.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

**AntiDrama**

**Chapter 20**

_Naminé__´s house __- __7:37pm_

"So Vanitas, what are you going to do after the break is over?" Naminé's dad questioned.

Naminé, Xion, Vanitas and Naminé's dad sat around a round table quietly eating their late dinner. Naminé and Xion sat closely beside each other as their eyes darted back and forth between the males.

"I'll be going back to school." Vanitas replied frankly. He sat up straight in his chair and ate his food with grace.

"This is the one of the few moments you'll actually witness this." Xion covered her mouth and whispered to Naminé. "Vanitas's a total suck up towards the elders."

"You're making my dad sound like he's old." Naminé whispered back.

"That's nice." Naminé's dad nodded his head. He took a sip of his drink and started the conversation once again. "What do you do in school?"

"I study."

"What do you study?"

Vanitas placed his utensils down on his plate and wiped his mouth with a tissue. "The usual." He folded the tissue neatly and pushed his chair out. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"Wait! If you're getting up, take my plate too!" Xion held up her plate that was still covered with leafy greens. "Help yourself to the vegetables. Yuck!" Xion stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Now Xion! You should eat your green!" Naminé's dad raised his voice. "So eat them!"

"I already ate some. It's fine, it's fine!"

Naminé shook her head and gobbled her greens while she listened to the rising argument.

Vanitas shook his head and reached out for Xion's plate. He sighed and sat back down.

"See! Vanitas will eat them! That way they won't go to wast- mmhhh!" Xion muffled when a mouthful of greens shot into her mouth. "Mmhh!" She shook her head when Vanitas removed the spoon and clasped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Eat it." Vanitas commanded. In a swift motion, he picked up another spoonful. Then, he quickly lifted his hand and stuffed another spoon into Xion's mouth.

"Mmmh!" Xion shook her head more.

Naminé stopped eating to stare for a moment. Even her dad was left speechless at the scene.

"You're so mean!" Xion shouted as soon as Vanitas removed his hand. "Now I'm going to be stuck with this horrendous taste in my mouth. Gross!"

He scoffed and got up once again with a pile of plates and utensils. "Tsk, you'll live."

* * *

_Roxas's house – 8:24pm_

"Sora, you're horrible at this!" Kairi laughed and gathered all the poker chips. "Absolutely terrible!"

"Can I leave yet?" Sora groaned and stared at his measly stash of plastic.

"It's not fun playing poker with only two people." Roxas informed.

"You shouldn't be gambling!" Sora reasoned. "I'm telling Aunty that you're gambling!"

"Sora. You're the one who suggested it, besides we're only playing with poker chips."

"…" Sora gathered the cards and shuffled them. "Oh right… can I just leave then?"

"No." Kairi and Roxas answered simultaneously.

* * *

_Naminé's house – 10:56pm_

"Good night, Nami!" Xion called from Naminé's bed. She pulled the warm blanket over her body and dropped her head on the fluffy pillow.

"Night…" Naminé muttered from her sleeping bag on the ground. Since they didn't have enough room, they had given the guest room temporary to Vanitas. Thus, Xion was given Naminé's bed and Naminé was given a sleeping bag. "The floor is cold." Naminé tossed and turned in her bag.

* * *

_Roxas' house – 12:38am_

Sora attempted to fall asleep in his cold room. In addition, the pitter-patter of the rain was making it difficult. But there was more. Every time he closed his eyes he'd hear a ping or a click.

_*ping*_

Sora's eyes flashed open. "Where is that stupid sound coming from?" He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

_*click click*_

"Shut up!" Sora muttered and sat up. He forced his eyes open in the darkness and awaited the dreadful noise.

_*ping!*_

It sounded like it was mocking him as the sound appeared to grow. Sora's ears told him that the sound was coming from Roxas' room.

_*click click* _

Sora was certain it was coming from Roxas' room. Angrily, he raised his fist and gave the wall a couple of knocks.

"Shut up!"

"Shhh!" He heard loudly from the other side. "You'll wake up Roxas!" It was Kairi's voice.

"What are you doing?" Sora yelled, if he couldn't sleep than Roxas shouldn't be allowed to either.

"Nothing. Now shh!" Sora could picture Kairi lifting a finger in front of her mouth.

But he couldn't care less. Sora pushed his blanket off as a gust of cold air wrapped around him like an aero spell from his video game. He lifted his feet off his bed and made contact with the cold wooden floor. It made him shiver. Loudly, he stomped out of his room and took a few steps before pushing open Roxas' door.

Sure enough, he saw Roxas wrapped with layers of blankets in a cocoon-like figure – how he should be right now. His eyes zoomed over to a small reflective light in the corner of the room.

"What do you want, Sora?" Kairi whispered as her face glowed from the computer screen light.

"Stop making those sounds!" Sora mumbled tiredly. He narrowed his sleepy eyes to get a view of the computer in front of Kairi. "What are you doing on the Roxas's computer this late…?"

"It's the only way I'll be able to get the golden Easter egg!" Kairi returned her attention back to the computer. "It's an event in this game. There's less competition now so it'll be easier to find the golden Easter egg!"

"Just go to sleep!" Sora rans both his hands though his messy hair. "The sounds are driving me insa-!"

"Ah, I found the Easter egg."

_*click click ping* _

"All done! Night Sora." Kairi quickly closed the computer and pushed Sora out the room. She carefully closed the door behind her and released a yawn. "Remember to get up early Sora! Night, night." She lifted her arms up for a stretch before heading downstairs to sleep in her sleeping bag.

Sora's eye twitched while he shuffled back to bed.

* * *

_Roxas' House - 6:03am_

"Time to go to work." Kairi yawned and nibbled on a piece of toast. "Why are we working so early? No one even goes to the movie theatre this early!"

"Who cares? You're still getting paid." Roxas shrugged.

Kairi chomped down on her toast and took out her phone. She placed her phone on the counter and shoved the rest of her toast down her throat.

"Is it Xion?" Roxas questioned.

Kairi lifted her hand up and patted her chest in attempts to get the toast down faster. Then she nodded her head.

"What'd she say?"

Kairi cleared her throat and pounded her chest a few more times for good measures. Once she was sure the toast was gone, she opened her mouth to speak. "She's heading over to Riku's place to force him to come also."

Roxas released a frustrated groan.

"Oh relax; Xion just wants someone to hang out with her in the staff room. Beside's we're going to be working!"

"Right, right. Let's go then." Roxas motioned towards the door.

"Wait, let me just cover up Sora's breakfast. He'll probably be awake in a few hours. I gave him back his precious alarm clock after all!" Kairi pushed herself over the table to reach for the plastic wrap. In a quick pull, she placed the lengthy wrap over Sora's piece of toast and egg. "He better be grateful I made him some food!" Kairi placed the plastic wrap container back in its original place. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

_Naminé's house – 9:14am_

"I guess that Xion left already." Naminé murmured as she stared at her pigsty of a bed. "My poor bed." She shook her head and decided to walk downstairs to eat her breakfast.

As she stepped down the stairs, she heard the clattering of a spoon coming from her kitchen. "Vanitas?" She called out and she jumped off the final step.

She heard the faint clatter of a spoon against a ceramic bowl before she tiptoed into her kitchen. "What are you eating?" She raised her brow at Vanitas who was holding a spoonful of mush.

"I don't know. Something I found in the…" He mumbled and ate another spoonful.

"My house has other food to eat you know?" As if to prove her point, Naminé reached into her pantry to grab out a loaf of bread, next she opened her fridge to grab out a cool container of strawberry red jam. "You want some?" She lifted both objects up.

"Sure…" He shrugged nonchalantly before finishing the mysterious bowl.

* * *

_Roxas' House – 10:00am_

_*ring ring ring*_

Sora tossed and turned on his bed as a loud ringing echoed near his head.

"So loud…" He muttered and tightened his grip on his warm blanket. He pulled his pillow over his head to block out the loud sound. However, it was all futile as the sound appeared to increase. "Be quiet!" He stirred and reached his arm out of his cocoon.

Once the cold gust of air met his arm, his eyes flashed open and he tossed his blanket across the room. His ears led his eyes to the annoying alarm clock vibrating on his desk.

Sora, with hunter-like abilities, stretched his arm out to snatch the screaming clock. Its screams continued and Sora's eyes dilated while he stared at the time. "Ten o'clock…ten…" He repeated over and over again before finally clicking the button on top, silencing the clock.

"Ten o'clock…" He repeated. Calmly, he placed the alarm clock back on his desk. "Ten o'clock…"

His eyes glanced back to the clock. Its big hand twitched and moved slowly towards the one. Sora panicked at the sight.

"Damn it! At least set the clock to wake me up before ten o'clock!" Sora ran his hand into his messy bed head and he rushed to get ready.

* * *

_Naminé's House – 10:23am_

"Sora's late." Naminé frowned. Her exciting day had yet to begin and she was already bored. "Do you have all your stuff ready, Vanitas?"

"I said yes, already!" Vanitas cursed under his breath. He appeared to be in a foul mood with eyes bent down and his fingers tapping repetitively against the kitchen counter. Vanitas leaned his head against his arm that he had propped on the table. Clearly, Vanitas gave off a vibe of utter boredom and annoyance.

Naminé's frown grew. She was tired of waiting and her day was slowly fading before her eyes. "Should we go and pick up Sora?"

Without a wasted breath, Vanitas jumped off his seat and headed to the door. He bent down to put on his black sneakers before opening the door.

"Wait up!" Naminé grabbed her bag and rushed to follow suit. "You don't even know the way!"

Naminé released a sigh of relief when she saw Vanitas waiting outside. "Just follow me! I'll lead the way!"

"Why else am I waiting for you?" He rolled his eyes and finished with a yawn.

Naminé crossed her arms and looked ahead. She walked in a brisk fashion with Vanitas lagging behind. It was needless to say, they had a fairly silent stroll.

* * *

_Roxas' House – 10:37am_

"Why did Kairi save me such a huge breakfast? She's never this nice." Sora muttered between bites. "At least it tastes good. But there's so much! I could leave it… but then I'll feel bad." He stabbed his egg with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. Next, he grabbed yet another large piece of bread and also shoved it down his throat.

The food wasn't going down as quickly as he liked, so Sora reached his hand out to grab the extra large glass of orange juice. He had never even seen a glass that large! The glass was three times as big as his normal cup.

Nonetheless, Sora gulped down pools of the citrus drink. As it went down his throat it left him with the tangy, yet acidic taste. Sluggishly, he pulled himself up from his chair to wash his glass and get a drink of water to wash everything down.

"Finally, done!" He reached his hand up to message his temple briefly before glancing at the clock. His eyes widened at the sight.

"It's ten forty! I don't take that long to get ready in the morning!" Sora placed his hand on his chin as he goes through his morning activities. "…did that… then that, came down… went to do that… then I did that… then that and that, finally this. It doesn't take me that long to get ready! I didn't even do anything important in the morning!"

Sora grabbed out his phone to check the time again. "It's really ten for- forty-one! I'm late!" He felt his heart rate increasing as a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins. With a fast swipe he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he reached out to grab a pair of keys and ran to put his shoes on.

Not even giving himself the time to put his shoes on properly, he stuffed his feet inside his shoes and stepped on the heel support- flattening them. Finally, Sora grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

Immediately, his vision was clogged with the warm glow of sunlight and greenness of the lawn. He heard the bird chirping noisily – ready to ruin his day. However, Sora wasn't expecting his day to be ruined by the unexpected sight.

There in his view, he was able to see a couple walking towards him. One is blonde with fair skin; the other had a bad case of bed head much like him.

"Sora! Did you just wake up?" Naminé's sapphire eyes glared at Sora with a hint of annoyance that rolled off her tongue. "We were waiting for you for a long time!" She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

Sora returned with a sheepish grin as he continued to stare at the pair.

"Can we go now? You two are ruining my day." Vanitas yelled. He places his hands into his pocket and began to walk away.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Naminé's eyes moved along with her body as she turned to follow Vanitas. Her shoulder-length hair flowed lively with the light gust of wind while Sora simply followed and stared.

His heart beat returned to normal and he found himself tired before the day even began.

* * *

After a short walk to town square, they finally reached the building where the art fair was being held.

Naminé excitedly entered the building, her heart fluttered as she tried to take in the vast collection. "Where should we start?" She opened up a map that they had received upon entrance. "Let's start at the far end! That way we can get a glance of everything before looking at them!"

"Why don't we look at them while we walk down the place?" Sora questioned the peculiar method.

"You wouldn't understand." Vanitas smirked and walked away from the group. After walking a few feet away, he turned around. "Let's go to the far end."

"Okay!" Naminé smiled and speeds walk to Vanitas' side. "Wow! Look at that painting! I can't wait to look at it again later!" Naminé pointed at the painting with many admirers surrounding it. "There are more people here than I imagined!"

"Don't get lost." Vanitas continued with his stroll. "Wait. Get lost. That'll make my life easier."

"No way! You're critiquing with me!" Naminé grabbed a hold of Vanitas' sleeve. Her smile grew as she found herself intoxicated by beautiful works of art. "C'mon Sora! Don't get left behind!"

"I'm coming!" Sora rushed to catch up to the pair. He stared at the gesture between Naminé and Vanitas and felt his stomach twist at the sight. "Naminé!" He took a deep breath and grabbed Naminé's hand, pulling her back slightly. By reaction, her head turned to look at Sora.

"Sora." She stated and looks down at their entwined hands. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks before her head snapped away to look forward, but her hands gave Sora's a squeeze. Her other hand released its hold of Vanitas sleeve and dropped to her side.

Sora lets out a small chuckle and caught up to Naminé's rapid pace. They walked side-by-side towards their destination at the end of the hall, not a word being exchange.

* * *

"Wow! Just look at those details! Those brush strokes!" Naminé's eyes glimmered at the sight.

"It's not that great." Vanitas replied curtly.

Sora continued his observation on the painting. He had narrowed his eyes earlier, but nothing seemed out of place. He tried taking a few steps back, but it still looked the same.

"What's wrong with you? Just look at the colors, the careful strokes, the different brush sizes!" Naminé lifted a finger one-by-one as her list grew. "…the imagination, the uniqueness, the overall talent!"

"I'm not impressed." Vanitas shook his head and walked towards another painting.

Naminé frowned and placed her hands on her hip. "C'mon Sora! We need to go knock some sense into his tiny head!" She stormed after Vanitas leaving Sora to eat her dust.

"I don't get it." Sora gave the painting his final glance before running after Naminé.

* * *

Painting after painting, sculpture after sculpture; Vanitas and Naminé's energy and fascination in arts seemed to reach no bounds. Sora on the other hand, couldn't stand the arts much longer.

"How can you not see the skills in this painting?"

"Cause it's ugly and amateur at best, just like your paintings."

"What did you just say?" Naminé voice rose at the older male. "Sora, did you just hear what he said?"

"Yes." Sora squeaked as he finds himself stuck between yet another one of their arguments.

"If this painting is ugly it wouldn't be in an art exhibit!" Naminé yelled. "Right, Sora?"

"Yes." He agreed quietly.

"There are plenty of ugly paintings in here!" Vanitas glanced around the hall and pointed at a painting that hung across from them. "Just like that one!"

"You have something against the painter! That one was by the same person as this one!" Naminé pointed with frustration at the white label that indicated the name of the painting and artist. "What do you have against… V-V-Ventus?... It's by Ven!"

"He's annoying." Vanitas scoffed. "Just like him." He pointed at Sora.

Sora stayed quiet and hoped that the minor ordeal would pass quickly.

However, Naminé didn't stay quiet. "Why are you getting Sora involved in this?" She barked.

"You're the one that mentioned him in the first place." Vanitas retorted.

Sora lowered his head and sat down on a bench. He slowly closed his heavy eyelids and tried to shut out their bickering, when he suddenly saw a blond blur. He opened his eyes, and then narrowed them. "Why is Roxas here? He's supposes to be at work…"

Sora racked his brain for a few moments and a light bulb appeared over his head. He noticed that this blond was slightly taller than Roxas, and that he had different sense of fashion from Roxas. "Their haircuts are similar though. Maybe they go to the same hairstylist."

"Sora? What are you mumbling about? We're going to leave you behind." Naminé questioned in a calm manner. Vanitas had his arms crossed.

"Oh, okay. I'm coming." Sora got up from the bench and Naminé began to make a turn, while turning around, she stopped.

"Hey. Is that Roxas?" She blurted out.

"Huh? No, Roxas' at work. It's just some guy that looks like-." Sora covered his mouth and he panicked when he saw Vanitas about to face the same direction as Naminé. "C'mon! Let's go to the next painting!" Sora quickly remembered Xion's requests.

Naminé nodded her head but stopped when she noticed Vanitas wasn't moving. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas shoulders slumped and he groaned loudly. "Of all the places he could be at today, he chose this one."

"The guy who looks like Roxas?" Naminé urged Vanitas to continue. "Wait… that looks like-"

"-U-u-uh, how about we go get some lunch now?" Sora's hands clutched at his hair.

"No." Vanitas rejected the idea.

"What about… taking a walk in the park?"

"No." Vanitas started an angry march over to the blond.

"How about the gift…shop?" Sora hoped the idea of overpriced items would lure Vanitas away from his angry state.

"No! I already said no!"

Naminé moved her hands to her lips. "What's going on?" She scuffed her foot against the floor.

Sora ran his hands down his face. "Uh-uh, VANITAS, let's go look at that painting all the way over there!" Sora pointed across the hall.

By this point Vanitas had already blocked Sora's voice out. Sora looked over to Naminé. "Let's get out of here!"

Naminé was taken back. "What?"

"We're making our escape!" Sora grabbed Naminé's hand and started a mad dash to the exit.

"Wait, what?" She shook her head. "Why?" Her legs kicked in and she started to run also.

"Just run!"

Naminé cautiously nodded her head as she wondered what caused Sora's audacious behaviour.

* * *

"Can I order a glass of… huff, huff… let me catch my breath." Sora panted heavily in front of the café counter. "Iced tea, please." He handed the counter lady a bill and almost immediately got his drink in return.

"I'll have a glass of orange soda please." Naminé ordered.

Upon receiving her drink, the two found an empty table to sit at.

"Why were we running, Sora?" Naminé spun her straw around in her orange soda.

Sora sipped his drink.

"Well?"

"Mmm mm." He pointed at his drink.

Naminé waited a few moments and realized that the drink wasn't diminishing. "You're not even drinking it!" She accused.

"Uh mm." Sora mumbled with the straw in his mouth.

Just when Naminé was about to accuse Sora once again, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. By reaction, she turned her head.

Standing behind her were none other than Kairi and Roxas with an affable glow. "I thought you two were going to the art exhibit with Xion's friend." Kairi interrogated.

"We did, but then Sora dragged me away and he won't tell me why!" Naminé glared at the brunet. "Now I feel bad for leaving him behind."

Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Xion told us that Vanitas would ditch you two by noon."

"Yeah!" Kairi joined in. "He doesn't want to end up being the third wheel after all!"

Naminé lowered her head and softly replied. "W-w-what are you talking about, Kairi?" She tried to discreetly cover her face by bring her orange soda closer to her lips.

Kairi giggled and pointed to the seat beside Naminé. Naminé hesitantly nodded her head. "So what are you two going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Kairi sat down and leaned her elbow on the table. Then she rested her head in the palm of her hands. "Ah-bup-bup! I don't want to hear from you Naminé. I want to hear from Sora." She quickly said when she saw Naminé about to open her mouth.

Sora removed the straw from his mouth. "Uh-uh... Don't you have to get back to work soon?"

"You're right!" Kairi looked to where Roxas stood.

"The usual drinks?" Roxas asked. He earned a zealous nod from Kairi and took that as a cue to stand in line.

"Well… we're leaving now!" Sora grabbed his drink and took Naminé's wrist.

Naminé gave Kairi a frantic look. "Sora! I'm talking to Kairi!" She held onto the edge of the table, trying to escape Sora's grasp.

"Not anymore! Bye Kairi!" Sora tugged Naminé's hands away from the table and pulled her away from the café.

With a light chuckle, Kairi shrugged her shoulders and waited for Roxas to return with her drink before going back to work.

* * *

Sora released Naminé's hand and strolled to a tree. He leaned his back against the tree – hiding from the gleaming sunlight.

"Sorry for dragging you away from the art fair… and from Kairi." He muttered in a quiet tone. Then he lowered his head as he felt the guilt eating him.

Hesitantly, Naminé approached the tree. She felt a light breeze hit as she entered the shade. She gave a quick glance at the ground before taking a seat on it. Her lips remained shut and she contemplated what to say.

Sora took a deep breath. "You were looking forward to the fair too. Now you can't even re-enter-"

"-that's not true." Naminé interrupted. "Vanitas tossed a bunch of tickets at me – I have enough to go back until the art fair ends."

"Oh, that's good then." Sora felt the guilt wash away, only to remember his failure in fulfilling Xion's conditions.

A heavy mist of silence engulfed the two. Naminé twirled a strand of her blonde hair while Sora scuffed his shoe against the dirt.

"Umm." Sora started to speak but quickly shut his mouth.

Naminé remained indifferent, pretending she didn't hear the sound.

Sora took a deep breath. "Ugh…" He sighed and closed his mouth once again. "Ahh… urgh." Sora groaned.

Naminé hugged her knees and reached her hand down to her feet to play with her shoelaces.

"Ehh..-"

"-If you have something to say, just say it!" Naminé screamed out. With a fierce gaze, her eyes targeted Sora's.

Sora took a huge gulp. "I like you, Naminé." He stated. He felt his heart pounding louder and louder after hearing it from his mouth. "I like you, Naminé." He repeated and noted the burning in his cheeks as it rolled off his tongue.

Naminé continued to look at Sora. Her eyes remained glued to Sora's and she rocked her shoes back and forth. She pressed her lips tightly together – unsure of how to act.

"I-" She began but quickly shook her head – unable to speak her thoughts.

Sora took that as an initiative to continue speaking. "Naminé. I think I made my decision. I know what I want to do. I-"

"You don't need to tell me." Naminé stood up and took a step closer to Sora. "I already know what it is." She opened her arms up and wrapped them tightly around Sora – leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

* * *

**A****/N:** RAGEEE. I can't continue with this chapter! So… I'm cutting it short and beginning fresh in the next chapter! (I'm dreading a new blank page. Hmm…)

Anyways, according to my new and hopefully improved outline (I'm sick of rewriting my plot! Asdfjkl;asdfjkl;), there are around 7 more chapters! Hopefully, I can get around to them, but that's just wishful thinking.

Sorry for the extremely late update. You might be able to tell that half of this chapter was written over 6 months ago… I apologize once again. OTL

Rate & Review? If any of you are still reading this…

-Scielle. Dx


End file.
